The One Who Pulls the Strings
by Link1988
Summary: Somebody in Final Fantasy has been there forever, he is the one who is behind everything. Sephiroth, Ultimecia, Kuja, and Yevon were merely puppets...
1. Life at Home

The One Who Pulls the Strings  
  
"Good morning." Rinoa said, nudging Squall who had too much to drink last night.  
  
"Oh, hey babe." muttered Squall, as he drifted back to sleep. Rinoa giggled at Squall, as she got out of bed. Quickly putting on her clothes, she just remembered that Selphie wanted to talk to her about something. Rinoa abruptly left for Selphie's dorm. Just as she left, Zell barged through the door, carrying a few bags of chips, beers, and of course hotdogs.  
  
"Wake up!" Zell yelled, kicking the mattress. Squall jumped, rolling out of bed, hitting his head on the night stand.  
  
"Damnit Zell!" Squall shouted, rubbing this huge soon to be bump.  
  
"Sorry, always wanted to do that," sighed Zell. He plopped down on the bed, turning on Squall's 60" Sony TV.  
  
"Yeah, pretend you own the place," complained Squall, as he put a shirt and jeans on. "What's that? Is it another porno?" he asked, curiously smiling at Zell.  
  
"Yep, its called 'The Revenge of the Dyke' pretty cool I think. I've seen previews," Zell replied. He plunked the tape in. They both leaned back, and watched two, very hot women make out. Just as things were getting good, somebody just walked through the door. It was Rinoa's dad, he very rarely knocks.  
  
"Hi, uh we were just watching a movie." Squall croaked, knowing this was bad.  
  
"Uh yeah, I see.wait, this is Revenge of the Dyke! Oh, I have wanted to see this!" yelled the old colonel. He sat back on the bed, taking the chips from Zell, and started munching away. Surprised and relieved, Squall and Zell sat there watching the video, listening to the old man talk about his boner.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Rinoa.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering if you would help me choose between a couple of guys," Selphie said anxiously.  
  
"Oh, Zell and Irvine huh, you still haven't made that simple decision have you?" Retorted Rinoa as she sat on the sofa.  
  
"Well, you see, Irvine is so romantic. He always buys me flowers, even frenched me right in front of the students. But you see, there is something about Zell.I don't know what it could be. He is always so vulgar, it makes me sick. When I start talking about going to dinner, he just gets all nervous and makes dumb excuses. But there is something about him." Selphie said being more serious than she has ever been.  
  
"Well, the answer is obvious to me...I won't tell you though, that is something you need to find out on your own. Just follow your heart." Rinoa stated, as she watched Selphie ponder.  
  
"Oh well, enough of that. HEY! Lets go shopping, then after that we can get our nails done, and." Less than 2 seconds after Selphie's suggestion, they were already on the way to Balamb Mall. 


	2. Strange Things Unfold

Chapter 2  
  
I hope you like it, so far you haven't seen really what the story is about, so bear with me here ok.and no, it isn't about Selphie, being fought over by Irvine and Zell, but that seems to be an interesting way to start things out.  
  
"See ya later, Caraway!" Zell yelled, watching the old man walk out of the dorm.  
  
"Rinoa's dad never seemed to be the type of dude to watch porn, but there are surprises about everyone," Squall muttered. Zell picked up his stuff, knowing that he had a gym class to teach in 30 minutes.  
  
"Hey, see ya later man. Don't want to let the students know I'm a slacker." Zell said, walking out the door.  
  
"Too late for that dude," joked Squall. Squall picked up the wrappers, and trash that Zell always leaves. He turned the TV on Cartoon Network to view his favorite anime. Dragon Ball GT was something he never missed. "This Garden is so boring, I miss the old days. I wish I could have another adventure, something more exciting, more intense than the last," Squall thought out loud. After his show, he decided he would drive over to the local tavern to see what plans Irvine had to impress Selphie.  
  
When Squall arrived at the bar, he walked in, and over to the seat next to where Irvine was sitting.  
  
"Howdy!" Irvine said. Squall didn't have to reply, because Irvine already started revealing his master plans. "You know Squall, the only thing between me and Selphie is Zell. If I can just make her hate Zell, I can give her one comforting talks." Irvine whispered, while starting his mischievous grin.  
  
"That's pretty low if you ask me, but if it's the only way you can get her to like you."  
  
"Hey! This isn't low; it is just a way to speed things up. I'm obviously going to have her anyways, so I might as well stop wasting time," Irvine cut in.  
  
"Well, I don't think getting to know Selphie better is wasting time. I think you should continue doing what you normally do, and let Zell have his chance too," exclaimed Squall as he barged out of the tavern, disgusted at what he heard. Advancing toward his car, he noticed a bunch of scratches on the hood.  
  
"He is coming for them You can't stop him"  
  
Squall stood there baffled, gazing around to see if he could see the person who might have done this. He didn't really understand anything; the only thing he thought was that somebody could be after Rinoa. He drove back to his dorm, hoping to find Rinoa there. 


	3. The First Showdown

Chapter 3  
  
I guess its time get things moving.probably bored to death so far huh, don't worry they should get better in this chapter.  
  
"Hey elf boy, do you have things ready to go?" A mysterious man asked. "I want those three now, if you fuck this up, then I will."  
  
"Sir, I won't screw up, but you got to promise me something. Once I am done you will send me back home, and the Princess. I mean alive too, I am not into your silly tricks," demanded the young man.  
  
"I do have one problem, besides those women, I need you to take care of a problem I have. Sephiroth is on the loose, he will try to stop my plans. If you confront him, kill him!" screamed the evil emperor.  
  
"You got it Sir, you can transport me now. I do not like wasting time here, I want to finish this," requested the boy. He stepped on the portal, while the powerful tyrant sent him to Earth in the 8th Dimension.  
  
XXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Squall got out of the car, and ran to his dorm. "Rinoa, are you in here!" He yelled, upset that she wasn't there. He remembered something about Rinoa going to Selphie's place. Squall quickly called Selphie's cell phone. Finally somebody picked up.  
  
"Hello?" Selphie answered on the other end.  
  
"Hey, this is Squall, where are you and Rinoa?" Squall asked quickly.  
  
"We are at the mall, is everything OK, you sound worried over there. Is everything ok?  
  
"Just stay right there, I will be there in a minute, and I will explain." Squall said, as he hung up the phone. He quickly got his keys and his gunblade. As he started out the door, he bumped into Zell.  
  
"Sup homie!" Zell greeted.  
  
"Nothing, come on, I think Rinoa might be in trouble." Squall answered loudly, as he got to his car, he noticed more scratchings.  
  
You're running out of time  
  
"Cmon Zell, get in the car and I will explain on the way." Squall commanded. Zell quickly slid in the front seat.  
  
"Let's hear what ya have to say." Zell said curiously.  
  
"Well, if ya didn't notice, there are other scratches as well. They say something about somebody coming for them, and I can't stop him. I'm going on pure hunch, that he means people, and one of them might be Rinoa." Squall explained.  
  
"Sounds like you're over reacting to me, probably some dude at the garden doesn't like you." Zell answered.  
  
"Nothing wrong with being safe, you do know I have had to save Rinoa a lot on our adventures.and I'm just being safe," noted Squall as he arrived at the parking lot. Squall got out and walked briefly to the door, and Zell followed. When they entered the store, Squall realized he forgot to ask them where they would be in here. "Ya got any good guesses on where we might find em?" Squall asked turning to Zell.  
  
"This way, I just know there here." Zell darted off to the left, Squall quickly followed him. They were now in Victoria Secret. "Look, I knew it!" Zell ran over to Selphie, who was looking at the bras.  
  
"Zell, don't you have any pride?" Selphie asked, smiling at him.  
  
"Not when I'm around you." Zell said, trying to flirt. Rinoa came around from the other side.  
  
"Hi honey," she said to Squall.  
  
"Rinoa we have to be careful, I think there might be a weirdo after you." Squall said with a concerned face. Just as he said that, a man in a black robe started walking toward them. He walked up right to Rinoa.  
  
"Are you Rinoa Heartily, and are you Selphie Timlit?" The man asked. Rinoa and Selphie nodded slowly. Zell and Squall stood there, curiously looking at the old man. "Come with me now women, if you know what's best for you." The man grabbed Rinoa and Selphie, and started to drag them.  
  
"Just where do you think you going!!?" Zell yelled, grabbing the guys shoulder jerking him around. The man kneed Zell in the stomach; Zell slowly fell to the ground, as if he was to suffocate. Selphie and Rinoa started to scream.  
  
"You guys are not in danger, please let me take care of this!" Sephiroth said glaring at Squall. Squall reached for his gunblade, and ran in front of the man.  
  
"Just who do you think you are, you let them go right now. If you don't I will slice you in half!" Squall raged.  
  
"My name is Sephiroth, and I must leave now, before HE gets here." Sephiroth said in a firm voice. Squall didn't listen, he charged Sephiroth to the ground.  
  
"Run, Rinoa, run Selphie!!!" He yelled.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that," said Sephiroth as he threw Squall off with incredible strength. Squall stood up, raising his gunblade. Sephiroth stood up slowly drawing his 7 foot sword. Suddenly somebody screamed.  
  
"Let me go!" the woman yelled. Squall and Sephiroth both turned to look. A young man in a green tunic was holding Selphie with a sword to her throat.  
  
Sephiroth ran over to her, Squall did too. Rinoa was standing 5 foot away, afraid to leave Selphie there. "I told you, I wasn't here to hurt them, but now I'm afraid I have failed again." Sephiroth said, looking down at the ground. Squall raised his gunblade.  
  
"Don't even think about it, I will slice her neck right here." The young man said.  
  
"You can't, you need them remember. That is Selphie, one of the chosen by your master. If you killed her, I doubt you would last long." Sephiroth said with a smirk.  
  
"Then, I will kill you, then capture them." The kid said with confidence. He knocked Selphie out, and laid her on the floor behind him. "You leave, and I WILL kill her!" he said in a reassuring voice, while turned to Rinoa.  
  
"We can take him, it's two on one." Squall beckoned, to Sephiroth.  
  
"His name is Link, this young man is a far greater swordsman, than anybody I have ever seen. I only hope we can take him this way." Sephiroth said.  
  
Squall and Sephiroth moved apart. Squall took a charge, aiming low. Link jumped up and landed standing on the side of Squall's gunblade. Sephiroth quickly jumped of over Link, trying to slash him. Link grabbed Sephiroth's sword with both hands, throwing Sephiroth into the wall. Squall tried something he never tried before. He went for a groin shot, knocking Link right in the sack. Link's face turned red, he grabbed Squall by the throat, lifting him off the ground. Squall started to slowly choke to death, and Sephiroth was still unconscious and so was Zell. Rinoa couldn't stand to watch, she ran over to Link, and bit down on his forearm that was holding Squall.  
  
"Haha, you can't hurt me. You got 2 choices, you can try to run, and I will kill him, and take Selphie with me. Plus I would catch you anyways. Or just come with me and nobody dies." Link exclaimed, waiting for her answer.  
  
"Don't do it Rinoa, just run. Don't let him catch you." Squall said gasping.  
  
"No Squall, I will come with you Link. Please don't kill him," cried Rinoa.  
  
"I knew you would see it my way," Link boasted. He struck Squall knocking Squall unconscious to the floor. He grabbed Rinoa's arm, and lifted Selphie over his shoulder and walked out of the store. Rinoa wasn't scared, for she knew Squall would come for them, he always has. 


	4. Girl Troubles Poor Kidnapper

Chapter 4  
  
"Are you going to kill us?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"I'm not going to kill you, but I have no idea what will happen when I turn you over to 'him'". Link replied. Selphie started to come to.  
  
"Where am I?" Selphie moaned. She looked down, and saw a green tunic moving back and forth. Then she realized somebody was carrying her on there shoulder. "Let me down!" She yelled, scaring Link.  
  
"Yes mam," Link answered, sliding her off his shoulder to the ground.  
  
"Where are we Rinoa, why are we with him?" Selphie asked.  
  
"I do not know, he is taking us to his boss." Rinoa answered. "At least I hope that's what he is doing."  
  
"Would you two shut up, your making me feel guilty." Link said. "Try to think of me as a friend."  
  
"Yeah, the friend who threatened to kill us not long ago." Selphie snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have my reasons. And no I'm not a paid henchman, and I'm not going to tell you why I do what I do." Link said. "By the way, I am looking for somebody else here. Does anybody here know a Quistis Trepe? Let me rephrase that question, where is she?"  
  
"Who?" Rinoa asked, trying to make herself look completely confused.  
  
Link started to yell, "You know how I'm talking about. Now tell me or I'll..."  
  
"You'll what?" Selphie joked, her and Rinoa were giggling at Link's temper.  
  
"I will uh, just tell me dammit. It will make things go so much faster." Link snorted. Rinoa and Selphie just smirked and didn't reply. Link took unsheathed his sword, and started walking back to the store.  
  
"Where are you going now, you taking us back?" Rinoa chuckled.  
  
"No, I'm going to go kill Squall, and Zell." Link said. Rinoa quickly kicked him in the groin, then her and Selphie ran, trying to beat Link to the mall so that they could warn Squall.  
  
"Cmon Selphie, we gotta hurry!" Rinoa yelled excitedly.  
  
"I'm running as fast as I can." Selphie replied. They kept running till Link was out of sight, then they slowed down a bit. "Hold on, I got to catch my breathe," Selphie wheezed.  
  
Link took out his ocarina, and started to play a strange tune. A red horse seemed to come out of nowhere. In no time, he was rushing up, not far behind Rinoa and Selphie.  
  
"Run!" Rinoa screamed. She and Selphie tried running as fast as they could, but it was hopeless.  
  
"Rinoa, you go get to Squall and Zell. I'll go to the garden, and warn Quistis." Selphie said. Selphie quickly cut to the right. Running in to different directions confused Link. He decided he would follow Selphie, this way he could get Quistis. He got off his horse, and told it to go back home.  
  
"Go home Epona, I will call ya when I need you." Link retorted, rubbing it behind the ears. He quickly ran to catch up with Selphie, before she got out of sight.  
  
Link watched as Selphie entered the garden gate, he abruptly followed her. Hiding in the bushes, he saw her go into an elevator. Instead of waiting for it come back down, he shot his hook shot up to a window on the 2nd floor, and saw Selphie enter a classroom. He busted in the door, seeing Selphie talk to Quistis at her desk.  
  
"Oh my God! He's here!" Selphie screamed. The confused students sat there, wondering what was going on.  
  
"What do you want?" Quistis questioned harshly.  
  
"I'm here to take you to the boss." Link replied. He lunged over, grabbing her shoulder before she could even move. Some of the tough guy students stood up.  
  
"Let her go, or I will kick yur ass." One of the kids threatened. Quistis motioned them to back off, and let her handle it. But the showoffs insisted on helping her. Link threw Quistis to the side.  
  
"You leave, I will kill all of em." Link said. Quistis didn't move, she didn't want the kids to be hurt. The big mouth jock, moved over to Link's direction. "Don't hurt yourself kid, I'm not here after you."  
  
"Shut your hole skirt boy. Bobby, Clint lets kick his ass." After he said that, to other bigger guys came up and stood behind him. Link took out his sword, making carving an imaginary circle around him. The big mouth kid, through an uppercut right at Link's chin. Link grabbed his fist, and crushed it. His bones seemed to snap, and the kid screamed. One of the others grabbed Link's arm. Link let go of the pathetic crying dimwit, and grabbed the others necktie, pulling it so tight, it almost killed the guy. The other ran back to his seat, and had a scared blank face. Link took out his sword, pointing it at the crying kid's neck.  
  
"Quistis, Selphie, if you would." Link ordered. Hesitantly Quistis walked over to him, Selphie was right behind her. Link pointed at the door, Selphie and Quistis walked out, and Link followed closing the door behind him.  
  
Yawn, sorry if it isn't five star quality this time, it's a late night peace of work. Oh well, onto chapter 5. 


	5. Old Legends Revealed

Chapter 5  
  
Squall woke up, he saw Rinoa sitting on the bed next to him. Zell was doing pull ups off of the ceiling fan, and Sephiroth was actually there waiting for him to awake. "Dammit Zell, go break your own dorm up.!" Squall snapped.  
  
"Well, that's no way to talk to your friends, I was just working out" responded Zell.  
  
"How you feeling, Squall?" Rinoa asked holding his arm.  
  
"I feel like shit. I can't believe I just lost. I've never lost a sword fight, never. What's going on with me?" Squall whined, getting a very intense temper.  
  
"Ya know, kid, your not the only one who knows how to use a blade. I found that out one day, some little 16 year old, spike headed punk taught me that." Sephiroth retorted, hoping to make Squall stop whining.  
  
"Well, you go admit you suck to somebody who cares, I'm going back and teaching that little shit a lesson." Squall yelled, getting out of bed.  
  
"No, Squall don't, we can't do nothing yet. He has gotten Quistis and Selphie." Rinoa explained, surprising Squall.  
  
"WHAT!!!? Now this is just great, one screw up, and everybody is fucked." Squall screamed.  
  
"Just sit down, and relax.while your worried about your ego, I'm worried about what might happen to Selphie," said Zell.  
  
"Yeah, watch who you insult.remember I could be a better swordsman than you, I don't think Rinoa would want you to die in vein." Sephiroth muttered, looking at Rinoa, then back to Squall. Squall took out his gunblade, and pointed at Sephiroth.  
  
"You watch yur."  
  
"No Squall, save it for Link. It is dumb to fight your allies." Rinoa warned.  
  
"Ya know what, I think you are the reason why I'm so weak Rinoa. Ever since I started liking you, I lost what I had inside me. My pride, my stubbornness to fight...my originality." Squall replied. He brushed past Sephiroth and ran out the door. Rinoa just slowly sat on the bed, her eyes started to fill with tears.  
  
"Rinoa, he didn't mean it. He is just angry, he failed to protect you, and Selphie, and Quistis. Don't take an angry man seriously." Zell said, pushing her hair out of her teary eyes.  
  
"But, Squall is right. I'm the one who made him become somebody else. He really isn't the nice, cheery guy I made him. Come to think of it, it was his stubbornness that made me attract to him in the first place. Oh my God, what have I done?" Cried Rinoa.  
  
"Just stop whining about Squall right now Rinoa. We have more important things to worry about. Do you want to get your friends back or not?" Sephiroth questioned, changing the subject as usual.  
  
"Of course I do, but we don't even have Squall. You couldn't take Link last time, what makes you think it will be different this time?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Well, ya got me. Let Squall go blow off his steam, he is of no use to us as is." Zell replied.  
  
"I like you funny man, you almost make me laugh. Anyways, I have something to tell you. Link is only a pawn, if we can't take him, then there is no way for us to imagine taking "The Omega". He is probably able to destroy Link with the snap of a finger, probably just a blink of an eye for Zell over there."  
  
"Hey that's not nice." Zell joked.  
  
"The Omega huh, well Squall and I totally annihilated that Omega thingy." Rinoa replied.  
  
"What you have fought, was something called Omega Weapon. "The Omega" is the creator, and yes, you know him. I cannot identify him, for you wouldn't believe me, you will see when the time has come." Sephiroth explained.  
  
"Well, I already figure you won't tell me no matter how many times I ask. But why does he want us?"  
  
"He is looking for a woman." Sephiroth answered, keeping things short.  
  
"Has he ever heard of dating?" Rinoa responded sarcastically.  
  
"Remember, he is the creator. He views human cultures as inferior. He needs a son, one from a very special woman. You are one out of probably around 20 women that he is going to choose from. Let me ask you another questions. Do you believe that there are other planets out there, not really connected to this one, but other human life forms?  
  
"I have questioned it, so I guess I sorta believe it." Replied Rinoa, Zell sat beside her, also interested as well.  
  
"Well, there are.you are in the 8th Dimension, there are 4 Dimensions. There were 10 all together, but 1-6 were destroyed. "The Omega" got bored or the worlds, and just wiped them out. But soon later, he realized that he was dying. He needed a son, from a woman that had certain special qualities. They had to be part of a legend. They had to be hot too, so, that knocks one from the list off the 9th Dimension. Anyways, enough humor. His son will replace him after he dies, only problem is after the son is born, the mother will die. Kind of like a grasshopper." Sephiroth explained.  
  
"So, why doesn't he just come, take all the girls himself?" Zell asked, making a good point.  
  
"For one thing, he can't interfere with the physical world himself, only makes a person who he controls. This is mostly a game to him, everything around you is nothing but a movie on his big screen as I would like to put it. I do not know everything. All I know is he is doing everything in his power to retrieve you. He can't do everything, but he is superior to us, and I don't know his weakness."  
  
"Well, that's just great. Fighting something without knowing its weakness is the dumbest thing you can do." Zell stated.  
  
"I agree with you Zell, but sometimes you have to do something whether your prepared or not." Sephiroth answered.  
  
"Hey, I got it! Why don't we just defeat everybody he sends after us?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Well, because we can barely defeat Link. And he will just keep coming with more and more. He won't die as fast as you think he will when I said he was dying. He probably still has a good 20 years left." Sephiroth replied.  
  
"Question here. Why do you give a flying fuck on what happens to Rinoa, or whoever is in danger?" Zell asked.  
  
"Well, if he has a child, it will be like him in every way. If he dies without having a child, some unknown force gives somebody else supreme leadership. I am one of the few people on the list that will be chosen next. So by stopping him from having a child means I will have ultimate power, unless the other dude gets it, which I'm older so I highly doubt it. So, this is why I shall help you. I get the superior power, and you get to live."  
  
"Sounds nice, except for the fact that you might be worse than that power freak is." Rinoa stated.  
  
"Well, I promise, as soon as my reign is over, I will not result to such madness." Sephiroth assured.  
  
"Then I guess we have a deal." Rinoa agreed. They shook hands, and this was the start of a new journey.  
  
If ya want, ya can email me at arsenalgear888@hotmail.com. And tell me who you think "The Omega" is. Trust me, you should know his name if ya played FF7 -FF10-2. Anyways, I guess I better start chapter 6. Feel free to review, like I said in my other stories, its nice to know somebody is reading your work, whether they like it or not. 


	6. Squall Fails Again

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I haven't done a disclaimer yet, I find them quite pointless really. We all know that none of us own any copyright characters, I don't own any Final Fantasy characters.  
  
"Can't believe I actually let this happen to me." Complained Squall, as he rushed out of Balamb Garden. Squall wished that he had never left his "cool" side. He pulled out his gunblade, and stared at it. "You are my only friend, you have kept me alive. It's time we become friends again." Stated Squall, as he headed into the fire cave. He remembered how he released all his GFs so that he could live in peace, and now, he needs them more than ever. He entered the cave thoughts rushing through his mind. "Why am I doing this? Why do I want to protect Rinoa so badly? Oh well, after this, I'm going to leave Balamb and never come back. I will have a clear conscience." He muttered to himself. He finally approached the center of the cavern; Ifrit came out of the lava pit.  
  
"Squall, why hath though woken me from thy rest?" Roared Ifrit as he stood up.  
  
"I need your strength Ifrit, once more." Squall replied.  
  
"I see your troubles, I am afraid you will not be able to summon me anymore. You have already used us once. But we can all give you some of our strength. Ifrit said, making a red light beam from him into Squall. "Farewell."  
  
Squall headed back out of the cave. He felt something in him. He took out his gunblade, and he wanted to test himself. Squall took out his cell phone. "Hey Seifer, wanna have a training match. It's been a long time since we have fought."  
  
"Squall, Squall.You are asking for it. The only reason ya beat me those last times were because I was under control from the sorceress. Your on though, be there in 5 minutes." Seifer answered. Squall turned off his phone. He took out his gunblade, and started to swing it.  
  
"My speed is incredible. I can feel the power of the GF's in me. I'm better 10 times better than last time!" Thought Squall to himself.  
  
"Hey bitch, ready for our little duel?" Seifer asked taking out his black blade. Squall grinned. Seifer pointed his blade forward as always. Squall just stood his ground. Seifer lunged at Squall. Squall raised his blade off the ground, Seifer seemed so slow to him. Seifer ducked, swooping his leg trying to trip Squall. Squall jumped over Seifer, and pointed his blade at Seifer's back.  
  
"Pathetic." Squall murmured.  
  
"I'm just warming up," declared Seifer. Seifer turned around, swinging crazily at Squall. Squall with one hand, seemed to have no trouble blocking. Seifer was using 2 hands now, he was panicking. "Remember who got the bigger cut last time don't ya?" Smarted Seifer, as he continued his unsuccessful slashing.  
  
"That's cause you cheated with your gay magic." Squall retorted. Seifer seemed to be sweating immensely. "Well, I've seen your offense, think ya got a good defense."  
  
"Show me what you got," demanded Seifer. Seifer stopped, and stood there in his defensive mode, pointing his gunblade forward.  
  
"I've only been playing with you, now its time to start trying," suggested Squall.  
  
"I'm ready," gloated Seifer. ~Tink~ Seifer's sword fell to the ground. "What the fuck was that?" questioned Seifer. Squall slowly started to grin.  
  
"I was starting to warm up," replied Squall.  
  
"No fucking way, you had to cheat. Damn you, just DAMN YOU!" Seifer yelled, as he picked up his gunblade. He hasted back to the Garden, his face red with either embarrassment, or anger, or both.  
  
"Link, you're next." Squall replied.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"I guess we are going to do this by ourselves, without Squall." Sighed Zell as he put on his Ehrgeiz. He took a practice punch, and busted a floor tile in the dorm.  
  
"Boy, settle down. We still have to think of a way to stop Link." Sephiroth stated.  
  
"Zell, those tiles are expensive, 200 Gil per tile. Just hope Squall doesn't notice," warned Rinoa. Just then Link barged through the door, Selphie and Quistis handcuffed behind him.  
  
"Sorry Rinoa, he made us tell. He was going to kill a bunch of students if we didn't." Quistis cried.  
  
"Rinoa, come now," demanded Link, unsheathing his sword. Zell ran up to him.  
  
"Stand back Rinoa, I'm going to bust him up." Zell gloated, punching an uppercut into Link's chin. ~THUMP~ Zell hit a knockout hit, but Link just stood there. He didn't even flinch.  
  
"Pathetic, there is no point in fighting me. When will you understand that?"  
  
"Zell run!" Selphie ordered, she didn't want to see Zell get hurt. As soon as she finished her sentence, Zell ran behind Sephiroth.  
  
"You take him Sephiroth, I don't want to spoil your fun." Zell said, trying to sound as if he wasn't scared.  
  
"Great, to birds with one stone, I get to kill Sephiroth, and get the girls." Link exclaimed, with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Well, the second one maybe, but you won't be able to kill me." Sephiroth reassured. He came to an eye to eye with Link. Link grabbed Quistis and Selphie, throwing them into the room, this way there was no escape. He shut the door behind him. Now there was nothing but silence, and Link and Sephiroth at a stare down. Link blinked, Sephiroth swung his sword with incredible speed. Link raised his sword, just in time. Blade to blade, the two of them began sidestepping. It seemed, that time did not matter, for one was waiting for the other to make a mistake. Bored of watching, Zell decided to trip Link. While Link and Sephiroth seemed to be hypnotized by each other, Zell kicked the back of Link's knee. Sephiroth took advantage of this situation, Link was falling to the ground, and Sephiroth made a deep cut into Link's shoulder. Just then Link grabbed the end of Sephiroth's sword.  
  
"Nice one," complimented Link. He had his hands tightly together on the sides of the long sword. Sephiroth didn't posses enough strength to pull back, but Link couldn't either. Sephiroth turned his sword quickly, pulling back, leaving 2 large cuts through the gloves on Link's palms. Link, was now pissed. He was tired of playing, he took up his sword, and swung it violently at Sephiroth. He and Sephiroth were engaged, in a lightning speed, all out brawl. The sound of the swords clanking was barely able to keep up with the fight. Minutes went by, Rinoa, Selphie, Quistis, and Zell were amazed. Sadly, Sephiroth seemed to be wearing down faster than Link. Both of them slowing down, but it seemed Sephiroth failed to be offensive. His eyes burning with sweat, he was barely able to stop Link's attacks. Just then somebody knocked on the door. This sound startled Link and he stopped. Sephiroth stood still, and then the door opened.  
  
"Hey pe. what the hell is going on here?" Irvine questioned.  
  
"Leave," ordered Link.  
  
"Wait a minute, why do you have handcuffs on?" Asked Irvine, looking at Quistis and Selphie.  
  
"Because, I made them put those on." Link stated.  
  
"Well you better take them off, or I'll blast you to pieces." Irvine threatened, taking out his gun. ~Tink~ Link cut the barrel off, before Irvine realized what happened.  
"How di."  
  
"Run." Link demanded.  
  
"Sorry Selphie," Irvine said, as he turned tail and ran away like a scared little girl.  
  
"I think Zell is more your type." Rinoa whispered to Selphie.  
  
"Yeah, at least he is willing to die for me." Selphie whispered back.  
  
"Well, shall we continue?" Link asked Sephiroth. Sephiroth was very fatigued, but he slowly got back to combat position.  
  
"Hey asshole!!! Get out of my room!" yelled somebody outside. Link turned around. Squall walked in to claim his dorm back.  
  
"Squall, I'm sorry.I didn't mean to."  
  
"Hush, Rinoa.I'm not here to get mushy. I'm here to regain my pride." Squall said.  
  
"Remember last time who won." Link muttered, grinning at Squall.  
  
"I will wipe that off your face, you pathetic bastard. I'm a lot better now." Squall beckoned.  
  
"We shall see." Link replied, as he began to stare into Squall. Squall stared right back. He motioned Link to attack, with his bring it on, hand signal. Link charged at Squall, both hands on his blade, Link thrusted at Squall. With only one hand, Squall knocked Link's attack off target, and into a shelf. Link's Master Sword was stuck. Link tugged and tugged at it. But Link wasn't defeated, just as Squall was to thrust his sword, Link took out a red gem, and yelled the name Din. He was now surrounded by immense flames, his speed and strength was now doubled. He yanked his blade out, clanking it against Squall's. Squall's gunblade was knocked from his hand, and again, he had lost. Sephiroth knew not attack him at the moment, for he knew the power of a goddess protected Link. Link's flames disappeared, he grabbed Rinoa, slinging her over his shoulder, grabbing Selphie in his left hand, and Quistis in his right. He now had all three of them. He left the dorm, forcing them to come with him. For he knew, he still had to kill Sephiroth, but not with all his luggage.  
  
"This is just great, now what?" Zell asked, turning toward Sephiroth for an answer.  
  
I hope this isn't too boring, this story isn't near complete. Lot's of action is yet to come, besides it hasn't gotten to the good parts yet. 


	7. Two Strong warriors, and a Jackass Unite

Chapter 7  
  
"You done pouting Squall?" Sephiroth asked, looking over at a pissed off Squall.  
  
"I'm not pouting, but ya don't understand how it feels. To lose a fight, I should have won that one. What happened?"  
  
"Squall, tell me. What were you really fighting for?" Sephiroth questioned, surprised Zell was being quiet for once.  
  
"I lost the first time. I went to the GFs and received there power. I had totally overtaken Seifer, so I went for Link, knowing I was at least 10 times better." Answered Squall, as he stared at his gunblade.  
  
"Well, ya really need to fight for something besides pride. You really like that gunblade don't you." Sephiroth said, getting ready to make a point.  
  
"Yeah, it seems to be the only thing that I have left." Squall replied.  
  
"Let me see it." Sephiroth commanded, reaching over to it. Squall slowly handed it to him. Sephiroth looked at it. He stood up, then he grabbed the tip of the blade and the handle and broke it over his knee. He dropped both halves to the ground, "There is something else, something you had...which you are about to lose"  
  
"You son of a bitch, ya broke.I'm going to kill you!" Swore Squall as he realized he had no blade.  
  
"You and what weapon? I think ya need to stop being so damn hard headed. You know you care about her, so save her. Don't trick yourself into saying that you like a piece of metal more than.." Sephiroth was cut off by more yelling.  
  
"That was my blade, it was my first real weapon...I had it since the day I started training this garden. If it wasn't for that gunblade, I wouldn't..."  
  
"Dude, I hate to admit it, but Sephiroth is right. And even now, ya got enough money to get another gunblade. Besides, that's not the best combat blade out now. They got this one called Dragonwing, and it is wicked." Zell explained.  
  
"Squall, it's a sword. I keep mine because, I believe the longer the sword, the more skilled the fighter. But if mine broke, I would just go get another, not mourn about it." Sephiroth retorted.  
  
"Dammit, what the fuck is wrong with you too. It's a goddamned sword, and you talk like I'm all upset about it. Zell, go get me a Dragonwing. Here, this is 500,000 Gil, keep the change." Squall said, trying to be giving.  
  
"Uh, dude, I hate to burst your bubble. The Dragonwing, cost like 3 mil." Zell said grinning.  
  
"Well fuck, hold on. I got some money back here, he opened a safe.which had probably 5 mil in it. Here ya go." Squall gave Zell the money, and Zell quickly left in a hurry.  
  
"You got nice friend's" Sephiroth stated, knowing something wasn't right.  
  
Zell, skipped down the stairs of the Garden entrance, all the way to the market in town. He strolled over to the weapons store. "I will buy a Dragonwing."  
  
"Yes sir, that will be 20,000 Gil. Here is your receipt, and your gunblade." The man handed it over the counter. Zell's smile grew, he went over to the jewelry store. He bought a black pearl necklace for 1.5 mil. He knew Selphie would love this. After that, he went to the food store, and bought 3 packages of hotdogs, beer, and chips. On his way back to the Garden, he rented a corvette.  
  
Meanwhile, waiting for Zell to get back, Squall and Sephiroth were getting bored "Want to play a game of cards." Squall asked, taking out his Triple Triad cards.  
  
"Sure why not...uh what the hell are those?" Sephiroth asked confused, he was a poker player.  
  
"This is cards, ya never heard of cards?" Squall asked, feeling like the smart one.  
  
"Yeah, but those are like children cards. Try these." Sephiroth took out a deck of playing cards.  
  
"Teach me how to play," insisted Squall, now feeling stupid.  
  
"It's simple, we both put money on the table, and whoever has the better hand wins, we play 5 card stud." Sephiroth explained.  
  
"Ok, let's see." Squall took 50,000 out of his pocket, and smacked it on the table.  
  
"Oh, think yur going to win." Sephiroth snapped, taking his last 50k out of his out of his trench. Sephiroth dealed the cards. He was happy, when he had gotten a four 8s. He laid them on the table in front of Squall. Squall took his hand, and laid down a 10, Jack, Queen, King, and Ace of Spades.  
  
"Nice try, you lose though." Sephiroth retorted, as he took the money off the table.  
  
"Oh well, there is always next time right?" Squall said, holding a little big of anger in. Just then Zell came through the doorway.  
  
"Got your sword." Zell quickly said, turning around and walking to the couch.  
  
"Thanks, let me see the receipt." Squall requested. Zell pretended to feel in his pockets.  
  
"Oh shit, must have dropped it." Zell falsely confessed.  
  
"That's ok, I know you guys would never rob me." Joked Squall.  
  
"Now we must begin our plan." Sephiroth started.  
  
Time for some action...just keep on a reading, if your tired go get yourself some coffee and come back. It's not hard to read...when your eyes are tired, just hold your breathe and say, "YES I CAN!"  
  
Oh and I got a few good writers on here to recommend: Nephthys Jeckel is good for gore, blood, and all around badass stories, such as Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, and some Hell Raiser. Ryoko Zero for very good yuri fan fictions, some you may like yuri some you may not. Vicious One, I guess I could say this writer writes about anything anime, watch out for his yuri...he plans on putting some in his next stories. And, if you're a writer that rights about Yaoi, then I'm sorry, I can't recommend you. Elvenluver is a humble writer also, she is just starting to write, so check her out. Her Zelda story was interesting. 


	8. Leaving the 8th Dimension

Chapter 8  
  
"Will you three shut up, I mean damn. The other ones weren't this damned annoying!" Scolded Link, as he listened to constant complaining from Rinoa, Quistis, and mainly Selphie. "That's it, next time you pinch me Selphie, I'm getting the bags." He reached down, into a pocket of his tunic, and pulled out 1 large burlap bag.  
  
"We ain't getting in that!" Yelled Selphie, standing her grounds. Link unsheathed his sword.  
  
"If you say one more word, that's where you will be." Link threatened. Selphie knew she should shut up, didn't want to get Rinoa and Quistis in more trouble. Link put his weapon and the bag away. "I imagine you three are tired of walking." Link implied politely. He took out his ocarina, and played a certain song. Epona the horse came out of nowhere. "This is Epona, you can ride if you like," offered Link. The three women looked at each other.  
  
"I guess we can," replied Rinoa. Link lifted her up, and placed her on the saddle. Then he helped Quistis up.  
  
"Alright, let's go," Link said.  
  
"Hey meanie, what about me!!!?" Yelled Selphie, throwing another one of her fits.  
  
"Fine," Link boosted her up, and grabbed her butt. "Squishy." Link joked.  
  
"You pervert!" Selphie kicked him in the chin. Link didn't say anything, but he laughed more than he had ever laughed before. As they walked, Link took them into the woods, then an orange portal opened.  
  
"Let's go," Link ordered. They had lots of questions, but none of them wanted to ask Link, they knew they would find out when they get there.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Well what do we do?" Zell questioned, as he impatiently paced around.  
  
"Well, we go to Cid and ask for an army." Squall said sarcastically. Sephiroth jumped up out of his chair.  
  
"Did you say Cid. Sounds like a great idea. Take me to meet him." Sephiroth excitedly confirmed.  
  
"I was joking." Squall gestured.  
  
"Well I'm not, take me to him." Sephiroth demanded. Squall nodded, he and Zell left the dorm. Sephiroth followed them to the main building. Zell opened the elevator and set it for the third floor. The three men waited for it to reach the top. As the door opened, Squall ran over to the double doors and knocked.  
  
"Who is it?" Cid asked.  
  
"It's me, Squall, and a few friends. I have some problems to share with you."  
  
"Come in." Cid requested. Squall opened the doors and walked in with Sephiroth behind him.  
  
"YOU!" Cid yelled, hitting a red alert button. "Kill this man!!!"  
  
"What's going on?" Squall asked.  
  
"Yeah what the fuck?" Zell echoed.  
  
"Didn't expect me to find you did you Cid." Sephiroth said, taking out his blade. Squall and Zell wondered what was going on. They would trust Cid over this man any day.  
  
"Squall, Zell...stand back this bitch is mine." Sephiroth declared. Just then about 10 guards poured into the room. They surrounded Sephiroth. Luckily they didn't have guns, instead they all had shock sticks. "Haha. Cid, Cid, Cid...letting your guard down like that, you really should get weapons that can actually challenge me." Sephiroth gloated.  
  
"Squall, Zell. Take him out." Cid ordered. Squall just stood there, Zell was willing to do whatever Squall did. Squall looked over at Cid, and over at Sephiroth.  
  
"Cid or Sephiroth." Squall muttered to himself. Zell remembered something special about the Dragonwing.  
  
"Squall, the Dragonwing flashes red when somebody tells a lie." Zell whispered quietly into Squall's ear. Squall took out his new gunblade. Having not examined it, he began to admire its unique looks. It looked much like the Punishment, only it had dragon carvings along the blade. It had yellowish orange fire on painted along the blade, the handle was curved and had a pointy bottom, much like a dragon wing. It even had six inches of serrated blade on the top side behind the point. He began to move it swiftly in the air.  
  
"I like this. Sephiroth, what is going on here? Why are you killing Cid?" Squall asked, watching his gunblade in the corner of his eye.  
  
"I have my reasons. Your reason should be, he has Rinoa." Sephiroth answered. Strange no flash, Squall began to disbelieve Zell, until...  
  
"He's lying Squall. I nev..." Cid said, making the biggest mistake in his life. The gunblade flashed red.  
  
"You bastard...why, I trusted you like a father." Squall yelled, almost in shock at what had happened. Cid, grunted. He brushed past everybody, including Sephiroth who was surrounded. Cid got in the elevator, and went down to the first floor, hoping to get into his car. He must have alerted more guards, because another 20 barged in.  
  
"Squall, go get Cid. Zell and I will handle these weaklings." Sephiroth ordered. Before he finished, Squall ran, jumping off the desk over the guards and out the doorway. Sephiroth raised his blade, Zell tightened his gloves. The guards wildly swung at Sephiroth with the shock sticks. Sephiroth quickly ducked under the attacks. Zell tackled 2 guards, one shocked him. Instead of being stunned, it angered Zell. He was crazy now, a whole new side of him in battle. He grabbed the neck of his attacker, twisting it backwards. Sephiroth was easily dodging, but he didn't have much of a chance to attack. Zell grabbed a shock stick from the dead man, then ran over to help the old man. He ran it through one of the guards, ripping it back out. Intestines dangled from it. Sephiroth finally now had an opening, he ran out of the circle of sentry.  
  
"Not bad kid," complimented Sephiroth. Zell grinned, knowing he had finally impressed him.  
  
"Easy men, there are only two of them. Walters, Nelton come let's take em, the rest of you stand back." The commander said. These were the best three army units. The commander drew his sword, the other two seemed to be martial arts specialist.  
  
"Tough guys mine," Sephiroth stated. Zell, centered in on the other two. Sephiroth and the commander met swords. Walters started to do his dumb attack sounds.  
  
"HUUUUUYYYIIIIAAAAA!!!!" Walters yelled, raising a fist running towards Zell. Zell ducked, performing a back flip off Walters back who had ran past him. While Zell was in the air, Sephiroth was busy, well semi busy blocking all the commanders pathetic attacks. The commander was good compared to normal army, but Sephiroth was in a different league. Zell landed on top of Nelton. Nelton grabbed Zell's throat, choking, suffocating Zell. Walters turned around and grabbed Zell's hair. "HUUUUUUYYYYIIIIAAAA!!!" Walters yelled, pulling as hard as he could. Zell almost unconscious gave Nelton a double titty twister. Nelton released Zell's throat, screaming in pain. Zell took hold of Walters's arms, and bent them the wrong way. Walters let go, realizing they were broken. Zell got up doing a jump kick, knocking Walters across the side of the face, leaving him unconscious. As he landed, he stomped down on Nelton's chest. Seeing that Zell was done, Sephiroth quit playing. With the commander still attacking, Sephiroth grabbed the dull side of his blade, and ran him through with the Masamune. Most of the other guards quickly escaped, for they knew it was suicide to go against these two. Three guards still stayed, and started running at Sephiroth and Zell in a straight line. Zell grabbed the back end of Sephiroth's sword, and gave a mischievous wink. Sephiroth realized the plan, they both ran in a clothesline position, so fast the guards didn't realize they were severed in half. Sephiroth turned around to watch this victorious moment, Zell was a little edgy about killing his own allies, but he didn't let it show.  
  
"Quick, let's go see if we can find Cid and Squall." Zell suggested. He and Sephiroth quickly ran through the door. Sephiroth cut a whole through the glass in the elevator and jumped through landing outside on his feet. Zell stopped and looked down. "That's quite a jump," complained Zell.  
  
"Hurry up!" Sephiroth yelled back. Zell did a silent prayer, and jumped out with his eyes closed. He landed on something softer than pavement. He opened his eyes and saw Raijin.  
  
"Thanks man." Zell said, running off after Sephiroth.  
  
"I'll get you for that chicken wuss!!!" Raijin yelled. Fujin was behind, and she seemed to be humored.  
  
Cid was just pulling out of the parking lot. Squall was dangling off the back of his Ferrari. Zell and Sephiroth got there just in time to see what was happening. Sephiroth ran off after them. Zell slowly walked over to his corvette. By the time Cid was out of the Garden, Sephiroth was quite a ways behind. Luckily Zell had a fast car too.  
  
"Get in." Zell ordered. Sephiroth would have normally not listened to an order, but now was not the time to bicker. He got in, Zell drove off going 130 after them. Cid was now within eye site, he had another 5 miles before reaching the Town of Balamb. Cid going an easy 150 on his Ferrari, made it hard for Zell to keep up. Zell, shifted up, and was going 165. The disadvantage of having a two wheel car made traction a little problem also. Zell almost spun out but controlled it. He pulled up right behind Cid, Squall stepped off the hood of the corvette onto the Ferrari. Cid saw Squall on the back, and started to swerve. Squall fell back down, holding onto the spoiler on the Ferrari.  
  
"I got an idea, drive up beside Cid." Sephiroth ordered Zell. Zell nodded, and slowly got up beside Cid's car, Sephiroth stuck his sword into Cid's back left tire. Sparks started shooting everywhere. Sephiroth reached out to Squall. As Cid fishtailed it bumped into Zell's corvette, close enough for Squall to grab Sephiroth's arm. Zell slowly came to a stop, as he saw the town gate up ahead. Cid's car was now completely out of control, and it bashed right into the gate.  
  
"Well, Indiana Jones, you owe me one." Sephiroth stated.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Squall muttered. Zell noticed Cid slowly staggering out of his burning car.  
  
"He's getting away!" Yelled Zell, pointing over at Cid.  
  
"I'll get him," Squall murmured. He ran over to the Ferrari, and he grabbed Cid by the collar. Zell started to run over to him, but Sephiroth stopped him.  
  
"Let him handle it," Sephiroth retorted.  
  
"Why did you have them kidnapped?" Squall yelled, face to face with Cid.  
  
"Because, I am the God of this universe, and I do what I want." Cid replied, with blood dripping from his mouth.  
  
"You aren't God, you are merely a man, and you're dying right now," Squall gestured.  
  
"I am God, and this is merely a shell. I will have the one I want, and the others will be released." Cid scorned.  
  
"Why did you take only these three girls for, I guess you just like to piss me off." Squall scorned back, raising his blade to Cid's neck.  
  
"I take the girls I find that are worthy of giving birth to my son. Who will take my place as the supreme ruler? Go ahead, stab me with that thing, your only killing one of my many forms." Cid assured Squall.  
  
"Why these three, if it wasn't for us you wouldn't have a world," Squall asked.  
  
"I have made many dimensions, I could destroy, or save them at any time. But I made them, giving all people the chance of doing what they wish. I do not know the future. Sadly I take the best woman I find, and she dies after birth. But she will have been the mother of a God. And don't worry, those aren't the only three women I'm choosing from, there are 4 other dimensions as well."  
  
"Your nuts," Squall snapped.  
  
"Well, I am going to lose this body any second now. I guess it is only right that I tell you the portal to my realm. It is in the woods, if you have the balls come confront me..." Cid's eyes went lifeless, and he lay there motionless. Squall respectidly laid the limp body on the ground.  
  
"Good bye old man," Squall sighed, still having some respect for the man that took him in. He strolled over back to Zell and Sephiroth. "He's gone, if you want to talk to him in his true form, his portal is in the woods over there." Squall said, looking at Zell, then back to Sephiroth.  
  
"This car is a rental, I need to drive it back to the shop." Zell stated.  
  
"Well, I don't think we will be coming back after this, so it doesn't matter," confirmed Sephiroth who was heading in the direction of the woods. Squall and Zell followed behind him. After thirty minutes of walking, they saw a cowboy in the distance.  
  
"Howdy guys!" Yelled a familiar voice. Not long after, they realized it was Irvine.  
  
"Damn, how did you find us?" Squall asked with a grim look.  
  
"The Garden is on Red Alert, and I saw Zell and that one guy leave in a hurry. So I followed on foot." Irvine explained.  
  
"Well, we are going to save the girls, I guess if you want to come you can." Zell suggested, disgusted that he was actually being nice to Irvine.  
  
"Aight, let's go." Irvine replied. Sephiroth, Squall, and Zell remained quiet, listening to Irvine's dumb rescue plans. They finally came up on the orange portal.  
  
"There is no turning back." Sephiroth stated, as he walked into the portal. Zell looked at Squall who just walked in afterwards. He followed too. Irvine stood there staring at the portal. He stuck his hand in, and screamed when it almost sucked him in. Then his hat got sucked in.  
  
"Goddammit." Irvine complained, as he went in after his hat. 


	9. The Reunion of Heroes

Chapter 9  
  
"I have them sir." Link said, bowing down. The three women on the horse were right there in front of the Supreme Master.  
  
"Welcome thee, I am the Supreme Master. I prefer Cid for short," Cid greeted. The old man looked like a raisin. Most of his hair was gone, and he had a silver, lion headed cane to walk with.  
  
"Uh hi," Rinoa greeted back.  
  
"What she said," Quistis retorted. Selphie just sat there, not saying anything.  
  
"Well, I hope your trip here hasn't been too rough." Cid joked, and started coughing when he tried to laugh.  
  
"I will show you too your rooms." Link confirmed. He walked down the halls leading his guest. He came to a room, number 8. "This is your room." Link said, opening the door. It was beautiful on the inside, better than the premium hotels they had ever seen.  
  
"I guess this isn't too bad." Quistis complemented as Link helped her down. The girls seemed happy, except Rinoa. She knew somewhat what was going to happen. She just couldn't tell them what was going to happen. After all she figured there is still much they will learn anyways.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Looking around, Squall noticed they were in front of a huge castle like structure. Irvine noticed hit hat lying in the dirt a few feet away. It started moving, Irvine screamed.  
  
"AAHHHHH, my hat is moving on its own." He quickly ran behind Sephiroth. Sephiroth lunged his sword through the hat, and blood poured out from underneath it. He lifted it with his sword, and handed it back to Irvine. "Oh, it's just a monkey. This place is giving me the creeps already." Complained Irvine, as he wiped the blood off with a hanky.  
  
"They should be here any minute." Sephiroth implied while he looked at the bright sun.  
  
"Who?" Zell asked, curiously looking around at his new environment.  
  
"The people from the other dimensions, I imagine they care about there girlfriends as much as you guys do." Sephiroth confirmed. Just then, a couple of people seemed to just appear. On the right was a man, he was his spiky blond hair stood out. The left, there was actually a woman with him. She had long braided hair and pink dress.  
  
"I got the only one that was willing to come." Aeris said, looking at Sephiroth.  
  
"Is Cid Highwind dead?" Sephiroth questioned, looking at Aeris. Sephiroth looked over at Cloud's buster sword and saw blood on it. "Never mind, you did a good job." He complimented. Just then the spiky headed guy got a grim look.  
  
"What are you doing here!?" Cloud raised his sword, in attack position.  
  
"Cool it, I'm ok now. What you killed down there wasn't me. It was Jenova." Sephiroth answered.  
  
"But how are you alive?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Remember, ya threw me off a pipe. I was knocked unconscious, and fell in impure materia. And somehow it got into the lifestream, and floated me north to the mountains. After the earth quake, that woman over there in pink, she got me out. Blamed me for stabbing her or something." Sephiroth was getting tired of explaining, so Aeris finished.  
  
"It was Jenova, in the shape of Sephiroth that stabbed me. AND I WASN'T DEAD YOU MORON! I found my special materia. It rejuvenated me. Then later after some earthquake, this man floated up to the shore around that excavation place. He was encoded. They helped me chisel him out, and the first thing he said was."  
  
"Is it too late?" Sephiroth cut in. "Upon long nap, I had a dream. It was this scenario. I remembered seeing a portal down in that mako reactor while I was falling. When I went through it, a man named Cid was talking about his plans. I heard them, and his future son is born he is going to wipe out all these dimensions, and make different ones. Plus after the old codger dies, destiny will choose the next Supreme. And I have already chosen a Queen." Sephiroth explained, looking at Aeris. She quickly ran over to him, kissing him. Sephiroth's face turned bright red from embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry, I get carried away." Aeris sighed.  
  
"I think its just funny." Zell got cut off by a loud yell.  
  
"SILENCE!!!" Sephiroth yelled, at the top of his lungs. Everybody was completely confused by this story, except Cloud. He still wondered why Aeris liked Sephiroth.  
  
"I understand now, sorry for misjudging you Sephiroth." Cloud apologized. "Anyways, I'm Cloud. I guess you guys could say I'm from the '7th Dimension' and I'm here for Tifa, and Yuffie." Just then, another group appeared. One had a bandana and a large tattoo on his chest. Another had blond hair, and a tail. And the fat one was dressed in armor. Then four others appeared. One was big and blue, covered with fur. Another wore a red trench coat, and tented glasses. The blond one had an eye patch, and one had a long red robe, and a long ponytail.  
  
"I got them for ya Auron," confirmed the bandana man.  
  
"Thanks Jecht, wasn't sure I could count on ya, but you pulled through." Auron answered back.  
  
"Hey, you're the host that was in my dream!" Sephiroth started...  
  
"Yes I was, I chose you, because I knew that you have never failed an assignment." Auron replied. "Anyways, instead of standing around here like idiots, let's all introduce ourselves, since nobody knows you are. I will start, my name is Auron. I am here to help you. And I don't like introducing myself." The bandana man started next.  
  
"Hi, my name is Jecht. As you know, we are all here to save somebody. My son was not able to come for her, he hasn't served enough time in the Farplane yet to leave. So I am his substitute." Next the blue one started to talk.  
  
"Kimarhi is ronso. Ronso fight for pride." Then Zell stood up.  
  
"I am Zell, and I love hotdogs." Then Sephiroth is started to speak.  
  
"This is getting stupid, how about everybody talk to who they want to talk to and that's final." Auron agreed with Sephiroth too. The crowd of warriors explained all of there problems, and motives to each other.  
  
After almost an hour of chit chat, they decided to form a plan. Only problem is nobody possessed the knowledge of defeating Cid. Only way they thought was too take the girls, and make sure he never has a son.  
  
"I got an idea, let's form four groups. Each of us goes through there trying to find the holdings. We meet back here in 2 hours. Once we get them out, and all the groups are supposed to meet here, if you aren't here you will be left behind." Auron suggested.  
  
"Sounds like a brilliant plan." Sephiroth gestured.  
  
"Ok, since my idea I choose captains" Auron implied. "I captain of Squad 1, Sephiroth is Squad 2, Squall is Squad 3, and ..." Auron was cut off.  
  
"I want Squad 4," demanded Aeris.  
  
"No, you will just be more tempting for him to come after. I have you safe now, and I do not want to have to worry about leverage." Sephiroth confirmed.  
  
"I want to be Squad 4, and I will no matter what you say. Or I will go alone." Aeris continued. Sephiroth started to complain.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Fine, Aeris. You are Squad 4." Now since I'm Squad 1, I choose first. Gippal, you're with me," motioned Auron. Sephiroth was next.  
  
"Cloud your with me." Sephiroth said.  
  
"Zell, you're with me." Squall said.  
  
"Jecht, you're in my group." Aeris insisted.  
  
"Two at a time now. Nooj, Kimarhi, you guys are with me." Auron said.  
  
"Zidane, Steiner, you are with me." Sephiroth ordered.  
  
"Wait, we are uneven, I want one of your guys, Auron." Squall asked.  
  
"Kimarhi, you are with Squall." Auron agreed.  
  
"Ok, Steiner is with Aeris. Now we all have teams of 3, which leaves one more." Sephiroth stated,  
  
"Yeah, what about me?" Irvine asked. "Why am I always the oddball left out?"  
  
"Aeris he is with you," Auron gestured.  
  
"Huh uh, no way," she bickered.  
  
"He is with you Sephiroth." Auron tried again.  
  
"Nope, screw that." Sephiroth said.  
  
"I ain't taking him." Squall declared.  
  
"Alright, Irvine. You stand out here, and watch for us to come out." Auron finished.  
  
"Oh yeah, I always wanted to be a one man team, the most important. Auron your awesome!" yelled Irvine. Now the four Squads were getting ready to enter the fort, hoping they would all come back alive... 


	10. Father Meets Son

Chapter 10  
  
"I hope that old man knows what he is doing." Complained Zell, as he climbed through a pipe.  
  
"Kimarhi not like smell, something bothers Kimarhi's nose." Kimarhi complained also as he climbed in.  
  
"Well, no shit. Kimarhi you voted to take the sewers." Squall stated as he followed, making sure nobody was following them.  
  
"What's a sewer anyways?" Asked Kimarhi as he scratched his head. Zell rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ya big blue dummy, a sewer is where shit comes out of pipes and goes to the main stream." Zell smarted.  
  
"Kimarhi think you are too blunt. Kimarhi warn you not to be so blunt," warned Kimarhi.  
  
"Kimarhi is gay, and needs to learn the word I. How's that for blunt ya big blue bitch?!!!" Screamed Zell. Kimarhi turned on Zell, the two of them started throwing punches. Squall was getting pissed off, from all the noise they were making.  
  
"That's it women," said Squall, as he took some baby powder out of his pocket.  
  
"Noooooooo!!!" Zell screamed as he started to cover his face, but it was too late. Squall had already smacked them both with 2 hands full of baby powder.  
  
"How ya like that bitches, ya done girly fighting?" asked Squall as he brushed his hands off. Kimarhi seemed to be pissed off, but didn't say nothing...but Zell just bitched more.  
  
"That's it Squall, next time you do that, I will hit back." Zell threatened.  
  
"Don't break a nail." Squall joked as he finally reached the end of the pipes. They all climbed out of the sewer, and started to search through the halls.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Meanwhile, squad 4 was climbing up to a window on the top floor. "I'm getting to old for this." Complained Jecht as he slipped through the window. After the three of them finally climbed through, they seemed to be in a stonewall room. To there left was a big thick wooden door, Steiner, the plump knight went of to open it. Soon as the door opened, Link stood right outside.  
  
"Hey, what..." Link started, but was cut off when Steiner slammed the door in his face, and locked it.  
  
"Prepare for battle." Aeris ordered as she took out her staff. Jecht pulled his sword off his shoulder strap, and the knight unsheathed his shiny green blade. Just then Link kicked in the door, and crossed paths with Aeris.  
  
"Girl, you don't want none of this." Link warned, pointing his sword at her chin. She knocked it to the side with a swing of her staff.  
  
"I'm not scared of you." She confirmed, as Jecht and Steiner moved up beside her. Steiner motioned the other two back, notifying that he wanted a little one on one match with this so called legend. Link stared into Steiner's face, Steiner hadn't reached a level of experience to understand what Link was doing. Link's blank face slowly began to put on a grin. Steiner clanked swords.  
  
"Want to do a little fencing?" Link asked, knowing that this wasn't going to be a difficult match. Steiner nodded, they clanked there swords, then stepped back. Link started by making the first attack. Steiner blocked each one easily. Link started going a little faster, Steiner seemed to be keeping up. Then Link soon began to get bored, he was tired of playing. "Now that you have taken wuss mode, it's time for ya to try a little medium."  
  
"Impossible, you know as well as I do. You've been trying your hardest." Steiner wheezed. Link began to prove him wrong. Steiner charged Link in rage, but before he got near him with the sword.~tink~ Steiner's sword laid on the ground five feet away. Jecht quickly ran over to Link, thrashing, but Link grabbed him by the throat, and squeezed, Steiner jumped onto Link's back, putting Link in a headlock.  
  
"Run woman!" Steiner yelled. Aeris started off out of the room, but stopped when she heard Jecht fall to the ground. She looked back, and he had a sword stuck through him. Unable to leave him, she ran back to him. Link threw Steiner off to the ground, knocking him unconscious.  
  
'I killed a good man' Link thought to himself. Just then, the ground started to shake...and from far away land something or somebody was on there way.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"He killed my father!" A young man yelled. The man by the gate didn't seem to care. "Look, just let me by this one time. I promise I will stay double time next time." The young man said again.  
  
"On this rare occasion, I shall let you pass. Better make this a long lifetime, cause you are going to be down here a long time next time." The gatekeeper warned, as he pounded his cane, making the gate open.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Irvine was outside, pacing around waiting for something to shoot at. He noticed far away, a blond man, who was wearing a yellow shirt. Irvine raised his gun, and shot...the young man fell to the ground. "Oh yeah, one bad guy frag." Irvine complimented himself.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Can we make the deal triple time?" The young man asked. The gatekeeper laughed as he opened it once again.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Irvine sat there, happily praising himself of his first real kill. Just then the blond man appeared again. Irvine screamed "I already killed you!!!" Irvine then went and hid behind a tree. The young man pulled out a blue sword, and pointed it at Irvine. Irvine shot but this time, the kid was able to deflect the bullets with his sword. Irvine then ran out of ammo, and was standing there defenseless.  
  
"You bastard, now it's yur turn to die!" The blond man exclaimed. He pushed his sword against Irvine's chest.  
  
"Please don't hurt me." Irvine cried, getting on his knees and putting his hands in prayer position. The kid was amazed, he thought he was the biggest cry baby in the world, but now he seen somebody worse.  
  
"I'm just fucking around. My name is Tidus, nice to meet you." Tidus held out his hand, and helped Irvine up.  
  
"Sorry for shooting you Tidus, why are you here anyways?" Irvine asked wiping tears off his face.  
  
"I'm here to save Yuna, and see my old man who is probably already dead by now." Tidus said walking off.  
  
"Can I come?" Asked Irvine, as he was dragging on Tidus's leg.  
  
"Get off me dumbass, I let ya live...so leave me the fuck alone." Tidus warned, kicking Irvine off. Irvine ran back to his rock.  
  
"Why am I always the oddball left out, and he was hot too." Irvine cried for some time. Not much later, Tidus had arrived to the scene where Jecht was, and he saw a man in green, and a woman in a pink dress. To the side was an unconscious knight.  
  
"Father," Tidus said, as he ran to Jecht who was on the ground.  
  
"Hello son, I guess you're getting tired of seeing me die." Jecht joked. Link stood there, and seemed to find something strange about this young man.  
  
"I will kill him for you dad." Tidus vowed.  
  
"No son, I want you to get along with your brother." Jecht said, expecting a surprised reaction.  
  
"BROTHER!!!?" Link and Tidus both yelled.  
  
"That's right, you are half brothers. I had no choice but to leave Link, the real truth is...I was a drunk, and your mother said that if I didn't care enough about you to stop drinkin, then I didn't care enough. After your mother said that, I just got up and left. I went to the fairy on the mountain, and asked to have a second chance. She sent me to a completely different world...and within a year I found another woman. I'm sorry Tidus, I should have said something. And I'm sorry for abandoning your mother like that, she might not have died, if I could have been there to save her." Jecht confessed. Link knelt down, Tidus stood there in shock. He wasn't too upset, for he knew he would see his dad in the Farplane when the time came.  
  
"Dad?" Link questioned...he then noticed the slight resemblance, and the resemblance between him and Tidus showed. "I'm glad to meet you Dad, I always wanted to go looking for you..."  
  
"Enough chat son. I need you to stop Cid, stop working for him. Help your brother, and kill the old man once and for all." Jecht requested.  
  
"I can't father, he has Princess Zelda. He will kill her if I don't obey his commands." Link said. Jecht took Link's hand, and Tidus's hand.  
  
"I know you two will think of something, I was never good at this mushy stuff, but what the hell. I love you guys." Jecht wheezed, as his eyes seemed to turn lifeless.  
  
Hope this story is getting good enough for ya. You guys have Auron to thank for reviewing me, kinda pointless to write if ya don't think ya have readers, anways, thanx for the review man. 


	11. A Heavy Decision

Chapter 11  
  
Link kneeled down to his father. "Father!!! Don't go yet! It's not fair, I finally meet him, and he's dead. All because I slew him with my own sword." Link yelled, but he held back his tears, for this wasn't the time to lose control.  
  
"Link, don't worry about it. I killed him too, my.I mean our old man has a strange way of saying hello. He will return from the Farplane, if you don't visit there first." Tidus said, trying to console Link.  
  
"Link, didn't he tell you to go save Zelda, shouldn't you honor his last wishes and help us defeat Cid." Aeris stated, as she walked over to see if Steiner would regain consciousness soon.  
  
"That's right. That bastard is the one to blame for everything. But no sword shall slay him." Link exclaimed, as he stood up and stared into the shiny reflection of his blade that bear the blood of his own father.  
  
"Well, Link, you should know more than anybody else. For you helped him to get a woman." Snapped Tidus pushing all the guilt on his brother.  
  
"Stop it! I think the best thing we can do now is move on and go look for a way to stop Cid." Aeris declared. The knight started to regain consciousness.  
  
"Aeris watch out!" The knight yelled, as he charged for Link. Link moved to the right, and Steiner almost ran through Aeris.  
  
"Hey chubby, I'm on your side now. So chill." Link said. Steiner looked over at Aeris, who nodded at him. The plump knight then sheathed his sword and waited for orders.  
  
"So Link, do you have any ideas on how to take this guy?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Well...the old man has this huge book. He seems to always be searching for stuff in there. I saw him looking in it one time, he said if he ever caught me around that book he would kill me and Zelda." Link answered.  
  
"Well, how about we go get that book," insisted Aeris.  
  
"Sounds like a great idea, but remember I'm risking my life and hers if we screw up." Link replied.  
  
"Seriously Link, do you think he will let her go? He obviously will have another assignment for you, and once he is with you he will kill the both of you. He can't risk people knowing about him." Tidus stated.  
  
"I have thought about it...but I just deny that as a possibility. I do not care what happens to me, but I mustn't let anything happen to the Princess of Hyrule." Link gestured.  
  
"Look, I will find a way to get Yuna out of here...that is all that matters to me. Fuck Cid, fuck saving the world. I helped defeat Sin, and I got screwed..." Tidus started...  
  
"Tidus! You may haven't gotten what you wanted. It is Cid's fault for what has happened to you. Don't let him destroy the planet just because you don't care. If you care for Yuna, then you will help her. You know she is always bringing the peace back to the planet, and you know if she lives through this that she will try to find a way to stop Cid. You helped defeat Sin, you wasn't there when she saved the world the second time. For once can't you give her a break and take care of the problems yourself?" Aeris explained, hoping Tidus would get the point. Tidus looked down at the ground, realizing how selfish he was being.  
  
"Fine...we destroy Cid, but even if he is gone. Will the universe be any safer?" Asked Tidus with a concerned look on his face,  
  
"Yes, I will make sure of it. Sephiroth will take the role, and he is fair man. I shall make sure he keeps his word." Aeris reassured.  
  
"Hey, it's been two hours. We must have wasted a lot of time. It's best we hurry outside," informed the knight. They quickly climbed out of the window and down the wall. They went out and seen everybody else out there waiting. None of the captives were there so none of them must have found anything. Aeris looked over and saw Sephiroth staring off into space.  
  
"Hey Sephy!" She yelled, running to him.  
  
"Oh Aeris, you had me worried." Sephiroth exclaimed. "We found nothing, but I did find this book..."  
  
"Let me see it!" Aeris demanded grabbing it from him. Just then Link came from around the corner.  
  
"Hey it's him, get him!" Yelled Zell, then everybody glanced over. They all drew there weapons.  
  
"No wait! He is on our side." Aeris tried to explain.  
  
"He is tricking you." Sephiroth stated. Link walked straight up to Sephiroth, who had his Masamune out.  
  
"Kill me if you wish, but can you wait till Cid is gone." Link retorted.  
  
"How do you expect me to believe you? With your help Cid was able to get this far into his plan." Sephiroth yelled, as he raised his sword in the air. Surprisingly Link didn't try to defend himself. Just as the blade was about to split Link's skull, Aeris grabbed Sephiroth's arms.  
  
"Please, listen. He is on our side, don't kill him." Aeris said quietly. She gave him her sad look, and not even Sephiroth was able to disagree then. The rest of the crowd lowered there weapons as Sephiroth did.  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing." Sephiroth implied.  
  
"Open that book, I bet there is a way to destroy Cid in there," said Link. Sephiroth opened the book, and searched through the pages. Everybody sat down in the grass, and waited for Sephiroth's instructions. After about 3 hours of looking, Sephiroth had skimmed through the whole book, and found only one way that seemed useful.  
  
"This isn't much...but its all we got. If one goes to the Supreme Ruler and calls for Sanction then he will be forced to go to war. He will send an army made of his supreme warriors. 'Army of 10,000 super warriors, each stronger than any known warrior created in each dimension.' That's what it says... The only ones who can defeat this army are those who have a strong will, and a strong heart, body and soul. I think that's us." Sephiroth said as he closed the book.  
  
"10,000...if one of them is as strong as us, then we are fucked. I think we should just get the girls and get out of here." Gippal declared.  
  
"Yeah, there is no way we can defeat that army..." Steiner complained, most of the others started to agree.  
  
"I don't know what the hell you guys are thinking, we can't just take the girls and leave. He will come after them, or somebody else. The only way we can do this is to stand up and fight," yelled Squall. Zell walked over and stood by him.  
  
"I agree, we must end this immediately. Think about it, each one of us has taken on what was something known as invincible. We got to stand up against him, cmon people if you got the balls then stand up," demanded Zell. Link stood up, then Tidus, Auron, Kimarhi, Zidane, Steiner, Cloud, Gippal hesitated but stood up. Everybody stood up except one person. Irvine remained sitting down, and was getting all emotional again.  
  
"You all go and die, I don't believe in risking my life for a woman, when there are millions of other good looking ones." Irvine said.  
  
"Forget him." Sephiroth confirmed.  
  
"Everybody, lets go barge through that front door and demand what we want." Squall insisted loudly. Everybody but Irvine followed him, the all bashed through the door, and there was Cid was sitting there on his thrown.  
  
"Awe, I see you guys came out of the shadows. You guys are just in time to see me choose my wife, and since you all came. As for you Link, Zelda shall die because of your traitorness." The old man laughed. Link's face turned bright red, he was just about to attack. But Squall yelled Sanction. Cid's face went pale. "You got the book didn't you? Very well, if you wish to take my army, I won't stop you. But let's raise the stakes a little."  
  
"Ok, I say if we win, all the women go free. Now what is your wish?" Squall asked.  
  
"If I win, I still get my woman. And the rest will die." Cid gestured. "I shall give you two hours to decide. For losing one woman, you will risk them all dying, and yourselves." Cid dealed.  
  
"We shall come back with a decision." Squall remarked. He walked out the front door, and the rest of the guys followed him. For they had a heavy decision to make, would they risk it all for the sake of one woman? Or would they condemn one to die so that the rest shall live?  
  
Find out in the next exciting chapter of "The One Who Pulls the Strings". I am glad you liked one of my past stories Chandrakan. I have to say though, they are old and I wasn't really that good of a writer back then. Oh well, I know this chapter isn't much but it should hold you off till I get chapter 12. As you might have guessed, Irvine is one of my least favorite characters on the games. 


	12. It's Time to Fight

Chapter 12  
  
"This place really isn't that bad, I just wish they had food around here." Complained Selphie as she sit on the couch. Rinoa decided to explain to them what was going on, she couldn't keep it to herself any longer.  
  
"Selphie, Quistis I have some bad news that you might want to here." Rinoa started.  
  
"What?" Quistis asked as she sat down on the bed.  
  
"Well, the reason why we are here is because...Cid needs a wife so that he can bear a child. He wanted to choose a woman that was really special. So he took the best ones from each dimension. Which I'm flattered that I'm one of them, but he will force one of us to marry him. We will have to bear his child, and the birth will be fatal." Explained Rinoa.  
  
"I ain't going with that raisin!" Selphie exclaimed.  
  
"I sure as hell ain't either." Quistis stated.  
  
"Well, I thought we might look really hard for a way out of this room." Said Rinoa, as she got up looking for something that looked like it might be an escape route.  
  
"Well, let's look around. If we escape, I want to find the other women that are here. I don't want anybody to be stuck with that old creep." Selphie confirmed. The three of them started looking around, there was a door on the west side of the room. But it was locked. Selphie banged on it, just then she heard a voice from the other side.  
  
"Hey, open the door!" She yelled.  
  
"It's locked, and it won't budge." Said a quiet voice from the other side. Quistis went over to examine the door, then she realized it was a trick door.  
  
"Both of you turn the knob in opposite directions." Quistis ordered. Selphie and the other person seemed to be messing with it, after a few seconds of furiously turning the knob the door cracked open. One the other side was three young women. One with a white top, and half of a blue skirt. One with a yellow top, and a yellow thong showing. The other had platinum hair, and black clothes.  
  
"I'm Yuna, and this is Rikku and Paine." Said the one in the white top.  
  
"Well, I'm Selphie, and that is Quistis, and this is Rinoa." Selphie greeted.  
  
"Enough chit chat, let's find a way out of this place." Paine said. They all nodded, but realized all they had accomplished was getting into another locked room.  
  
"Maybe every room works this way!" Selphie yelled. They proceed into the next room by using the trick. Inside were three more women. One with semi long black hair, another had blue hair and what seemed to be a small horn. The other had armor on.  
  
"Ugh hi..." Said the one in armor. They all introduced each other again, then went for the next door. Inside the next room was two women, one with huge breast and a white top, the other dressed like a ninja. After another short introduction, they all realized that they still had to get out of this place.  
  
"I bet there is a secret wall somewhere, and a switch to it." Tifa retorted. Yuffie quickly darted off looking for something that might trigger a wall movement. The rest of them slowly searched through each room.  
  
"I found something!!!" Yuffie screamed. Just then a hatch opened when she moved an odd book from a bookshelf. They all stared down, and it was nothing but darkness.  
  
"We going to jump down there Yunie?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Well, it's probably the only way out of here." Yuna responded as she jumped in. After a few seconds they heard a splash.  
  
"You all right down there!?" Paine yelled. A weak answer echoed back up.  
  
"Yeah, it's kinda chilly, but it's alright to jump." Yuna replied. Paine quickly followed in, then Rikku...they continued in single file. Once they were all down there something made a low growl. Just then a giant croc jumped out of the water.  
  
"I'll take care of it." Paine said, as she took out her sword. The croc was snapping furiously in every direction, Paine needed to find a way to get close to it. Just then, a gunshot went off. Yuna had shot its left eye out. As it charged for Yuna, Paine jumped on its back and plunged her sword through its back bone.  
  
"Phew that was a close one." Yuna sighed. Paine nodded, and they continued down the long water filled hall. As they came to an end, they realized it was a moat surrounding the fortress. Paine climbed up the side.  
  
"Hey they're here!" She yelled back down to them. They rushed out of the moat, and a few yards away the gang of warriors sat. Rikku ran straight to Gippal, who was surprised to have her wrap around him.  
  
"Gippal, I missed ya, you big jerk!" Rikku yelled.  
  
"Hey calm down, I was going to come in there and bust you out." Gippal responded.  
  
"Well, I got tired of waiting so I just got myself out." Rikku answered, as her and Gippal were locked into a tight hug. Just then all the other guys noticed that all the women had escaped on there own. Tifa ran up to Cloud.  
  
"Cloud...I'm so glad to see you." Tifa said cheeringly.  
  
"Me too..." Cloud answered back. Just then Tidus stepped out of the crowd. Yuna wasn't sure if it was him. He saw her and walked toward her.  
  
"Yuna...I'm back again." Tidus said, as he put his arm around her.  
  
"I thought you died." Yuna cried, as tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"I did, after I killed your uncle Cid...Brother went crazy and crashed the ship with me on it. But not even the laws of the Farplane were able to keep me from coming back to you." Tidus explained.  
  
"Promise me you won't leave anymore..." Yuna pleaded.  
  
"I promise, this time I'm here to stay." Tidus swore. Meanwhile Rinoa was afraid to go to Squall. Squall looked over at her, and she quickly looked away from him. He slowly strolled over next to her.  
  
"Look Rinoa, I guess I said some things that I shouldn't have."  
  
"I understand Squall. I forced you to change into what you really wasn't. I made you become something that wasn't you. Forgive me..."  
  
"Rinoa, you didn't force me to do anything. I changed myself, and I was angry for losing. I guess I'm nothing but a big baby. It's me who should be asking your forgiveness. I'm sorry..." Squall apologized for the first time. Rinoa couldn't believe what she had just heard. She felt closer to him than she had ever felt.  
  
"Kids..." Snorted Sephiroth.  
  
"Yeah, young love was fun. I remember when I use to have feelings like that for Cloud." Aeris sighed.  
  
"And now?" Sephiroth questioned.  
  
"Well, no. But he is still a close friend of mine. Anyways, doesn't Link look a little down?" She asked, pointing over towards Link. Link was sitting on a rock, staring at the grass. "I think you should go talk to him." Aeris requested.  
  
"Me? What the hell should I say? He knows Zelda is probably dead right now, don't you think he is grown up enough to handle his own problems?" Blurted Sephiroth.  
  
"Well, look at him. I would like to see you console somebody. Cmon, just do it." Aeris started to make her sad face again.  
  
"FINE!" Sephiroth yelled, as he walked over to Link.  
  
"What do you want?" Link asked in a low voice.  
  
"Just to talk to ya. So uhh...whats on your mind, how ya feeling." Sephiroth questioned.  
  
"Well, I failed Hyrule. And since ya want to know I'll tell ya. I feel like shit." Link answered.  
  
"How did you fail Hyrule, is everything in that place your responsibility? And why do you think she is dead. I mean he might not have killed her yet." Sephiroth replied.  
  
"Well, he said he would and I didn't even try to stop him. We are still going in there to fight him aren't we?" Link asked.  
  
"Yeah, I am...now that everybody is happy again, I don't know what they will do though." Sephiroth answered. "Think of it like this, when you fight. Don't fight for revenge, fight to save her. Trust me, it is foolish to attack in rage." Sephiroth consoled, he got up and left the young man to contemplate alone. As he stepped back over to Aeris, Auron started to get down to business.  
  
"Everybody, may I have your attention. We need to decide whether or not to finish Cid and his army or not. We shall vote on the matter, I shall not vote but I will give you personal opinion on the matter. I say we take his army, cmon people we have more support now. If we let him live, he will just go after them again, so come on are you with me?!!!" Auron yelled with a lot of feeling.  
  
"I am!" Squall answered.  
  
"Me too!" Rinoa yelled afterwards.  
  
"That son of a bitch is going down!" Link yelled.  
  
"We're going too." Sephiroth and Aeris yelled.  
  
"Don't forget you will need my help." Gippal said.  
  
"Show off, I won't let you fight alone." Rikku hollered.  
  
"And you will need some knights." Beatrix said pointing at herself and Steiner.  
  
"Don't for get Kimarhi." Kimarhi stated.  
  
"And us." Garnet said, standing next to Zidane.  
  
"I want the materia when we are done!" Yuffie yelled.  
  
"Me too whatever that stuff is," her new friend Eiko screamed. Zell then put his arm around Selphie.  
  
"Us too!" He yelled, and she smiled back at him. Just then she made up her mind.  
  
"Me too! Leblanc would kill me if I didn't join in this romantic war!" Nooj yelled.  
  
"Don't forget us." Tifa yelled, with Cloud next to her.  
  
"I'm in this too." Paine yelled.  
  
"Me too!" Quistis said.  
  
"You guys are all crazy! You're nuts, and this is a pointless impossible battle!" Irvine yelled back. "But I'm going to fight too, cause it's scary out here by myself." Now Auron had everybody fired up, they went back to the front door, bashed it down. The crowd walked up to Cid, with Auron in front.  
  
"Bring it on old man!" Auron ordered.  
  
I can't wait to write about the fight. And you people who think this is sloppy, you have to realize it's hard to control this many characters in one story, that's why final fantasy only averages 7 characters per game lol. Thanx for the reviews Damien, and Sephiroth. 


	13. The Hard Battle

Chapter 13  
  
"Very well, your decision...now may we begin." Cid answered. Squall stepped forward and began to question.  
  
"So, what is this army of yours like? 10,000 warriors right?" Squall asked.  
  
"HAHA, that is funny. You surely didn't think I would have you take 10,000 warriors on did you. I have one warrior, he is strong as 10,000 super warriors combined. His name is Golgrath. Show yourself my humble servant!" Cid commanded. Just then, a 7 foot, muscular swift man appeared. He had dragon tattoos all over his body, and a 5 foot katana. As he unsheathed it, the light glared, and he swung it with immense speed.  
  
"It's a pleasure to be here Master, so these wimps are the challengers?" Golgrath questioned.  
  
"Yes Golgrath, be gentle now." Cid laughed. "You may challenge him one at a time, maybe if you're lucky you'll wear him down. But I doubt it, Mwhahaha. Hey, you in the cowboy hat, if you would. Please start this competition."  
  
"Me!?" Cried Irvine. Everybody started staring at him. Again Cid motioned for Irvine to step out. "No, I ain't fighting him, Squall, Zell get out there!"  
  
"He asked for you numbnuts." Zell replied as he shoved Irvine out of the crowd.  
  
"You may tag out whenever you want." Golgrath explained.  
  
"Damn it, oh well. Show me what you got." Irvine declared. He whipped out his shotgun, and pointed it at Golgrath. Golgrath merely smirked, and Irvine fired...~tink~ it was deflected, Irvine began to fire rapidly...~Tink tink tink tink...click... "Shit, I'm out of ammo." Golgrath slowly started walking toward Irvine. "Oh shit, uh...fat knight man get out here." Irvine demanded as he ran out of the ring.  
  
"Excuse me, I am the great..."  
  
"Shut up, and fight." Golgrath ordered. Steiner unsheathed his bright green sword. Golgrath met swords with him. Steiner tried to run his sword through Golgrath, but Golgrath jumped over him and kicked him in the ass.  
  
"How dare you embarrass the great Steiner!" Steiner declared, as he lunged at him again. Golgrath twirled knocking Steiner to the ground. Golgrath was about to finish him, but Beatrix stepped in.  
  
"A woman, don't make me laugh." Golgrath chuckled. She grinned, and with quick speed she put a scratch on his face with her blade as she unsheathed it. Golgrath wiped the dark blood off his face. "You'll pay for that, wench!" The giant started furiously swinging at her, but she jumped around, hoping he would soon tire. Unfortunately she was the one running out of breath, Golgrath seemed inhuman. He wasn't even fatigued, and she started to collapse. Sephiroth was tired of watching, so he made his entrance.  
  
"Well, you beat a woman, a novice knight, and a pussy cowboy. Now try me," said Sephiroth.  
  
"That's such a long sword for a little man, sure you can use it?" Golgrath gloated as he darted in Sephiroth's direction. Sephiroth thrust his sword in Golgrath's stomach before Golgrath's weapon could reach him. Golgrath slowly stumbled to the floor, Sephiroth turned and looked at Cid, who seemed to still be enjoying this.  
  
"Well we won, you're done for." Sephiroth said. Then he heard a weak laugh behind him.  
  
"Ugh, huhaha...You actually thought it would be that easy...?" Golgrath gasped, as he stood up and yanked the blade out of his stomach.  
  
"What the fuck?" Sephiroth blurted, just as he was slugged by Golgrath. Sephiroth fell unconscious, and Aeris ran to him, then looked up at Golgrath.  
  
"You cheating bastard!" She yelled as she readied her staff. He just stood there, as she pounded him in the face continuously.  
  
"Foolish woman...I am immortal, there is only one way to kill me...and that is a secret that nobody will ever know." He grabbed her staff and threw her too the ground, knocking the air out of her. As she sat there gasping, Selphie thought maybe she could find a way to kill him.  
  
"All men have a weakness." She stated, as she kicked him in the groin.  
  
"Heh heh, unic here, I forgot to tell ya." He laughed as he smacked her across the cheek.  
  
"You woman beating asshole!" Zell exclaimed as he moved between her and Golgrath.  
  
"Yeah so, you going to stop me! You don't even have a weapon," Golgrath pointed out.  
  
"These are my weapons." Zell said as he made a fist.  
  
"Well, I guess I will show you how to fight with those." Golgrath unsheathed his sword, and put on a spiked pair of iron knuckles. Zell gave him an uppercut to the chin, then kicked his shin, and hooked him in the jaw. Golgrath almost stumbled to his knees. "You do pretty good, but now it's my turn." Golgrath slammed Zell in the stomach, the hit was so strong Zell's face turned beet red.  
  
"Hey you big meanie!" Rikku yelled, as she jumped on his shoulders, tearing at his face. She blinded his right eye, just before he threw her. Gippal hurried to break her fall.  
  
"I'll take him, you just sit here." Gippal said.  
  
"Showoff..." grumbled Rikku. Gippal took out his machina weapon. He turned on the grinder and started swinging it in Golgrath's direction. Just as he tore open Golgrath's thigh, he was picked up by the throat.  
  
"You annoying little fly!"  
  
"You big fat ape!" Gippal yelled back as he turned his machina around and blasted it. The force knocked Golgrath 10 feet back, and Gippal flew almost straight up and landed on Rikku.  
  
"We're even now." She said, and he laughed. Golgrath stood back up and started in Gippal's direction. His machina wouldn't start, so he told Nooj to give it a shot. Nooj slowly limped out to face him.  
  
"Well, let's go gadget man." Golgrath joked.  
  
"Nobody calls me gadget man." Nooj declared as he took out his pistols and shot 3 holes in Golgrath's forehead. Golgrath was stunned for a second, but his face started to heal. He picked Nooj up and dropped him, breaking his mechanical leg. Kimarhi leaped out to join the action.  
  
"Kimarhi think you need to respect the handicap."  
  
"Hey, hey, hey...it's not handicap, it's physically disabled." Nooj restated, yanking on Kimarhi's tail.  
  
"Finally, someone as big as me out here." Golgrath said. Kimarhi locked arms with him, trying to see who was stronger. They struggled for what seemed to be almost an hour, Kimarhi started tiring out. Golgrath swept Kimarhi off the ground and landed him on his back, and stomping on his stomach.  
  
"Kimarhi failed," mumbled the ronso.  
  
"I'll take care of him," exclaimed Cloud.  
  
"Nice sword, you split wood with that thing?" Golgrath joked.  
  
"No, mostly low lives like you." Cloud replied. Golgrath readied himself once again, as they charged each other. Golgrath was much quicker with his sword, but Cloud's footwork almost equaled them out. Golgrath thrashed, as Cloud dashed circles around him. Golgrath was getting agitated; he took a hard swing making himself completely vulnerable. Cloud took advantage of this and sliced Golgrath's left hand off. Golgrath screamed in pain.  
  
"Take that bitch!" Cloud exclaimed.  
  
"Ahhrrrggggg!!!" Golgrath yelled as a hand slowly started to regenerate.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Cloud questioned, as Golgrath began to laugh.  
  
"I'm immortal remember, but that still hurt! You little prick," Golgrath pounced on top of Cloud and started choking him. Tifa ran and jumped on top of Golgrath putting him into a headlock. Golgrath released Cloud, and flung Tifa off his back, Cloud recovered and thwapped Golgrath on the head with his sword. Golgrath turned around in rage, but stopped when Cid started to yell.  
  
"HEY, this is one on one, Cloud, Tifa you are disqualified from the match. Zidane, get out there!" Cid ordered, as he sat back down. Cloud and Tifa reluctantly left the scene as Zidane stepped up.  
  
"Show me what you got, monkey man." Golgrath said. Zidane took out two daggers and leaped on top of Golgrath's shoulders. Golgrath twirled, twisted, and turned trying to through the little guy off. But Zidane just climbed around him like he was on a tree. Every few seconds Zidane stuck his knives in Golgrath, and blood poured out. Surprisingly Golgrath seemed to be wearing down, not much but was breathing hard. After a while Golgrath took hold of Zidane's tail and flung him to the ground. Before Zidane could recover Golgrath slashed his stomach. Garnet quickly ran to him to cure his wounds, Golgrath noticed her healing powers and grabbed her by the throat.  
  
"Cure me now, or I'll snap your neck like a twig," he ordered. She hesitated and he slowly began to choke her. Then a razor blade flew through the air and sliced his shoulder. "Who did that?" Asked Golgrath as he glanced around.  
  
"I did." A voice yelled, as a woman jumped from the ceiling beam, and landed on him.  
  
"I hate ninjas, especially annoying little girls." Complained Golgrath as he dropped Garnet and turned his attention to her.  
  
"The name is Yuffie, and I'm not a little girl either." Yuffie exclaimed.  
  
"We shall see...we shall see..." Golgrath said waiting for her next attack. She took out a four edged blade, and started twirling it. He swiped at her, but she ducked both times, he tried to trip her but she jumped and went down to the ground and kicked him in the back of the leg. Golgrath went down, as Yuffie leaped on top of him, she ran her blades through his stomach. She pulled them out, and he seemed to be dead. As she turned to walk away, she noticed Paine running toward her. Paine readied her sword, and Yuffie thought Paine was going to kill her the way she was charging. Before she could move, she heard a slush sound. She turned around and saw Golgrath standing behind her, and Paine had run her sword through his heart. Golgrath staggered, and slowly collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Nooooooo!!! Get up you good for nothing tyrant!" Cid yelled. Yuffie nodded thanks to Paine and they both turned around and started walking to Cid. Paine noticed Auron was reading through Cid's book, then a slight smile went over Cid's face.  
  
"He's not dead! Behead him now!" Auron yelled, but Golgrath stood up and grabbed Paine, putting his sword to her throat.  
  
"You are wise old man, now get out here and kill me." Golgrath ordered. Auron paced out to him and took out his sword. Paine struggled to get free, but Golgrath's grip was too tight.  
  
"So we going to duel, or are you just going to molest women all day?" Auron asked.  
  
"Why, does it bother when I do this?" Golgrath lightly cut into her.  
  
"Go ahead kill me, you ain't got the balls." Paine said.  
  
"Stop it, you've proven that you could take all those kids. Stop messin around and fight me." Auron said.  
  
"Well, I will but I want to kill her first. I like to here women scream, just like that blonde bitch. When I ravaged her, she begged me not to kill her...she swore that a man named Link would kill me..." Golgrath was silenced. A few feet away, Link was sitting on a step. His face was red, his eyes were bloodshot. He stood too his feet.  
  
"You sick son of a bitch!!! How can you be so cruel?! And Cid you lying mother fucker, you told me she would be safe." Link unsheathed his sword, and the blade started to have blue flames off from it.  
  
"I said she wouldn't be killed, I said nothing about what would happen to her." Cid responded. Link ran at Golgrath, he knocked Paine away from him, and tackled Golgrath to the ground. Link pounded Golgrath in the face. Golgrath threw Link off him, and they both fought like devils. Everyone watched as Link fought with power higher than any swordfighter had ever had, he seemed to be a god. They also noticed that Golgrath was just playing with them the whole time, but the scary thought was, what if he is just playing with Link? Golgrath darted left and right, just barely missing Link's attacks, hours passed as they fought. Auron took his time looking through his book, trying to find some sure way to get more powerful. As Link and Golgrath fought, Auron stumbled upon a pair of rings in the book. He read out loud so Squall and Tidus could hear.  
  
"If any two men the same weight wear these rings, one on their right hand and the other on their left. They shall fuse and make an ultimate warrior." Auron read.  
  
"I weigh 155," Squall said.  
  
"Well, that must be luck, I weigh 155 too. Perfect, all we need is the rings."  
  
"Well I ain't going to fuse with you, I got a thing called pride." Squall said.  
  
"Yeah, but it's the only way to defeat Golgrath." Tidus answered.  
  
"Squall, please just do it. I'll hate you forever if you don't." Rinoa said. Squall still wouldn't go with it. Yuna grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"I don't care if you have any pride, you will merge with Tidus. And you will defeat Golgrath."  
  
"Fine...fine...FINE! Let's get the rings and get this over with." Squall replied.  
  
"Well I imagine they are somewhere in this fortress..." Auron said. Yuffie over heard and realized she might have them.  
  
"Here, I stole these. They were sitting on a table in the room I was in. Just promise that when you're done I can have them back." Yuffie said. She handed the rings over to Squall and Tidus. Squall put his on his right hand, and Tidus put one on his left. Then a jolt of electricity appeared between them, sucking them together. A white flashing light blinded everybody. Once their vision came back, one man stood there. His hair brown with blond streaks in it. He had one blue eye and one brown eye. He had more of Tidus's facial looks, but Squall's clothes and build. He unsheathed a sword, flames all over it, so sharp it could cut steel. Amazed with there new warrior, they forgot all about Link. As they turned around to see what was happening, Link was on the ground, about to be stabbed by Golgrath. Then a blue light surround him, knocking Golgrath backwards. Link looked up, and he saw Zelda descending from the stairs. He could see she was a little beaten up, she had a black eye and a bruise on her left cheek. Golgrath stood there, waiting for Link to attack again, but instead Link ran up to Zelda.  
  
"You alright?" Link asked.  
  
"I'm fine. You're the one who almost got killed remember. Anyways, lets go home." Zelda gestured.  
  
"I can't not till that bastard is dead." Link answered.  
  
"Fine, if you stay back and let them handle him." Zelda said. As Link embraced her.  
  
"Don't worry, we will." Said the super warrior. Golgrath was getting impatient.  
  
"Last fight, to the death. If I win, Cid wins. If I lose, then you guys win. By the way, what you going to call yourself super warrior?" Golgrath asked.  
  
"The name is Silus. Now, may we begin?"  
  
Well not bad eh. Oh well I guess it was a little sloppy, it's just really hard to do a fight with all these characters. 


	14. The Cocky Decision

Chapter 14  
  
"You don't look much stronger than any other of those losers out there," barked Golgrath. Silus grinned, as he could feel his new power running through his veins. All the sudden, Silus began to disappear. Golgrath glanced around, then somebody tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Too slow." Silus mumbled as he slammed Golgrath in the stomach. Golgrath fell back and held his gut.  
  
"How dare you mock me little man!" Gasped Golgrath as he tried charging for Silus. Golgrath thrashed left and right, it seemed to go right through Silus, but Silus was really moving at a light speed.  
  
"Pathetic," grumbled Silus, as they saw Golgrath fall back holding his chin.  
  
"Stop fucking around and finish him!" Auron yelled.  
  
"I would but this is too much fun." Silus replied, as he was dancing circles around Golgrath. Golgrath gave up trying to fight Silus, walked off to the side and started talking to Cid.  
  
"Master, I need that potion..." begged Golgrath. Auron quickly started flipping through the book and looking at potions. Cid walked to a small safe in the wall, and took out a blood colored drink.  
  
"No, Silus don't let him get that potion. If you do he will be a lot stronger than he was earlier." Auron warned. Golgrath nervously looked over at Silus, hoping that Silus wouldn't stop him.  
  
"Don't worry Golgrath, I'll let you pump up and we can see who the real super warrior is." Gloated Silus.  
  
"You fool!" Auron scorned. Golgrath took the potion from Cid, and drank it. His started yelling and his muscles seemed to bulge. Veins appeared all over his body, and he roared like a lion. Auron cursed, and Golgrath went over and back handed him, knocking him 20 feet backwards.  
  
"That's no way to respect your elders." Said Silus as he walked up to his challenger. Golgrath's eyes pupils reddened and his whites went black.  
  
"Bring it on you cocky little shit." Roared Golgrath in an extremely low voice.  
  
"Just because you're twice as ugly don't mean you're twice as strong." Gloated Silus. Sephiroth became conscious, and Auron explained what was going on. The group of heroes and heroines watched their fate before them. If Silus can just kill Golgrath everything will be alright or would it?  
  
I know this chapter is really short, but hey it makes things more suspenseful. 


	15. Impossible or Improbable

Chapter 15  
  
Suspense filled the room as Silus narrowed his eyes at Golgrath. Golgrath roared like beast as he prepared to attack. Silus kept his confident grin and was ready to dodge anything coming at him. In less than a nanosecond he and Golgrath engaged in a furious combat. Watching them fight was impossible, it looked like a blur of colors.  
  
"Cmon! Silus, get him!" Auron yelled. Just then a slash sound and a few pints of blood flung out of the ring. Still fighting, nobody knew who had been hit. Minutes past as they fought, Silus got a grip on Golgrath and tossed him through the wall. Golgrath leaped back into the room, and pounced Silus to the ground. Silus headed butted him, and kicked Golgrath off, plunging his sword in the fallen giant. Golgrath growled as blood spilled off to the floor.  
  
"He's on his back, finish him now!" Sephiroth yelled. But before he got done yelling Golgrath had already gotten back up, and his wound closed up.  
  
"Give up the stabbing already, it doesn't work." Golgrath exclaimed as he dropped his sword and knocked Silus weapon away. With his beast like claws he ripped into Silus's flesh. Silus grunted as he grabbed Golgrath's arms and the pushed their strength to the limits. The ground beneath them cracked and started to cave in...Golgrath and Silus fell through the castle floor, into a pit of darkness. The others looked down and saw nothing except blackness, but still heard there struggling below. After what seemed hours the struggling finally stopped. They peered down into the hole to see what would happen next, all of them eager to see, but especially Rinoa and Yuna. A few seconds past and a figured appeared, then they all saw Golgrath come from the pit.  
  
"He's dead boss." Golgrath gasped. Yuna's eyes reddened, as Rinoa's.  
  
"Well, what now...can I kill the rest of them?" Golgrath asked.  
  
"Go ahead, but I want..." Then Cid remembered Link's traitorous act. "Leave me the princess."  
  
"If you say so boss, I already had my fun with her anyways." Golgrath laughed, as he made a face at Link. Cid waved his staff, as all the doors in the fortress closed up, and nobody would be able to leave.  
  
"This will fun." Golgrath mumbled. Auron and Sephiroth stepped out front of the crowd.  
  
"You'll have to get through us first." Sephiroth said. Golgrath laughed, as he charged at the two of them. Auron and Sephiroth tried to stand their grounds, but where thrown by what seemed to be an impossible force. Golgrath bullied through the crowd, knocking the air out of everybody before they noticed he moved. Everybody laid on the ground coughing, and he went over to Rinoa and Yuna. He grabbed their hair and started dragging them to the pit.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to die right next to him?" He asked smiling.  
  
"Fuck you," Yuna cried as she spit in his face.  
  
"Since you're the brave one, you get to choose who I drop first." He said to Yuna.  
  
"Go to hell you heartless bastard." Yuna responded.  
  
"Wrong answer!" Golgrath exclaimed as he dropped both of them into the hole. Zell started to recover as he rushed over to Golgrath in rage. He tackled Golgrath to the ground, and they struggled. Golgrath got a grip on Zell's throat started to squeeze it.  
  
"Good bye." Golgrath said. But then somebody jumped from the hole. Silus with Rinoa and Yuna on his shoulders landed on the ground behind Golgrath.  
  
"YOU, I killed you. I saw you land on that rock that went through your chest!" Golgrath exclaimed.  
  
"Foolish mistake, you realize since there are two of us in one, you have to kill me twice." Said Silus as he motioned for Rinoa and Yuna to move away.  
  
"I'll be back for you later." Golgrath threatened as he released Zell.  
  
"I'm not going to play around this time." Silus said retrieving his sword.  
  
"Hah, you and I both know you tried your hardest last time." Golgrath said as he picked his up too. Golgrath and Silus charged once more, Golgrath lunged his sword into Silus, as Silus almost decapitated him. Golgrath's head dangled by the spine, as he turned around and limped back to Silus. Silus held his wounded stomach as he staggered toward Golgrath. Golgrath grabbed Silus's throat, but Silus slowly tore Golgrath's head loose. Golgrath fell to the ground taking Silus with him. Everybody surrounded them, and Auron pulled Golgrath's corpse off Silus. Silus gasped for air, his lungs had been injured.  
  
"You better not die on me!" Rinoa yelled as she kneeled down next to him. Auron flipped through the book, back to the page with the rings.  
  
"If the rings come off now before he dies they will be alright." Auron explained. Rinoa quickly popped the ring off his right hand. Yuna tried taking the one off the left.  
  
"It's stuck." Yuna complained as she yanked on it. She pulled it with both hands and Silus began to complain.  
  
"Goddammit woman, you're breaking my finger!" He squealed. Then Kimarhi came up behind Yuna.  
  
"Let Kimarhi try, he show you ronso strength!" Kimarhi ripped the ring off his finger and Silus whined in pain.  
  
"Must be the Tidus in him." Yuna joked as she started laughing and everybody else joined in. A bright light appeared, and after it faded Tidus and Squall laid on the ground.  
  
"I think I fought pretty well." Squall complimented himself.  
  
"What you talking about, it was all me!" Yelled Tidus. Squall sat up.  
  
"You're the half that got us killed in the first place." Squall snapped back. Tidus stood up.  
  
"You was the one that let him drink the potion." Tidus exclaimed. Squall stood up and pushed Tidus.  
  
"You want to make something of it?!"  
  
"STOP IT!!!" Rinoa yelled.  
  
"Yeah you sound really immature." Said Zell.  
  
"Oh, so the leader of the Meat Beaters Club is calling me immature." Grumbled Squall.  
  
"That was back at the orphanage and that was all Irvine's idea anyways." Zell excused.  
  
"Oh yeah Irvine was pretty gay." Said Squall turning everything to Irvine.  
  
"Hey, I got something on you Squall...remember that ham and cheese with mayo on it?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Uhg...you mean the one you guys kept bothering me to eat?" Questioned Squall.  
  
"Yeah, the reason was...that wasn't mayo on the sandwich." Irvine joked as he bursted out laughing.  
  
"You sick son of a bitch!" Squall barked as he grabbed Irvine's collar.  
  
"Wait wait wait, it wasn't me, it was Zell." Irvine said. Squall's face turned to Zell.  
  
"What!? You don't actually believe him do you? I swear it was him." Zell gasped. Squall pulled out his gunblade, and moved toward Zell. But he was interrupted when Sephiroth cracked up big time laughing. Nobody ever seen Sephiroth laugh like that before and they all exploded with humor. Then Auron noticed Cid was trying to sneak out of the castle.  
  
"Oh no you don't old man. I got a special place just for you." Auron stabbed Cid in the back and killed him. "Yuna, send him to the Farplane in this address." Auron handed Yuna a piece of paper so she could send him. She sent him to the Farplane and when he got there he met somebody.  
  
"What's going on?!" Cid questioned.  
  
"...Would you like to hear a story...?" A familiar voice asked.  
  
"Noooooooo!!!" Cid yelled, but it was too late.  
  
"A long long time ago, in a place far far away..." And Cid was tormented by Maechen's stories for all eternity.  
  
Meanwhile, Sephiroth was just about to take the throne. Everybody watched as Sephiroth walked up and sat down in the chair. Aeris walked up and sat next to him.  
  
"You know, this is really funny feeling. I've always wanted to be the next supreme...but I just don't think I want it anymore. Sitting in a recliner for 10,000 years just doesn't sound like fun to me." Sephiroth sighed.  
  
"Yeah and I don't really plan on dying when you want to have kids." Said Aeris.  
  
"Kids?! Do I look like the kind of guy who can play a father's role?" Sephiroth asked with a pale face.  
  
"Don't kid yourself, you'd make a great daddy." Rikku yelled out. Everybody laughed again.  
  
"Well, to get to more important matters, we need somebody to be the supreme. What do you say Auron?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"Uh, no... I'd rather start my own Gladiator tournament. With people who actually volunteer, not like those crappy ones where they use inexperienced prisoners." Auron explained.  
  
"Sounds interesting, maybe I will compete sometime. Anyways, who wants this job?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"I know Kimarhi should take it!" Rikku recommended.  
  
"Kimarhi Elder already, but I guess Kimarhi could take care of bigger mountain." Kimarhi said as he took the throne.  
  
"Well we took care of that problem. Have fun big guy." Sephiroth said. Everybody waved good bye to the brave ronso and went outside.  
  
"Well Link I guess we'd best go home now." Zelda said.  
  
"I know I know. I just don't know why I should go back to Hyrule, your dad won't let me live in the castle." Link complained.  
  
"Heh, I will talk to him on that. Besides he won't be home till next Tuesday if you get my hint." Zelda whispered.  
  
"Go Link!" Cloud yelled.  
  
"Wait I'd like to say good bye to my brother first." Exclaimed Link. Tidus walked up to him.  
  
"See ya later Homie G" Tidus said as he showed Link the handshake that their dad taught him.  
  
"I'd also like to thank the man who we owe everything too." Requested Link. Irvine stepped out, but Link walked by him over to Squall. Link gave him a firm handshake and nodded. Then he called for his horse, and him and Zelda road off into the sunset.  
  
"Well, I guess Tifa and I better go too." Cloud retorted.  
  
"Yeah, I really wish we could stay but I have a bar to run. And Barret is probably having more shootouts in it so we have to go." Tifa regretted.  
  
"Hey, Sephiroth I'd like to have a rematch with you some day." Cloud challenged.  
  
"Well, remind me to go easy on you." Sephiroth replied.  
  
"Yeah I'll remember to go easy on you." Cloud responded, as he and Tifa walked off to the portal.  
  
"Yeah, I got a castle that I will rule one day. So I have to go." Zidane gloated.  
  
"Yeah...yeah...if I marry you that is." Garnet said followed him.  
  
"Princess Garnet will not marry until she is 18!!!" Steiner said running after them.  
  
"Oh, see he just forgets about me, hopefully we'll meet again sometime." Sighed Beatrix as she went after him.  
  
"And, I better be going too...or Leblanc will give me the boot. Not that that's a bad thing." Joked Nooj as he began to walk away.  
  
"Geez, everybody is leaving, I was hoping to have a party first." Zell complained.  
  
"Well, we ain't going no where." Yuffie announced putting one arm around Paine, and the other on Eiko.  
  
"I bet they would like to do a porno for me. I could get rich." Zell whispered to Squall who laughed.  
  
"We have to go though, somebody needs to watch over Spira." Said Rikku.  
  
"But, I..." Yuna got cut off.  
  
"Yuna, you always have done everything for that place. It's time you retire, go have fun." Gippal replied as he walked off with Rikku.  
  
"Well, Tidus would you want to go to the 8th dimension, maybe it's a better place?" Asked Yuna.  
  
"Anywhere you go is fine with me...but I would really like to have a party." Tidus requested.  
  
"Sure, we party hard don't we Squall?" Said Zell.  
  
"Yeah all the time." Squall said sarcastically.  
  
"If you don't mind we'll be there too." Aeris cut in.  
  
"Well Auron, will you join us in the 8th dimension?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"Of course, maybe I'll find a woman there that will put up with me." Joked Auron.  
  
"So, Selphie have you made up your mind yet?" Quistis questioned.  
  
"I'll announce at the party." She replied.  
  
"I already know it's me." Irvine said bulging out his chest. Zell punched him in the stomach and Irvine started gagging.  
  
"It's going to be me dumbass, so don't get your hopes up." Zell implied.  
  
"Let's just go home, I'm tired of being around that creepy fortress." Rinoa requested.  
  
"Yeah, sounds like a good idea to me." Squall said. He started to walk toward the portal to the 8th dimension. "Well, what you waiting for lets go everybody!" He jumped in.  
  
"Well this is a good sign, he has never been that excited before." Rinoa retorted.  
  
"Just wait till tonight." Zell gestured as he raised his eyebrows up and down. Everybody laughed as they left everything in Kimarhi's hands.  
  
No this story ain't over, so if your tired of reading it, too bad!!! Lol. Actually it's not near over. But you can still review, because that makes writing a lot easier when ya get lots of reviews. 


	16. Home Again

Chapter 16  
  
"So how we going to explain what happened to Cid." Questioned Zell as they walked toward Balamb.  
  
"I know! We can tell the truth." Selphie suggested.  
  
"That's stupid, the truth solves nothing it just makes more problems." Auron implied.  
  
"The whole garden thinks we are murderers. I doubt Edea will take it well no matter what we say." Said Squall.  
  
"Yeah...I guess we should just tell the truth." Zell retorted and Auron grunted. Once they came into the garden, Squall went to Cid's office and got on the mike to explain.  
  
"This is Squall, I guess I got some explaining to do. As you all know Cid is no longer with us today, as you may think it to be my fault I guess you can say it is. That car wreck outside the gates of town... that was my fault. I knew Cid had been drinking, I should have not let him drive home like that. I'm sorry..." As he looked out the office windows he saw that everybody had bowed there head in prayer.  
  
"That was beautiful, just beautiful..." Irvine cried as he wiped tears from his eyes.  
  
"I can't believe they bought that bullshit." Zell gestured as he laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well I didn't buy it." Edea said as she entered the office.  
  
"Edea didn't know you was around." Zell said making a big smile.  
  
"Just tell me the truth about what really happened." Requested Edea. Squall laid the whole story down to her, she had trouble buying it at first but she finally understood.  
  
"I can't believe my marriage too that man was all staged." Edea moaned.  
  
"Oh, I bet he was too nerdy for you anyways." Auron said as he looked at Cid's picture.  
  
"How can you just say stuff like that, if you're trying to make me feel better its not working," Edea complained.  
  
"I don't know how to make people 'feel' better, I figure that's a waste of time." Auron grumbled.  
  
"Well you didn't have to be so blunt about stuff. Sure I thought he was a little dorky, but he was a sweet man." Edea scorned.  
  
"Well, actually he wasn't. So I guess you could say he was mean and ugly." Auron continued.  
  
"Auron, stop while you're behind." Irvine retorted. Auron back handed him.  
  
"You don't know how much I hate fucking cowboys. So don't push it." Auron warned.  
  
"Edea, if there is anything we can do for you, you will let us know right?" Squall said as he started to exit the room. The others followed him.  
  
"Oh yeah, we are throwing a celebration party. That hard earned victory against Cid...err the supreme needs a little celebrating. You can come if you..." Auron started. Rinoa dragged him out by the arm.  
  
"Are you retarded? You know the person we just killed is the one she is grieving over. Let her be." Rinoa said as she dragged him out. They exited out to the front of the building.  
  
"Well, I'm going to set up some stuff. We are going to have a big celebration party. Zell would you like to help?" Selphie asked. Zell's face turned red.  
  
"Uh yeah I guess." Zell stuttered.  
  
"How come he gets to help?" Irvine whined.  
  
"Cause, I need a big strong man to help me set up the band stage." Selphie said as grabbed Zell's arm and dragged him off.  
  
"I'm stronger than that little punk will ever be." Irvine pouted as he stomped off.  
  
"You got a bar around here? I could use a drink." Sephiroth asked.  
  
"Sure, why don't we all go and wait for Zell and Selphie to set up." Rinoa suggested."  
  
"Fine with me." Tidus replied.  
  
"Yeah, hope they got some vodka." Auron said.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"So what do you need me to do?" Zell asked.  
  
"Well you could help move stuff. I called my dad, and he is bringing over a bunch of drinks. He's bringing a band over for us too. "Red Hot Chili Peppers" Which is one of my favs." Selphie yelped.  
  
"Mine too. So when is he going to get here?" Zell asked.  
  
"Any minute now...wait there he is!" Selphie yelled. A large truck pulled up to the quad, and a 6 and a half foot man stepped out. "Hey Dad!" Selphie yelled as she ran up and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hi, how's my little girl doing?" He looked up and saw Zell.  
  
"So, you're Zell right? You planning on taking my little girl from me?" He asked.  
  
"Uhmmm...yeah, I mean no." Zell said nervously.  
  
"I don't like him Selphie." He whispered to his daughter.  
  
"Give him a chance Pop, you never liked any of my other boyfriends either." Selphie replied. She ran over to Zell. "I'm going to go get dressed, you and Pop can unpack stuff. Behave yourself Pops." She said as she strolled off.  
  
"So Zell, where do you work at?" The old man asked as he took out a box and carried it to the stage.  
  
"Uhmm, I'm a gym class instructor." Zell replied as he got one of the bigger boxes.  
  
"Hmm...so you don't really get paid that much. So, how do you plan on supporting a family when you get older?" The old man questioned.  
  
"Well, fighting has always been one of my talents. So, I thought about boxing." Zell replied. He set it on stage, and went to get the crate of drinks.  
  
"I see, I admire the way you like to actually work for your money. I don't like the kind of people who sit at a desk all day. By the way, the name is Spartin."  
  
"Nice to meet ya Spartin, so I guess you don't mind me going out with Selphie?" Zell asked making his politest grin.  
  
"I said I admire you. I never said I wanted you going out with my daughter. But I guess I can't do nothing about it, but I swear if you ever, I mean once abuse her in anyway I will..."  
  
"Dude, I promise, I would never hurt Selphie." Zell remarked.  
  
"Good to here that, for your own good you'd better be telling the truth." Spartin warned. Just then Selphie came back, she had a tight miniskirt on and a strapless top.  
  
"I'm back guys, so you guys have fun talking about guy stuff?" She asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, we almost got everything unloaded." Zell said cheerfully. Spartin rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, you kids have fun with this party of yours, I'm going to go kick back and get some R and R." Spartin yawned as he strolled off.  
  
"You're not going to stay for the fun?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Nope, you're old enough to be responsible." He mumbled as he disappeared from sight.  
  
"Whoa Zell, he must really like you. He has never left me alone with a guy, what did you say to him?" Selphie questioned.  
  
"Well, he asked me about my career and junk. Then he made me promise to never hurt you and so on." Zell went on.  
  
"He's so pathetic." Selphie grumbled.  
  
"Hey, it's nice that you have a dad that worries about you. Not every guy in the world is as good as me." Zell bulged his chest.  
  
"Don't get to cocky, you ain't shown me the goods yet." Selphie joked. He laughed and after a few hours they finished setting up.  
  
"I'll go get everybody, you can call the band." Zell said as he ran off. Selphie took out her cell phone. When she called she got bad news, their flight had been canceled that morning. She felt a lump in her throat when Zell returned with everybody.  
  
"They aren't going to be here, I'm sorry but we don't have much of a party." Selphie sighed, as she looked as she was about to cry.  
  
"Don't worry about it Selphie, we still got drinks." Said Squall, as he got himself a beer.  
  
"Hey, you guys think you could do me a favor...kinda cheer her up a little. You guys can be the band." Zell whispered.  
  
"Sounds fun, I wanted to play an instrument last time, but I had to stay Squall." Rinoa complained.  
  
"Alright Zell, we'll do it. Now's your chance anyways, Irvine didn't even show up." Yuna nudged him when she said that.  
  
"Thanks guys, I knew I could count on you." Zell said.  
  
"It would be better if we surprised her, why don't you pretend that the party is over, and take her for a walk while we set up." Tidus suggested.  
  
"Sounds great, I owe you guys big time." Zell implied as he walked over to Selphie putting on a grim face.  
  
"Hey, would you like to go for a walk. I know you're disappointed but we might as well enjoy ourselves before we put everything away." Zell faked and made a sad voice.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so...nice of you to try and make me feel better." Selphie sighed as she and Zell walked out of the quad. After they were out of sight Squall got up on stage and took the mike.  
  
"Here's what we do..."  
  
"Oh no you don't, I'm taking charge this time." Rinoa ran up and grabbed the mike from him. Squall stepped back.  
  
"Yes your highness." He joked.  
  
"First thing's first. Who can play a lead guitar?"  
  
"I can!" Tidus yelled. He quickly ran up the stairs and started jamming on it.  
  
"Not bad, Yuna you can play the bass guitar." Rinoa gestured.  
  
"Alright," she went up beside Tidus and turned it on.  
  
"Quistis, you can handle the keyboard. Paine you get the drums. Yuffie and Eiko you handle the techno players." They all got to their positions.  
  
"Aeris and I'll just watch." Sephiroth cut in.  
  
"Very well...Auron you're bartender. I changed my mind, I think I'll just sit back and watch too." She said, as Squall made a sigh of relief and walked off stage. "Hey, I didn't say you could leave, you're our singer." Rinoa yelled.  
  
"Me, I can't sing..." Squall moaned.  
  
"Well, you can now." Rinoa ordered.  
  
"Let's get you a costume," she went behind stage and found an old Elvis outfit with a wig and side burns. "Put this on, and just sing these lyrics." She handed him a paper with Elvis's old song lyrics on it.  
  
"Now everybody practice these songs, they will be back in an hour knowing how long of a walk Zell normally takes." Rinoa stated as she sat down on a chair and watched them mess up over and over. They practiced for about 45 minutes and started getting the notes right and Zell and Selphie came into sight.  
  
"A little early but I think we are set." Rinoa said to herself. They turned off all the lights for a surprise.  
  
"Well I guess we'd better start cleaning up." Zell moaned trying to keep from grinning. Selphie sighed and they entered the quad. The lights went on.  
  
"Surprise!!!" Rinoa yelled. Everybody sat in position, and Squall walked out on stage dressed in white with sunglasses and the works.  
  
"We thought we'd do a little party all for you Selphie, since I owe you one." Squall yelled. Selphie's face lit up and she laughed as Squall started to sing like Elvis.  
  
"You knew about this didn't you?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Yeah, did I score points on this?" Zell questioned making his manly grin.  
  
"Yeah you did, speaking of scoring how about we have a little party of our own later?"  
  
The show ended and the ones not playing cheered. Squall walked down to Selphie and lowered his glasses.  
  
"Thank you, thank ya very much..." Everybody laughed as Squall danced off to the side.  
  
"I've never seen Squall act that way before...wow you guys are amazing!" Selphie yelled. They all joked around and got drunk. Auron was especially wasted and passed out behind the bar.  
  
"Well ready to go?" Zell asked as he lifted Selphie up.  
  
"We should help clean up first." Selphie said.  
  
"Oh...you guys uh go...have fun. We'll take care...of it." Squall staggered around and almost passed out. Zell nodded and continued on the way to his dorm with Selphie. What he didn't know was somebody was ready to set him up, somebody had been watching him all day and was pissed off. As he entered the dorm he laid Selphie down on the bed. She began unzipping his pants and he got under the covers with her. Just as Selphie and he got comfortable somebody walked into the bedroom.  
  
"DON"T MOVE!!!" Yelled a familiar voice. Zell turned around and looked up, Irvine was right behind him holding a M14.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Selphie screamed.  
  
"You made the wrong decision slut, now you are going to pay for it." Irvine yelled.  
  
"C'mon man, you are over reacting." Zell said as he slowly moved toward Irvine.  
  
"Get your clothes on now!" Irvine warned as he aimed the gun at Zell.  
  
"Irvine stop you're scaring me." Selphie pleaded. Irvine went over and grabbed her, yanking her off the mattress.  
  
"You ain't near as scared as you soon will be bitch." Irvine threatened.  
  
"Irvine, cmon buddy you are just a little drunk...at least wait till you get sober to make rash decisions." Zell said trying to calm him down.  
  
"I can't take your smart mouth anymore, one more word and I'll shoot her right now!!!" Irvine yelled. Zell got dressed and Irvine motioned them out to his car with a gun on them. He made Zell get in the driver's seat and he sat in the back with Selphie.  
  
"Drive us to the train station." Irvine demanded.  
  
"Alright alright, just promise that nobody gets shot when we get their." Zell said as he started the car and drove off.  
  
"I won't I got other plans for the both of you." Irvine said. As he almost arrived at the train station, he looked in the rearview mirror and saw how scared Selphie looked. "Oh, we shall be leaving now. I wouldn't go back to that dorm of yours either...I left a ransom note on the table for Selphie and signed your name on it. And you wonder why the old man didn't like you when he saw you, that's cause I called him on his cell phone and told him that you had a shaded past. As for me and Selphie, we are going to have a happy life together, while you spend your days in jail." Irvine laughed as he opened the door and started dragging Selphie out. Zell felt sick to his stomach from what he had just heard. He raced back to his dorm, but he found that somebody else was already in their. Spartin was snooping around in his room, because he planned on checking up on Zell after what Irvine had told him.  
  
"Ah ha!" Spartin said to himself when he found a note on the table.  
  
If you want your daughter back, you send 10,000,000 Gil to Dollet Town Auto Shop. And if you think I'm dumb enough to give you my real address think again. Send the money or else.  
  
Signed, your future son in law,  
  
Zell Dintch.  
  
Zell listened as Spartin read it out loud to himself.  
  
"That son of a bitch, I can't believe I even thought about trusting him. The man on the phone was right, why didn't I listen!" Spartin yelled to himself as he stormed out taking the note with him as evidence. Zell vomited, he was so nervous he couldn't think.  
"What am I going to do now?" Zell said to himself as he almost gagged again. He went off out into the woods that night to sleep, hoping that this was all a dream and he would wake up in his dorm, with Selphie next to him talking about the party they had. But instead he awoke to police cars traveling the nearby roads. He decided he would go to the only person that he could trust, Squall. He stood outside Squall's window and heard Squall talking to Rinoa.  
  
"Do you really think Zell did that?" Squall asked.  
  
"Of course I want to think he didn't, but explain to me why he and Selphie are missing."  
  
"So you are saying Zell did it, how dare you! He has been a good friend of mine for almost a year now, I know Zell and I know he didn't do it!" Squall yelled.  
  
"I didn't accuse Zell of anything, but since you are being so grumpy about it, I think I'll just go to my dad's house till you cool down." Rinoa responded.  
  
"No wait!" Squall yelled, but Rinoa had already slammed the door in his face. Squall sat down on the bed in his pajama boxers and buried his face in his hands. Zell leaped through the window.  
  
"I'm glad somebody trusts me..." Zell started. Squall almost flipped off the bed.  
  
"Zell!!! What are you doing here?!" Squall asked.  
  
"I need your help man, you're the only person I can trust. Let me explain last night..."  
  
Hope you didn't think this was the last chapter. Like I said this story isn't nearly finished, so keep reading and keep reviewing. Tell me what you think so far of this chapter. 


	17. The Search

Chapter 17  
  
"I see...I knew you wouldn't do something like that." Squall said in relief.  
  
"Yeah, but how do we prove it, and how do we get Selphie back?" Zell asked.  
  
"Think about it, Irvine is missing, and you are still around here. Nobody would be dumb enough to hang around after a kidnapping." Squall explained.  
  
"We'll that's true but it can be reversed psychology too." Zell exclaimed.  
  
"That's a good point. Your choice, we going to go to the police, or you wanting to play hero?" Squall asked with a grin.  
  
"I ain't going to the police, Spartin is the sheriff and he wouldn't listen a word I say." Implied Zell.  
  
"Then I guess we go look for her then. Let me get into some clothes and we'll head for Dollet Town." Replied Squall. He went over and put his favorite black pants and shirt on.  
  
"Dude, I owe you one for this. Thanks man." Said Zell.  
  
"I ain't doing it for you, I'm doing it for Selphie. Plus I hate Irvine anyways, never could stand that guy." Squall retorted.  
  
"Anyways, in the note he said he wasn't going to be in Dollet Town." Zell explained.  
  
"Like you said reversed psychology." Squall gestured as he started writing a note and put it on the fridge. "I'll just tell her that I went on a fishing trip at Fisherman's Horizon."  
  
"Yeah right...like you would ever go fishing." Zell joked. Squall got his car keys and they headed for Balamb Train station.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Well you going to pay him Sir." A deputy asked.  
  
"That's plan B, I first want to get all my men to Dollet Town. If anybody spots Zell, don't kill him unless Selphie is with him. I need him alive otherwise." Spartin ordered.  
  
"Yes Sir, we shall station ourselves in Dollet."  
  
"Here is the money, incase something goes wrong. Don't mess up, this is just about all the money I got." Spartin warned as the deputy walked out of his office.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Well, we are almost their." Squall said as the train was pulling up outside Dollet Town.  
  
"Yeah, should we split up?" Zell asked.  
  
"Goddammit, I hate that. People in movies always split up, that is so dumb. Cause one gets killed and the other don't know and after he finds what he is looking for he has to search for his dead friend, then he gets killed." Squall exclaimed.  
  
"Alright fine, all ya had to say was no." Zell gestured. The train came to a stop and the two of them walked out of the station into the town of Dollet.  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary." Zell implied. Squall examined around, he found a shotgun slug on the floor.  
  
"When being a detective it takes patience and good observation skills." Squall noted as he pointed at the slug.  
  
"So he is in this town." Zell said as he strolled off in the direction of the hotel. Squall walked after him. Zell stopped over at the tavern/hotel. "Seen any cowboys around here lately?" Zell asked the bartender.  
  
"Uhm, I don't remember any" The bartender replied.  
  
"Damnit!" Zell exclaimed. Squall walked up and put 300 Gil on the bar.  
  
"So when was the cowboy here?" Squall asked. The bartender took the money with a smile.  
  
"Yeah there was one, last night. He had a short brunette with him too. Those cheapskates left without paying this morning." The bartender complained. Squall grabbed Zell's shoulder and led him out of the tavern.  
  
"Ok so we know he is around here. I got a hunch that he is hanging around in this town." Squall explained.  
  
"And I got a hunch saying that he is up their watching the auto shop with his sniper." Zell implied. Squall glanced up and realized that would be the best hiding place, since it's full of fiends and it's deserted.  
  
"You are getting better, I don't think even I would have thought of that." Squall complimented as he followed Zell up the old dirt road and across the bridge. As they climbed up the steep cliffs the old satellite where they first met Biggs and Wedge came into sight.  
  
As they climbed the cliffs they saw somebody standing there, white hair was dangling down to the ground.  
  
"He is up there."  
  
"Sephiroth what are you doing here?!" Zell questioned.  
  
"Shhhhh... he is up there, I saw it. When I saw that note in the police station, I came here to investigate. It's Irvine, I saw the beam of a sniper rifle. And I know Zell would never use a gun." Sephiroth explained.  
  
"He's better at this than you Squall..." Zell joked.  
  
"Hmph." Squall grunted. Zell started walking out toward the tower, and Squall noticed a red dot on his shoulder.  
  
"Get down!" Squall yelled as he ran up and pushed Zell out of the way. Just as Zell fell forward a bullet brushed past him and pierced into Squall's shoulder.  
  
"Damnit," Squall yelled as he held his arm. Sephiroth ducked to the ground.  
  
"I guess I owe ya two now." Zell joked.  
  
"Ain't fucking funny, it's just a flesh wound but it's getting all over my favorite coat." Squall complained.  
  
"I hate snipers, who kills people a mile away anyways?" Sephiroth stated.  
  
"Sephiroth, you stay here with Squall, this fight is between me and Irvine." Zell ordered.  
  
"Tch, you'd get killed in less than a second." Sephiroth gloated.  
  
"Maybe so, but this fight is between me and Irvine." After Zell said that, cop sirens were heard from town below. They had blood hounds and would be there any minute.  
  
"You go on Zell, Sephiroth and I will buy you some time." Squall said.  
  
"Speak for yourself." Sephiroth said as he started to go up follow Zell. Squall grabbed Sephiroth's sleeve.  
  
"Cmon man, it's just Irvine, you're more useful keeping the police away. If Irvine gets scared there is not telling what will happen." Squall explained.  
  
"Well, I guess if you can't handle the cops by yourself I will have to stay." Sephiroth said, he would never admit to anybody being right. Zell continued to climb up the cliff. He ducked behind some brush, then squinted his eyes to see on top the satellite. He saw Irvine on edge of the dish, then glanced over and Selphie appeared to be somehow bound to the antenna. He crawled over to the satellite, and instead of going up the elevator because he knew Irvine would be expecting that, he started climbing up the side. Meanwhile the cops were on trail.  
  
"I can't believe I'm about to kill men of the law." Sephiroth complained.  
  
"Hey I got an idea...How about we go into town and make a few distractions for the cops to handle." Squall suggested.  
  
"You mean making explosions and tearing stuff up?" Sephiroth asked and made an evil smile.  
  
"Yeah, just don't kill anybody, and don't leave any evidence behind." Squall said as he ran back down to the town. Sephiroth grinned as he leaped down from the cliffs and raced back to cause some action. Meanwhile Zell was about to reach the top of the satellite. As he climbed up to the edge behind Irvine, he snuck over to Selphie. She glanced at him, and he gave her the hush sign. He went over to her, and saw she was handcuffed. He strained as he broke the handcuffs from the antenna. He led her around the other end of the dish.  
  
"Stay here, I got to take care of some business," whispered Zell.  
  
"Just don't get shot." Selphie said. She pulled Zell to her, and engaged in a kiss. As Zell stood there with his back turned he felt something poke him in the back of the head.  
  
"I won't miss this time, Squall was an accident." Irvine gestured. Zell turned around and faced the gun barrel.  
  
"What you plan on doing after you kill me?" Zell asked. Irvine grinned.  
  
"Well, since you ruined my ransom plans it looks like you will get to be with Selphie after all. I'm going to kill her and you. I'll just say that you killed her before I could stop you. I'm sure in the end everything will be OK. I'll probably get a little reward for taking you out, not 10,000,000 but something. Plus you and Selphie get an eternity together in the afterlife."  
  
"That's sick." Selphie gasped.  
  
"Too bad I won't be able to just shoot you, Selphie, that would make things obvious. So I guess you'll have to jump off the satellite and fall to your death, I'm sure it won't hurt when you hit. And Zell, you can die either way, I can say you committed suicide or I could shoot you say you attacked me."  
  
"There is one problem with you're plan. Even if the cops believe you, Squall and Sephiroth won't and you won't last 3 seconds with them after you." Zell said.  
  
"Fuck...fuck it. Good point, ugh dammit." Irvine cursed as he started to pull the trigger. Zell blocked the bullet with his arm, and his bone was fractured. Irvine stepped back and pointed his gun at Zell.  
  
"C'mon Irvine, it's over for you. Just give up." Zell snapped.  
  
"No, not till I kill you two." Irvine yelled as he psyched out.  
  
"C'mon Irvine, you don't need to kill Selphie, your fight is with me not her." Zell said.  
  
"Your right, Selphie...I guess you can leave." Irvine motioned.  
  
"But, Zell I can't ju..."  
  
"Go Selphie!" Zell ordered. She hesitated but went down the elevator.  
  
"Now, is the part where you get shot in the head." Irvine said as he pointed the gun at Zell's forehead.  
  
"Oh cmon, you wanted to challenge me right? I only got one arm, the other is wounded you could take me."  
  
"I can take you, I can take you!" Irvine screamed trying to make himself confident as he put his gun down. Irvine pulled out an 8 inch serrated blade and started waving it around.  
  
"That's more like it..." Zell complimented as they engaged in combat.  
  
Pretty interesting isn't it. As you probably know Zell could take anybody in a fist fight, but he only has one arm and the other girl I mean guy has a knife. Just wait till you see the fight. 


	18. Zell a Hero?

Chapter 18  
  
In the distance Selphie watched the top of the tower as Zell wrestled with Irvine. Then her attention was drawn back to town as she saw the explosions. She hurried to see what was going on, around the corner of the first building she couldn't believe what she saw.  
  
"You don't listen do you old man! It isn't Zell, and I ain't telling you where he's at!" Yelled Squall as he and Sephiroth stood back to back with 30 members of the swat team surrounding them.  
  
"I know who is responsible and if you are helping him then by God you will die right here. Men ready your guns." Spartin ordered.  
  
"If you shoot, I will have killed 10 of you before I go down. And Spartin, you'll be the first one." Sephiroth threatened.  
  
"Men..." Spartin started to order.  
  
"Nooooo don't!" Selphie yelled as she rushed to the scene and stood in front of Squall and Sephiroth.  
  
"Selphie!" Spartin yelled.  
  
"Dad, we don't have any time, Zell is on the tower right now and he is..." Selphie didn't finish.  
  
"You here that men, snipers in position, terminate the blond man on first site!" Spartin ordered.  
  
"No you don't understand, Zell helped me, it's Irvine that you need to shoot." Selphie explained.  
  
"Huh?" Spartin questioned.  
  
"I said don't shoot..." Selphie started. Sephiroth glanced as one of the snipers pulled on the trigger. Within a split second before the gun went off Sephiroth kicked the barrel. Miles away as Zell held Irvine in a death lock a bullet skimmed the side of his head. Zell fell flinched and Irvine broke free and jabbed his knife in Zell's thigh. Weakened Zell fell to the ground. Irvine, instead of trying to finish went to the controls and started to mess with the controls. In the distance, Selphie screamed as she saw Zell fall to the ground.  
  
"Son of a bitch..." Squall complained as he darted off to the tower. Sephiroth and Selphie quickly ran off too. Spartin followed ordering his men to wait there. Below the satellite the four of them stood. They listened as Irvine screamed crazily about taking Zell and the entire satellite system out with him.  
  
"I love you Selphie." Spartin said as he ran into the tower.  
  
"Dad! Selphie yelled as she started to run after him, but Sephiroth held his arm out in front of her. Up top the dish Irvine was sitting on top of Zell.  
  
"When this blows we both get to die, two rivals dying together." Irvine muttered. Zell grunted as he tried pushing Irvine off with his one arm. Just then Spartin appeared from the elevator and glanced around till he saw Irvine and Zell.  
  
"Zell! Sorry I didn't believe you." Spartin apologized.  
  
"Spartin, no get out of here this is going to explode any second now." Zell warned.  
  
"I've lived 50 good years..." exclaimed Spartin as he ran over and jerked Irvine off Zell. "If you jump over the water you might make it." Zell hesitated for a second but 3 seconds remained on the timer...He forgot about his injured leg and charged to the edge of the satellite. "Take care of my daughter..." He heard Spartin tell him just before he made his leap of faith. 3000 feet about sea level Zell jumped as far out as he could. Time seemed to slow down as he glanced as the water got closer, the sound of the explosion was blocked out by the swishing of air pushing against him. Seconds seemed like minutes as he slowly arched himself for the landing. He closed his eyes and everything was black, everything seemed to fade away. As he started to open his eyes he heard words being mumbled over him.  
  
"Hey, I think he's awake!" Seifer exclaimed as he stood up.  
  
"Where am I?" Zell asked.  
  
"You're in the infirmary dumbass." Squall grumbled. Zell drifted back to sleep. Squall and Seifer were getting tired of watching him.  
  
"Selphie's dead..." Seifer said. Zell shot up and looked around. "Just kidding, but I had to get you to wake up."  
  
"Where is she?" Zell asked. As he noticed he was in a hospital robe.  
  
"Well, she sat here two days waiting for you to get up. She looked so tired that I told her to go home and get some rest." Squall replied.  
  
"Well, I got to go see her then." Zell said as he started to walk out the door. Seifer got in front of him.  
  
"You should get out of that dress first, go take a shower and get some roses." Seifer suggested.  
  
"Fine, if you're so smart with girls how come Squall got Rinoa?" Zell smarted.  
  
"If I wanted to stay with her I would have, but I got tired of her father checking up on me all the time." Seifer explained.  
  
"Alright you got excuses, I'll take you're advise and get cleaned up and all. But I'd like to see if you really know how to get girls." Zell retorted.  
  
"Alright you're on. Any girl you name I will be going out with her before the week ends." Seifer gloated.  
  
"Any girl hmmm...what about uhmm...Quistis." Zell challenged.  
  
"This I got to see, Arnold Swartzinegger couldn't even get a piece of that!" Squall laughed.  
  
"I admit she will be a challenge, but I will be going out with her before the week ends." Seifer implied. "Best get dressed chicken wuss..."  
  
"After I win this bet you can never call me chicken wuss again." Zell retorted.  
  
"Yeah yeah" Seifer sighed and walked out of the infirmary.  
  
"Better hurry up Zell, longer you wait the more depressed she is going to be." Squall exclaimed as he left. Zell jogged over to his dorm, and took a 20 minute shower. He spiked his hair, and got dressed in his SeeD uniform. He went over to the flower shop and bought a bundle of red roses.  
  
"Can't believe I'm buying flowers." Zell mumbled to himself. He ran back to Selphie's dorm and knocked on the door. "Man is she going to be surprised." Zell murmured as he pounded on the door. A minute later Zell heard a voice.  
  
"Nobody's home." Zell still wanted to surprise her so he kept knocking, Selphie was getting annoyed, and stormed over to the door. She started opening the door... "Don't you get it, I don't want...huh, Zell!?" Selphie yelled in surprise.  
  
"Hi, I didn't mean to bother you..." Zell said as his face went red.  
  
"Oh no you didn't, I thought you was another one of those friendly neighbors. I hate it when people come in and try to make you feel better. Anyways...whoa..."  
  
"I know I look like a geek, but these are for you." Zell stuttered when he handed her the roses.  
  
"That's sweet of you, I still can't believe what I'm seeing." Selphie said as she started to smile a little. Her face was still a little red from crying.  
  
"Uhm can I come in?" Zell asked.  
  
"Sure." Selphie welcomed.  
  
"Thanks I didn't want anybody out here to see me wearing this, I got a rep to keep." Zell joked.  
  
"I know it's a mess, but I just haven't felt like picking up." Selphie sighed.  
  
"Mess! You should see my dorm!" Zell joked.  
  
"I'd rather not," Selphie replied.  
  
"So I heard you waited two days in the infirmary." Zell implied.  
  
"Yeah, ya know you could have woke up before then." Selphie snapped.  
  
"Hey that was a pretty hard fall, but I guess I have your dad to think that I'm still alive." Zell said with a serious face.  
  
"Yeah...his funeral was today, Squall and Seifer were nice enough to go back and stay with you."  
  
"I'm sorry about your dad, I know we didn't really like each other but I see now that he wasn't such a bad guy." Zell respectably noted.  
  
"What did he say when he got up there?" Selphie asked.  
  
"uhm well...uh." Zell's face turned red. "He said, 'take care of my daughter'."  
  
"Hmph, he guess he still thought that I can't fend for myself." Selphie sighed.  
"It's not that he just cared about you a lot." Zell exclaimed. She sighed again, and they sat there looking silently at each other.  
  
"Zell, you want to pick up where we left off last time?" Selphie questioned as she started to undo her yellow dress. Zell stood up really fast and started pacing around nervously.  
  
"Ugh, yeah uhm." Zell whimpered. As she slid her clothes off, Zell went psyched.  
  
"Oh come on Zell, it's not that hard." Selphie said as she walked over to him and unzipped his pants.  
  
"I'm not nervous, I just don't like to make the first move." Zell excused as she lowered his boxers.  
  
"Didn't those pornos teach you anything" Selphie laughed as she tackled him to the bed.  
  
"He scored!" Tidus yelped as he and Auron watched outside the window.  
  
"Yeah, he's lucky she likes him otherwise with his bad talking skills he'd never get any." Auron explained. "You should be getting back to your dorm, I'm sure Yuna is there waiting for you..."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Tidus raised his eyebrows up and down and ran off.  
  
"Pity, no woman would ever put up with me." Auron complained as he watched Selphie and Zell.  
  
I know, you probably wonder why I didn't go into more detail with Selphie and Zell. One reason is this is R rated not NC-17, another is somebody got onto me for that in one of my previous stories. As you probably guessed the next chapter will be about Seifer trying to prove how good he is with women. And like I said this story isn't near over, I just thought of another huge plot so keep reading and enjoy, maybe a review or two would be nice. Thanx for your time, I doubt anyone reads author notes anyways... 


	19. Zell in Wrong Place at Wrong Time

Chapter 19  
  
Disclaimer: I felt like I should do another disclaimer since I didn't do a very good one. I do not claim any characters in this story except Golgrath. But I hate his gayass so if Square-enix wants him they can have him.  
  
"Aaarrgghhh." Zell yawned as he stretched his arms. He turned over and Selphie was gone, she must have left to go shopping or something. "Oh fuck! Gym class in 20 minutes." Zell yelled as he hurried and got into his boxers. He ran over to his dorm carrying his suit and got dressed in his normal clothes. Just as he stepped outside a kid stared at him.  
  
"Have fun last night Zell?" Said the person that Zell didn't know. ~Hmm...Wonder what he is implying...~ Zell contemplated as he came to the gym doors. Strangely everybody was sitting on the bleachers waiting for him. They all started stomping and clapping.  
  
"YOU ROCK ZELL...YOU GOT A PIECE OF THAT!!!" A few voices screamed from the crowd. Zell blushed, as he walked over to confront his students.  
  
"Alright everybody calm down. So what you guys all talking about anyways?" Zell questioned trying to look like he didn't know anything.  
  
"You know, you and Selphie. Fuck man, I wish I could be you, ya lucky dog!" A young man exclaimed.  
  
"And you got this information from where?" Zell asked as he started getting embarrassed.  
  
"Dunno Mr. Dintch, the whole garden has been talking about you this morning." He answered as he sat back down.  
  
"Nida, you can take my class for me today." Zell ordered as he started walking out of the gym.  
  
"Going back for more...what a guy." Somebody stated as Zell just closed the doors.  
  
"Geez, I never thought doing a girl would get me this much popularity." Zell mumbled to himself as he walked to Squall's house. Sephiroth, with Aeris by him walked past Zell.  
  
"Nice night last night wasn't it?" Sephiroth said as he brushed by. Zell shook his head as he continued. He knocked on Squall's door.  
  
"Fuck off." Squall's voice answered, but Zell barged in anyways. "Oh hey man, so you got with Selphie last night eh?" Squall asked as he played on his Ps2.  
  
"So you heard too?" Zell sighed as he sat down and took the player two remote.  
  
"Yeah, just as Rinoa came home last night, Tidus was running around, yelling about what he just saw." Squall explained.  
  
"Yeah, it was pretty funny, I think everybody in the Garden heard him." Rinoa joked as she came around the doorway in her night shirt.  
  
"That little cocksucker. He has a bigger mouth than I do!" Zell snapped.  
  
"Hey if you're going to play then play. You're lagging." Squall grumbled.  
  
"What game is this?" Zell asked.  
  
"Gauntlet Dark Legacy, and that's my remote." Rinoa answered as she sat down and took the remote from Zell.  
  
"Squall actually got you to play videogames?" Zell asked with much confusion.  
  
"Not really, I just feel like being mean to you today." Rinoa joked as she handed Zell the remote back.  
  
"Oh yeah Seifer is suppose to get Quistis today!" Zell exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"I know he said he would be asking her out after her class was over. Zell, go gather all the guys, I bet they will want to see this." Squall ordered.  
  
"Yeah this will be funny, Quistis told me that she would never date any Balamb guys, I think he is going to have a rough time." Rinoa implied.  
  
"Alright, I'll go gather everybody, this is something we don't want to miss." Zell exclaimed as he ran off. He ran over to Tidus's dorm, hoping to get a chance to yell at him some. He busted Tidus's door in, and saw something he wasn't suppose to see.  
  
"Oh Tidus!!!" Yuna was yelling as she and he were covered in sheets. Tidus who was on top turned around and saw Zell.  
  
"Jesus Zell, is one night not enough for ya, gotta come in here too!?" Tidus barked.  
  
"No sorry sorry..." Zell said as he turned around and covered his eyes. "Just wanted you too know, Seifer that one guy is going to ask Quistis out upstairs on the third floor in an hour. Just thought you should know."  
  
"Hey, we'll be there. Now uhm, could you close the door, it's kinda drafty in here." Tidus gasped. Zell quickly left and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"Ok, next let's see, oh yeah those girls." Zell rambled on, as he ran off to find their dorm. Trying to be careful, he knocked on the door. Nobody answered so he slowly opened the door. He walked around the corner looking around, he then slowly strolled into the bedroom. His face turned white as he just saw something he shouldn't have again.  
  
"You pervert!" Yuffie screamed as she covered herself. Paine looked up and noticed him too, then Eiko.  
  
"Hey sorry, I didn't mean to uhm sorry. I think I'll leave now..." Zell whimpered as he walked off.  
  
"You liked what you saw didn't you?" Paine asked. Zell turned around nervously.  
  
"Uhm, well I guess so. I've seen lots of lesbian pornos and uhm..." He started stuttering.  
  
"Hmm...maybe you'd be interested in becoming a porn artist or something. Anyways what did you come to bother us about?" Paine questioned.  
  
"Well ugh, Seifer is going to ask Quistis out, and I thought maybe you'd want to see." Zell explained.  
  
"Why would we care about that?" Eiko asked impatiently.  
  
"Trust me, you'll want to see it. And Paine next time I come I'll bring my video camera." Zell answered as he wandered off. "Well I guess the old hermit is next. Don't have to worry about nothing this time." Zell banged on Auron's door. "Hey old man! Open up!" Zell yelled. Still no answer, since the old man is by himself nothing could possibly be happening. So Zell barged in, he heard some sound in the bathroom. Then Zell heard Auron yelling in the bathroom. "Oh damn, he's in trouble!" Zell exclaimed as he kicked in the bathroom door. Looking down he saw the old man sitting on the toilet, and Auron looked up at him with the most horrifying expression Zell had ever seen. Next thing heard was...  
  
"Get the fuck out of here you little pervert. I swear I'll kill you the..." Zell left before the old man finished grumbling, but before he left he wrote down a note about Seifer and left it on the table. Then he stormed out just as he heard Auron stand up.  
  
"Phew, I guess I'll rest a minute," mumbled Zell as he sat on a nearby bench. He looked down and saw that somebody wrote, Zell loves Selphie. "Kid's these days, oh well I guess it's time to laugh at Seifer. He went up the elevator to the third floor to watch Seifer's attempt.  
  
Pretty hilarious chapter don't you think? Cmon people I haven't had a review in so long, somebody say something dammit! 


	20. Seifer Making His Move

Chapter 20  
  
Zell came around the corner and saw his friends waiting there already. He went over to Selphie and watched by her side. "You know Selphie, the whole Garden knows about last night." Zell said.  
  
"I noticed, but it doesn't bother me any. Hey look there he is!" Selphie pointed out. They all glanced when Selphie pointed and Seifer stood leaning against the wall outside the door of her classroom. Everybody watched with interest, even Auron and Sephiroth showed up to watch. Just as Quistis ended her class, she walked out into the hallway, the spectators quickly hid behind the plants in the hallway. Seifer strolled over to Quistis keeping his cocky smile.  
  
"Hey Instructor." Seifer gloated. She didn't even glance back.  
  
"Hi Seifer..." She mumbled as she walked on. Seifer quickly walked out and stepped in front of her.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering. How you're gunblade trainees doing this year?" Seifer questioned, trying to start a conversation. Squall grinned when he heard that question.  
  
"I think he hooked her now." Squall whispered.  
  
"Well Seifer, we do have one. He won't listen to a word I tell him though, none of the other students can beat him with a gunblade. I planned on asking Squall to show him how good he really is..."  
  
"Oh come on, you know how busy Squall is. Besides Squall might kill him or something, but I will go easy on him." Seifer insisted.  
  
"Well Seifer...I guess if you really want too. He's over there if you want to talk to him." Quistis retorted. Seifer glanced up and strolled over to the guy.  
  
"Hey man, so you know how to use a gunblade?" Seifer asked politely. The kid turned around and looked at him.  
  
"You got to be kidding, you're Squall? Anyways yeah I know how to use one, ain't nobody in this school can beat me. I'm too good to be wasting my time with an Instructor that I can beat with a blade." The kid snorted.  
  
"So you beat Quistis with swords huh. Don't kid yourself, if she would have used her whip she would have won. Anyways I'm not the legendary Squall, but I am the one that trained with him, and I'm just as good as he is." Seifer snapped.  
  
"The name's Rueben and I will accept your challenge after school tomorrow. After I beat you I want to show that Squall guy how good I am." Rueben then turned and left.  
  
"I can't stand that kid, I think I'll kill him." Squall barked as he started to stand up.  
  
"Wait wait, let Seifer finish, you can kill him later." Rinoa whispered. Seifer went back over to talk to Quistis some more.  
  
"I see the kid is confident, so he really beat you?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's just so strong and fast. I still think you should let Squall handle him." Quistis warned.  
  
"Nonsense, I'm twice as good as that panzi. He spends so much time on Ps2 I bet he can't even swing his sword anymore." Seifer bragged. Squall's face turned red with anger.  
  
"Dude, calm down. He is just trying to make himself look good with Quistis." Zell explained.  
  
"If I get insulted one more time, I'm going to go out there and she will be giving him sympathy instead." Squall exclaimed.  
  
"Well Quistis, I'm still interested in this young man's potential. Would you mind me accompanying you to lunch?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Well...I guess so, I haven't got anything else planned." Quistis answered. She continued down through the elevator with Seifer, the others followed them to the Cafeteria.  
  
Seifer sit down by Quistis on the far table, and Zell went to get hotdogs for himself and the others watching. "So Seifer, what have you been doing with yourself?" Quistis asked, as she took a drink of her soda.  
  
"Oh nothing, Raijin is going out with Fujin. I don't really have nobody to hang out with no more." Seifer complained.  
  
"You sound lonely, why don't you get another girlfriend?" Quistis questioned. ~Hmmm...Could she be catching on? No...I'm too unpredictable to worry about that. ~ Seifer contemplated.  
  
"Uh nope." Seifer answered. Quistis glanced at her watch, and realized her next class was about to start.  
  
"Seifer, nice talking with you. I got to go now. Don't hurt yourself when you are fighting Rueben." She said as she scurried off. Seifer glanced up and saw Zell's spiked hair from over the plant, he started walking toward them.  
  
"Shit he saw us!" Squall complained. He stood up and kept a polite smile.  
  
"Watching me wasn't you? I don't blame you, ya could learn a lot from me." Seifer explained.  
  
"Well, I don't see you going out with her yet," Selphie gestured. Seifer made a face.  
  
"Once I tame that student of hers for her, then that will be my chance." Seifer explained.  
  
"First thing, you have to know how to train somebody not kill them. Second you don't even know how good he is, he might be able to annihilate you." Sephiroth consoled.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go to the training facility and see how good he is. Squall if you'd like to come you can, maybe you will find that there are two gunbladesmen that are better than you." Seifer smirked.  
  
"I'll go just to make sure you don't hurt yourself." Squall said as he followed.  
  
"Well you too have fun, let us know when you get back with Quistis, Seifer." Rinoa retorted as she and then everybody else started going back to there own business. Seifer with Squall behind him entered the training facility, then there they saw it Rueben blindfolded himself and was fighting 3 T-rexes.  
  
"Now this kid has some skill." Squall laughed. Seifer watched as the kid seemed to dodge all the dino attacks, even with his blindfold he delivered three fatal wounds right to their throats. Rueben turned around and tore off the thing over his eyes.  
  
"So, you like that huh? Are you the legendary Squall?" Rueben asked. Squall stepped forward.  
  
"I am." Squall nodded.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for, let's fight." Rueben challenged.  
  
"You are good, but you are no match for me. There are a lot stronger fiends than T-rexes out there." Squall noted. "Seifer I don't think you should fight him right now, I know yur good but maybe I should give you some training later." Squall whispered to Seifer.  
  
"Tch, I don't plan on fighting him without Quistis watching, waste of time. But maybe I could show you how to fight before I take him." Seifer gloated.  
  
"Hey we going to fight or what?" Rueben asked eager as ever. Squall and Seifer started walking off.  
  
"We fight Saturday, that gives you two days to really train hard Rueben." Seifer said as they left. Squall and Seifer walked outside the garden to have there little showdown once more.  
  
"Squall I know your better than me, it's just well, can you show me how to fight like you?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Alright I guess I can give you free lessons. Show me what you got." Squall challenged as he drew his gunblade. Seifer waved his through the air and charged Squall as hard as he could, Squall jumped to the right and Seifer missed.  
  
"Hold on, first lesson. Don't ever attack in rage, emotions will fuck up your fighting ability." Squall noted. Seifer contemplated for a while then went back to training. Squall and him guarded and attacked each other, Seifer would start getting good then Squall would humiliate him again...but the guy was too stubborn to quit.  
  
"Squall, I can' believe I let you get this far ahead of me." Complained Seifer as he and Squall engaged once more.  
  
"I'm done." Squall said as he put away his weapon.  
  
"But you're not even fatigued yet." Seifer implied. Squall looked at his watch.  
  
"Remember these lessons are free, and I do have other things to do." Squall said as he turned back to the garden entrance.  
  
"Alright, one more warm up tomorrow then." Seifer yelled back.  
  
"Fine!" Squall hollered as he ascended into the garden.  
  
Meanwhile Auron was listening in on a few suspicious conversations at the tavern in Balamb. He sat at the table as to solders talked about there army's new weapons.  
  
"Wedge how many times do I have to tell you! Those things will not remain under our control, it is not wise to use something that has a mind of its own." The one in red explained.  
  
"Biggs we are no longer the world power, we have to do whatever it takes to get back up there. Even if those creatures get smart, we have an electrical force field cage for them. Nothing will happen." The blue one named Wedge replied. Auron contemplated to himself...~Could they be using fiends for military, surely a civilized army would never risk so much like that...~  
  
"Well one more massacre like last time, and I'm through with this army. Over 200 soldiers died yesterday because one of the lizards decided it was hungry." Biggs exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah yeah, but it wasn't one of us was it? I don't give a rat's ass about the other soldiers, they can die, and I just want to see that snobby Balamb Garden fall before my eyes." Wedge retorted.  
  
~Hmmm...An army that does not look out for each other will never be a good army, I guess I should inform that Edea lady about the danger stirring...~ Auron walked out of the tavern headed for Edea's office. 


	21. A Plot Thickens

Chapter 21  
  
Squall lay in bed resting next to Rinoa. He opened his eyes and gazed out the window, just as sunlight broke through the sky he staggered out of bed. He went outside to meet Seifer who was already waiting for him.  
  
"Why can't you be normal and sleep in till noon?" Squall asked as he rubbed his eyes. Seifer grinned.  
  
"Well maybe it's cause you won't be as good in the morning and I'll stomp you." Seifer gestured. They both drew there weapons, Squall leaped over Seifer's head as the orange haired man lunged at him.  
  
"Try some better foot work." Squall implied. Seifer watched as Squall demonstrated to him the best ways to dodge attacks.  
  
"Ya think that Rueben character is really that tough?" Seifer asked as they continued clashing swords.  
  
"Well, he is good. I could take him no problem, but you it will be a good match." Squall retorted. After a few hours of dodging and attacking Squall asked Seifer to attack with all his power. Seifer nodded, and the two charged each other. Just as they met Squall went around behind Seifer and struck him in the back with his fist. Seifer gasped for air and turned around with an angry face.  
  
"You cheated." He complained.  
  
"How did I cheat?" Squall asked.  
  
"You and I was going to see who was stronger and we was going to take it head on." Seifer explained.  
  
"You really don't get it do you? When you fight, it doesn't matter what rules you go by, or how good you look. All that matters is that you aren't the one with the blade sticking through your chest." Squall noted.  
  
"Hmmmm...I guess I do see your point." Seifer replied.  
  
"Thanks to you I know that, if it wouldn't have been for that gayass fireball a year ago..." Squall got cut off.  
  
"Hey that wasn't a cheat, I was just bored because you sucked so bad." Seifer gloated.  
  
"Maybe I did suck maybe I didn't. But now I'm better than you and that's all that matters." Squall laughed.  
  
"Just you wait, while your wasting all that time with Rinoa, I'll be getting better." Seifer snapped.  
  
"Oh well, at least I'll have a sex life. Even chicken wuss got a girl before you." Squall joked.  
  
"Well chicken wuss got lucky, his competition was a cowboy anyways. Just wait I'll be with Quistis in no time." Seifer insured.  
  
"Yeah she may feel sorry for you after Rueben annihilates you, then she will go out with you." Squall gestured.  
  
"Whatever man, hey I got to get going, tomorrow is my fight. Bring everybody I want to show how good I really am." Seifer requested.  
  
"Alright, we'll be there to see you get killed." Squall retorted.  
  
"Whatever..." Seifer groaned as he disappeared from site. Squall turned to go to town.  
  
"I could use a drink." Squall mumbled to himself. As he entered the bar he saw Biggs and Wedge at the counter.  
  
"Peace!" Biggs yelled. Squall smirked and sat down.  
  
"Give me something hard!" Squall ordered the bartender. As soon as he was served his liquor Biggs started to talk to him.  
  
"I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but Galbadia is having some problems. Make sure Balamb is prepared for anything..."  
  
"Biggs!!! You traitor!" Wedge scorned.  
  
"Calm down Wedge, I ain't a traitor. I'm done with Galbadia, I ain't taken orders anymore." Biggs stated as he tore his badge off and started to leave.  
  
"Biggs, what's Galbadia planning?" Squall asked. Biggs turned around with a pale face.  
  
"In one week Balamb will be gone."  
  
"How!?" They don't have that kind of power, Balamb's army would own Galbadia." Squall exclaimed.  
  
"Galbadia's army ain't what you should be afraid of. Their experiments will take over within in days, it will multiply so much that I doubt Galbadia will even be able to control it. That's all I'm going to say, farewell and good luck." Biggs turned and left the bar. Squall sat deeply contemplating on what they could possibly be up too. He decided he would go straight to Edea and tell her to prepare the Balamb military for the worst. He rented a car and rushed to her office, as he entered he seen Auron explaining biological weaponry.  
  
"Edea I have word that this Garden will be destroyed within the week." Squall gasped.  
  
"What!?" Edea almost went berserk.  
  
"So they have biological experiments on there way here to attack." Auron noted.  
  
"Biological experiments?" Squall questioned.  
  
"I heard two soldiers discussing about their army's experiment. I heard it killed 200 men because it was hungry one day."  
  
"So there is only one of these creatures?" Edea asked.  
  
"Well from what Auron says that's what it sounds like, but Biggs told me that when it was done multiplying everything would be out of control." Squall explained.  
  
"Whatever it is we must prepare this Garden for combat." Edea noted. "Squall if you would, I wish you and two others to go to Galbadia and snoop around." Edea ordered.  
  
"But you will need me here when we are attacked." Squall stated.  
  
"No she won't I shall remain here, me, Tidus, Yuna and the others will take care of everything." Auron assured.  
  
"I'm taking Sephiroth and Zell with me then." Squall implied as he turned to leave the office. He ran over to Zell and Selphie's dorm. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Be there in a minute." Zell answered. He opened the door wearing only his polar bear boxers. "Uh hi, as you can see I'm kinda busy." He moved and Squall saw Selphie laying with the covers over her.  
  
"Well that's too bad, cause you're coming to Galbadia with me." Squall snapped.  
  
"Why?" Zell asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later, hurry up get dressed. I'm going to get Sephiroth too." Squall retorted as Zell rushed and they went off to find Sephiroth. Finally they spotted him, with Aeris as usual. They were sitting down at the cafeteria talking and eating hotdogs. Zell ran over to Sephiroth and attempted to take his hotdog.  
  
"I'll take that." Zell gestured as he grabbed it. Sephiroth took firm hold of his arm.  
  
"Let go of the weiner." Sephiroth warned. Squall, Zell, and Aeris cracked up.  
  
"Sephiroth, I need to ask a favor of you." Squall said as he quit laughing.  
  
"Well, what do you want?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"Galbadia plans to attack this place, and I need you and Zell to come with me to investigate there plans." Squall explained.  
  
"And I care why?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"If you don't everybody here will most likely be killed and yeah." Squall answered.  
  
"Not possible, no army is going to take me out." Sephiroth implied. Squall went into deep detail and informed Zell and Sephiroth of everything that he knew.  
  
"Amazing, using fiends for war, it would be a good idea except fiends have a mind of their own." Sephiroth said.  
  
"Exactly, and we need to go to Galbadia and see what they are planning, and possibly stop them." Squall explained.  
  
"Sounds good, but what about this place, we are some of the strongest fighters here." Zell stated.  
  
"Don't worry about this place right now, they have Auron and that Tidus guy to take care of them." Squall assured.  
  
"Whatever... I still see no point in me going." Sephiroth mumbled.  
  
"Just admit it you're scared." Zell joked.  
  
"I ain't scared of nothing." Sephiroth retorted.  
  
"Prove it then." Squall exclaimed. Sephiroth stood up.  
  
"Fine I guess I'll go since you titties need my help." Sephiroth declared. Squall glanced at his watch.  
  
"Meet me in the parking lot in one hour that should give you guys long enough to get whatever it is that you want." Squall said as he walked off to his own dorm. He went pass Rinoa getting his ammo and anything else that would be useful.  
  
"Where you going?" Rinoa asked as she watched him go through his weapons. He told her about the mission and she seemed worried about him. "Well don't get killed." She said.  
  
"Me get killed? Who you think I am?" Squall joked as he kissed her on the cheek and ran out the door. He sat in the parking lot waiting for the hour to go by, finally Sephiroth entered and sat down by him.  
  
"So the child is late." Sephiroth groaned. Later they heard a very loud thump, they stood up and saw that Zell had run into somebody's corvette with his T-Board.  
  
He got off the ground and stared at the cracked window and dented door. The guy inside looked pissed and got out of his car. "Look what you did to my car you moron!" The big guy said as he took a tire iron out from under his seat.  
  
"This will be amusing." Whispered Sephiroth as he and Squall watched.  
  
"I'm going to beat you for this!" The dude threatened.  
  
"Hey, I don't think you want to be doing that." Zell warned as he made a fist. They other guy bashed Zell in the head with the tire iron putting a bend the shape of Zell's head in it. Zell held out his hand and flicked him in the chest. The guy fell backwards onto the ground.  
  
"I'm pressing charges." The guy said as he climbed back in his car and started to drive off.  
  
"Hey knucklehead, over here!" Squall yelled. Zell looked up and ran over to Squall's car.  
  
"That was an interesting fight." Sephiroth implied as he got in the passenger seat.  
  
"Yeah I totally kicked that guy's ass." Zell bragged.  
  
"He was a wuss, Irvine could have kicked his ass." Squall said as he started the car. Zell hopped into the back seat and they headed for the train station.  
  
Just wait this is going to get very interesting, as another major plot occurs. Keep reading... 


	22. Laguna's Secret

Chapter 22  
  
As the train stopped at Deling City they hopped off and headed for General Caraway's mansion. Squall loudly knocked on the door and it opened a few seconds later.  
  
"Oh Squall, you need something?" Caraway asked. Squall got straight to the point.  
  
"We want to know all there is to know about this experiment Galbadia is working on. Caraway's face went serious and he slowly turned around walking toward his desk. He motioned for them to come in and have a seat.  
  
"So the word got to ya somehow... Galbadia Supreme Court had to rule weather or not we continue on the production of these 'things'. I thought they would cancel the experiments but somebody must have bribed the judges." Caraway paused for a moment.  
  
"Government is nothing but a bunch of crooks. Anyways, what are these 'things' like?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"Squall, you remember that large monster you fought down in that science facility?" Caraway inquired.  
  
"Yes sir, it almost devoured us all." Squall retorted. Caraway quickly stood up.  
  
"Now imagine hundreds if not thousands of this thing roaming the earth!" The old man yelled. Zell's eyes widened.  
  
"That is impossible, there is no way to produce that many and keep them under control long enough to have such an army!" Zell exclaimed.  
  
"Ultima Weapon is the weakest of its kind, but it is the most aggressive and one almost destroyed 3 towns back where I'm from." Sephiroth explained.  
  
"Oh really, where are you from, and I don't believe I have your name yet?" Caraway asked.  
  
"The names Sephiroth and where I'm from isn't important. I really have no reason to help you either, cause I can just go back to my place while you pathetic imbeciles destroy each other." Gloated Sephiroth.  
  
"Well that's ok with me, I doubt you could help anyways. The only person that could probably stand there own against one of those things is Squall over there." Caraway snapped. Sephiroth just looked down and shook his head.  
  
"Uh Caraway, Sephiroth is actually pretty skilled in combat. I'd have to say he and Squall are in the same league." Explained Zell. Caraway looked back and Sephiroth with a grin.  
  
"Well, now actually you do sound helpful. Name your price." Said Caraway.  
  
"I can't really give you a price until you tell me what I'm supposed to do." Sephiroth gestured.  
  
"Well it won't be nothing big. Once our leader decides to attack Balamb Garden, I'd like you to make sure nothing happens to my daughter." Caraway requested. Squall stood up from his chair.  
  
"Uh dude, that's kinda what I'm for. Sephiroth won't need to look out for her, she can probably take care of herself and if not I'll be there." Squall exclaimed. Caraway grinned.  
  
"Actually you won't. I have decided to have you lead a squad of specialty trainees into that base and destroy as much equipment and specimens as possible." Caraway demanded. Squall's face went red.  
  
"Are you giving me orders? I don't work for you so you can kiss my..." Caraway cut in.  
  
"I have nobody else that can lead men in battle like you have done. If you can weaken them before they decide to attack maybe, just maybe we can stop this before it gets out of control." Caraway implied.  
  
"He has a point Squall, remember how good you did in that war between us and Galbadia Garden?" Said Zell.  
  
"Yeah but that was a war, this is different I will have a small group of soldiers vs. probably an army 1,000 times bigger than mine." Squall explained.  
  
"Yes but I know you can do it, if I send you alone you could do it. Just remember if you fail and they get mass numbers of those things we are all screwed." Caraway warned.  
  
"Anyways, why would you waste my talents on protecting your daughter? I'd much rather be on the battle field than..." Sephiroth was cut off.  
  
"If you don't want to that's fine, I'm sure Zell will look out for her then." Caraway gestured.  
  
"Why me?" Zell whined. Caraway exploded.  
  
"Goddammit...how hard can it be to do such a simple task?" Caraway yelled. Sephiroth was getting tired of the yelling in the room and decided to take control.  
  
"Look old man here is how things are going to work. I will go back to Balamb Garden and if any of those things come near I will do everything in my power to stop them. Squall will go into that place with his squad and he WILL clear it out as much as he can. Zell will look after your daughter and you can sit on your ass drinking tea and eat crumpets for all I care. Now let's get on with it." Sephiroth ordered and turned to leave, and Zell and Squall followed.  
  
"Hmph, you are a smartass. But it looks like you know what you're doing so I don't expect any failures. Squall your squad will be waiting for at the edge of town." Caraway said as they exited through the front door. As they walked down the concrete pathway Sephiroth stopped and turned to Squall.  
  
"I have something for you, but you can only have the green ones." Sephiroth three marble looking things out of his pocket. "You can have one, each of you."  
  
"What are they?" Zell asked.  
  
"Well they are called materia. They have magical power, these are the rarest ones. This bright green one is Ultima, the other is holy." Sephiroth explained.  
  
"Hey we have those magic spells though." Zell said.  
  
"Yes, but materia is much stronger." Sephiroth explained. Squall's eyes focused on the black one.  
  
"What does the black material do?" Squall asked.  
  
"The black one is too dangerous to use. Cloud's dimension was almost destroyed because of it. Anyways I guess I'll tell you what it does. It will summon a huge meteor down to attack its target, I mean huge enough to wipe this entire planet. But enough of this, which of you will take the holy and which the ultima?" Sephiroth asked. Squall grabbed the ultima before Zell could get near it.  
  
"Why do I always get stuck with the weak shit?" Zell complained as he took the holy materia. Sephiroth glared at him.  
  
"That ain't weak. Holy and ultima are two equal powers, opposites of course. Now anyways, Zell let's get on that train back to Balamb and Squall you go and take care of your mission." Sephiroth said with a surprisingly grinning face. As they went there separate ways Squall turned around.  
  
"Sephiroth, why did you decide to help out in this?" Questioned Squall.  
  
"It was because of me that a world was almost destroyed, maybe if I save one I can live with myself." Sephiroth blurted. Squall turned back and headed to the edge of town. He was surprised when he saw his squad members. Standing there was Laguna, Kiros, and Ward.  
  
"Bet ya didn't expect us to be your squad." Laguna said laughing.  
  
"No I didn't, I expected maybe 30 or 40 soldiers but I guess this will do." Squall complained. Kiros laughed.  
  
"C'mon we are 40 soldiers." Gloated Kiros. Ward just stood there silent since he couldn't speak.  
  
"Squall do you mind if I tell you something before we do this mission?" Laguna asked. Squall sighed.  
  
"Can it wait, we got get moving if we are going to finish this tonight." Squall ordered. Laguna gasped.  
  
"Tonight! C'mon I thought we could have a few parties and get drunk tonight." Yelled Laguna. Squall looked down and shook his head.  
  
"We don't have time to waste," said Squall. Laguna just laughed.  
  
"Awright party pooper," joked Laguna as he went over to unlock his jeep. They all hopped in and peeled off toward the Galbadian Base. They parked the car a few hundred feet away and looked around at the structure for some way in. The base was about three stories high, and about the size of four football fields.  
  
"It's not a very tall building. So if they have all those experiments I bet they got a huge ass underground area in there." Squall said.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing. Anyways are we going to take out the leader who is at the top or go down and blow up most the stuff at the bottom?" Inquired Laguna as he unsheathed his new gunblade.  
  
"I say we just go destroy everything underneath. By the way why are you using a gunblade?" Squall asked. Laguna smiled.  
  
"Well, my son is a great gunbladist and I thought I might as well start using one myself." Laguna replied.  
  
"Oh, so your Rueben's dad?" Squall asked curiously. Laguna shrugged.  
  
"Nope, never heard of the guy," retorted Laguna. Squall glanced back over at the base.  
  
"Think we can take them head on? I mean c'mon they aren't that strong." Squall exclaimed. Kiros busted out laughing.  
  
"Squall, ten or twenty of them aren't that strong. But I don't think you want all the bees in the hive after ya at one time. Plus they have those monsters which could probably crush us all in two seconds." Kiros continued to laugh. Squall was getting agitated.  
  
"Fine, I guess we'll do it your way and sneak in. Doesn't sound like much fun. Anyways, you guys stay here, I'll go get up closer and see if there is a way to sneak in. If it's safe I'll motion you to come." Squall explained as he headed off in the direction of the base. He slowly crept up behind the two guards in front of the main entrance, he tapped one on the back and as he turned around punched his lights out. The other guard started to pull out his gun, but Squall kicked it away and stuck his gunblade through him. Next he drug there bodies out of site, Laguna and the crew laughed in amazement.  
  
"Gosh Laguna, you should be proud of him. When you going to tell him anyways?" Kiros joked. Laguna hit himself.  
  
"Oh shit, I was going to tell him but he wanted to wait until we finish this 'mission'." Laguna responded. Meanwhile Squall was silently cleaning up guards around the sides of the building. Just as he took out the last one in site he motioned the three and they followed his command through the main entrance. Inside surprisingly had no guards in the main hall, and the stairways was only a few feet away. Ward wobbled over toward the stairs then stopped. Squall noticed Ward looking around at the area in front of him.  
  
"What's he doing?" Squall questioned. Laguna leaned over to Squall.  
  
"For some reason that guy can detect security alarm beams. Strange but maybe we can send him first through most of this area. Also if you wasn't informed there shouldn't be much fighting. Kiros has a big stock of explosives with him, all we got to do is place it in the lab and boom." Laguna explained. Squall shook his head.  
  
"You make this sound too easy." Squall replied. As they finished talking Ward had maneuvered his way through the beams and turned them off with the switch on the other side. The three of them ran down the stairs, after about 200 stairs they came to a door.  
  
"This must be it," whispered Kiros. Squall slowly opened the door and inside was hundreds of huge glass vials with strange looking body parts in them. Kiros ran toward the center of the area, Ward looked as he if would yell if he could but it was too late. Red lights flooded the area and sirens went off everywhere.  
  
"Good going dumbass!" Laguna yelled. Within seconds guards stormed down the stairs but Squall slammed the door shut and held it with all his strength.  
  
"Kiros set up the bombs now!" Yelled Squall. The guards started forcing the door open but Ward walked over and threw Squall out of the way. Then he set in front of the door.  
  
"That will hold them off for a while," joked Laguna. Kiros finished placing the explosives around where they was at, but when he moved to the other side of the room a huge pair of red eyes looked down upon him. Seconds later another and another pair of eyes.  
  
"Oh shit it's the beasts!" Kiros screamed. Within seconds beast flew around attack and gnashing at anything it could find.  
  
"If they are always like this then how did they keep them under control?" Squall questioned as he was dodging the attacks of an Ultima Weapon.  
  
"Well probably since numbnuts set off the alarm they went crazy." Laguna answered. Laguna thrust his gunblade into the mouth of the fiend and pulled the trigger once it closed its jaws, which exploded the head like a watermelon. "See now that's the way to kill them." Bragged Laguna.  
  
"So I guess your kid got his skills from inheritance." Squall complimented as he thrust his sword into the mouth of the attacker and exploded it. Laguna laughed.  
  
"I'd like to say yes to that, but I think my son worked hard for his skills so that would be wrong to say he got them from me." Laguna replied. Kiros finished both sides of the rooms, and fled back to them from the other side of the room. He tossed the detonator to Laguna.  
  
"Soon as we get out of here we are going to enjoy the fireworks." Kiros yelled. Laguna rose his hand to motion Ward to get ready to charge through the guards in the stairway, but just then a Weapon bit the detonator from his hand and crushed it with its teeth.  
  
"Shit!" Laguna yelled. Squall punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"You idiot, now what are we going to do!?" Squall questioned nervously. Kiros lowered his head.  
  
"There is one way to set these things off, and that is this other detonator that we got. Only problem is, it won't work unless you're close to the bombs." Explained Kiros. Squall and Laguna went silent.  
  
"Give me the detonator." Squall ordered. Kiros looked at him with a serious face.  
  
"This is suicide, let's just cancel the mission and we can think of another plan later." Kiros gasped. Squall held out his hand.  
  
"Give me the detonator now. That is an order." Squall ordered. Kiros hesitated but slowly gave it to him.  
  
"Squall don't do it, what about that girlfriend of yours?" Laguna said trying to persuade Squall.  
  
"She'll get over it, now I want you guys to leave so we can get this over with." Squall demanded. Another wave of beast headed there way, and Squall thought it was time to try this 'materia' of his. He summoned the power of ultima which forced the monsters back and seemed to provide a shield around him. "Sephiroth said this stuff would help, and he was right. Now I want you to give it back to him for me, he is a tall guy with long platinum hair, you can't miss him." Explained Squall as he handed the materia to Laguna. Laguna shook his head and started to talk. Next they noticed the door Ward was holding stopped pushing against him.  
  
"The guards must be evacuating, forget the detonator. Let's just leave." Kiros implied. Ward opened the door and Kiros walked up to him. "Let's leave, maybe Laguna can talk him out of this." Whispered Kiros. They hustled out of the base and left everything in the hands of Squall and Laguna.  
  
"Man, if you're going to do this then there is something I must tell you." Said Laguna. The shield was starting to weaken and Squall continued to stare at the detonator like it was his fate.  
  
"Just tell me, then you can leave." Squall snapped. Laguna sighed.  
  
"This is going to be hard for me to explain. Remember how Ellone told you the story of Raine and me. How Raine died before I could get back to see my child?" Laguna asked.  
  
"Yeah I remember, so I guess that is the son you keep talking about." Squall replied.  
  
"Well I was to busy worrying about Ellone to take care of him. I dropped him off at the orphanage with Edea and Cid." Laguna explained. Squall scratched his head.  
  
"So you're Seifer's father then?" Squall replied.  
  
"Yeah, dammit now you got me confused here. No, he ain't my son, you are. And I'd like to apologize for being gone all your life." Laguna put an arm on Squall's shoulder. Squall brushed it off and looked like he was ready to die from surprise.  
  
"There has to be some kind of mistake, I mean come on we have nothing in common. This has to be bullshit." Squall exclaimed.  
  
"There is no mistake, look at me and look at yourself. We both have a lot of physical features in common. You know where you got the name Squall from? She named you that because the day you was born a hurricane wiped out half the town, pretty funny eh?" Laguna laughed.  
  
"Ok ok, then why is my last name Leonhart then?" Squall asked.  
  
"Ya know that is a good question. I bet Edea or Cid thought of that name, strong name just like you..." Just then the monsters broke through the barrier and one slashed Laguna before he could raise his weapon. As it made its second round to finish him off Squall stepped in front of Laguna and swung at the right time decapitating it. The other monsters slowly stepped toward them, and Laguna was coughing blood all over his shirt.  
  
"Laguna are you alright?" Squall asked as he new what the real answer was.  
  
"Oh dammit, I finally get to talk to you and this happens. Son I just wanted you to know I'm sorry for disserting you. Now give me that detonator and get out of here." Gasped Laguna.  
  
"No, you can get out of here, I know you can. I'm going to take care of this." Squall insisted.  
  
"Look at me, I'm going to die anyways now. They can't help you if your organs are torn like this. Just give me the detonator, there is no point in both of us dying here." Laguna begged. Squall knew Laguna was right, but he felt bad leaving such a duty to somebody under his command. "Look, you don't have to order me to do this alright, I'm doing it cause I don't want you to waste a whole life that is ahead of you. Your time isn't now, everybody at Balamb Garden needs you. Rinoa needs you so just give it to me." Squall paused and noticed the monsters were closing in.  
  
"Dad, when you go up and meet mom...tell her...ugh...ugh" Squall studdered. Laguna laughed and started coughing again.  
  
"Don't make yourself say it, I know what you mean. Who knows maybe I'll find a way back to this world." Joked Laguna. Squall grinned when he thought about how Tidus was able to come back from the Farplane, maybe Laguna could too.  
  
"Yeah, well I'll see ya later." Squall said with a grin as he handed the detonator to Laguna. Squall glanced back at his father then darted off for the stairway. Laguna seemed puzzled about what Squall said to him before he left. Squall ran out through the main entrance to see Kiros and Ward waiting.  
  
"Where's Laguna at? And where is that detonator?" Kiros asked.  
  
"Dad decided to stay behind. Now run as far away as you can." Squall replied. As they ran about 20 Ultima Weapons and one rather large one with a silvery color escaped from the building. But before anything else could a huge blasts surrounded the area. Squall, Kiros, and Ward fell down from the quakes created from the explosion.  
  
Minutes later after most of the smoke cleared they got back on there feet, brushing themselves off. Kiros glared at Squall.  
  
"You talked him into staying behind didn't you?" Kiros accused. Squall looked back at him.  
  
"I didn't make him do anything...he got injured by one of those bastards while we was down there. It was fatal and he knew it too, he told me there was no point in both of us dying so he asked me to give him the detonator. You shouldn't be worried about him anyways, I got this strange feeling that he will be back very soon." Squall said.  
  
"Huh? I don't get it?" Kiros said confused.  
  
"Hey didn't some of those monsters escape? That means I got to get back to Balamb immediately!" Squall yelled.  
  
"Need us to come?" Kiros questioned. Squall shook his head.  
  
"Nah, I'm sure with the small number that survived we'll be able to handle em." Squall gloated. "I could use a ride to the train station though, let's just hope he didn't have the keys." Kiros laughed.  
  
"As many holes as he always had in his pockets, they would have fell out before he got out of the jeep." Kiros joked. Soon the three of them headed off for the train station and Squall thought they shouldn't have a memorial for Laguna because maybe Kimarhi the new power holder could bring him back.  
  
Man I'm tired, I know I ain't wrote a chapter for a while, for one my computer had to get fixed and another thing is I'm just lazy. Oh yeah thanx for reviewing so much Sir Auron, kinda lets me know somebody reads this stuff, and thank you too Sephiroth245.  
  
I guess I'll do another disclaimer, I, the writer of this story do not claim any character as mine in this story. 


	23. Weapons vs Balamb

Chapter 23  
  
Meanwhile in Balamb, Edea was going berserk. "Tidus get a squad of SeeDs at the front gate now!" She demanded.  
  
"Yes your highness," smarted Tidus as he walked off.  
  
"Hurry up, from what Zell said, they could be here any minute!" Edea yelled. Auron who was lazing about started laughing.  
  
"Women worry too much when it comes to war. Just sit back and relax till they get here, then worry about it." Gestured Auron. Edea smacked him across the face.  
  
"I didn't ask you did I? Since you think you know so much, I'd like to see you do the orders then." Edea held out the mike to him. Auron quickly grabbed it and raised it to his lips.  
  
"Everybody Edea has appointed me the new leader for now. All of you who are standing around the front gates like a bunch of idiots, you can go back to what you was doing before. There is no point in getting ready for an army that might not get here." Auron put the mike back down. Edea started to laugh but caught herself.  
  
"Well that was beautiful, only problem is when the enemy storms in we will probably lose half of our army to the surprise attack." Edea snapped then started to grab the mike but Auron stopped her.  
  
"Like I said, there is no point in worrying about it. You have me, Sephiroth, Tidus, and Zell over here. Ain't no force strong enough to take this place over and I will take full responsibility." Said Auron. Edea looked at him then walked to the elevator.  
  
"Well I'm going to go back to my dorm, I hope you know what you're doing." She retorted before she went down to floor 1. A few seconds after she left, Squall stormed in the room.  
  
"Auron, where's Edea?" Squall asked.  
  
"She is resting, I'm in charge of the garden right now." Auron replied. Squall caught his breath.  
  
"Anyways, there are quite a few monsters on the loose. Most of them were destroyed in the explosion of the lab, but there is still a great deal out there. I have no idea where they will attack." Reported Squall.  
  
"Calm down, I'm sure they will scatter and each town should be strong enough to take on one or two of them." Said Auron as he set in the desk chair.  
  
"I don't think that is what we are looking at. Those monsters seem to group up before they attack. I wouldn't doubt it if they have demolished a few towns before I got here." Squall explained. Auron's shot up.  
  
"If that is the case, we need to lure them here somehow." Said Auron. Squall scratched his head.  
  
"Well, what if we made lots of noise...turn on the sirens all over this island?" Squall inquired. Auron grinned and patted him on the back.  
  
"I like your style kid, now how do we turn them on?" Auron asked. Squall walked over to the desk and pressed a button underneath. Noise blasted everywhere, people in the garden all stopped what they was doing and glanced around.  
  
"It's the first time we used them, so I think you should inform everybody that everything is ok." Squall explained. Auron nodded and picked up the mike. "Call the crew up here, Seifer too he will be good help." Auron flipped on the mike.  
  
"Everybody this is just a test, sorry about the noise. By the way, could the following people please report to Edea's office: Zell, Tidus, Sephiroth, and Seifer." Auron flipped off the mike and a few minutes later they arrived in the elevator.  
  
"Calling for the enemy?" Sephiroth asked. Auron nodded.  
  
"What enemy, what's going on?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Well, Seifer, we are about to be attacked by powerful monsters also known as Weapons." Auron stopped explaining when somebody else came up the elevator. The door opened and Rueben stepped out into the room.  
  
"How dare you guys leave me out of this, I heard we are about to be under attack. And all you can think of is to call these 4 pansies up here to fight for you." Rueben gloated. Zell started to confront him but Auron stopped him.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but you need to watch your tongue." Auron warned. Rueben walked over to him sticking his chest out.  
  
"Old man, you need me for this...after I prove myself I will become a SeeD. Now, you let me fight or I will put your lights out right now." Threatened Rueben as he made a fist. Auron glared into his face.  
  
"You are not ready for this, I suggest you go back down to where you are supposed to be and take cover." Ordered Auron. The kid shook his head and attempted to land an uppercut, but Auron grabbed his fist and twisted his arm around his back, then forced Rueben on his knees. Rueben started struggling.  
  
"Let go of my arm or I'll..." Auron twisted his arm some more making him stop his babbling.  
  
"You'll what? Look kid, these monsters are very dangerous. One or two of them isn't very much, but when you got 10 times that many you're in for the fight of your life." Auron warned. Rueben struggled to talk.  
  
"Sir...I just want to prove myself...I promise I won't get in the way..." Auron shook his head.  
  
"You're one stubborn little shit aren't ya? I guess I'll let you have one shot, if you mess up its back to the dorms for you." Said Auron as he released Rueben. Rueben nodded and quickly moved out of Auron's reach. "Anyways back to business. I will station everybody to parts of this Garden, they can fly so they can come from anywhere. Squall, I want you and Rueben to report to the front of the garden. Sephiroth you go the west side, and Tidus too the back. Zell you go down to the junior classroom and make sure nothing gets in there. Seifer just walk around and see if somebody needs help. I'll stay here at the heart of the garden." Auron walked over to his desk chair and sat while the others went off to the elevator.  
  
As Squall and Rueben stood by the front gates Squall could see something coming in the distance. "Ready?" Squall asked. Rueben nodded as 4 Weapons came into view. As the nearest one charged Squall drew his gunblade pointing it straight out, Rueben did the same. Squall leaped on the neck of the monster piercing it while Rueben thrust his sword in the mouth and pulled the trigger. After decapitating it, the others seemed to get angry and charged with rage. As Squall leaped off the dead one another Weapons tail smacked him. Squall was thrown about twenty feet away and the other three Weapons circled in around Rueben. Rueben ran around the side of one slicing off its head, but the other one tackled him down with its four legs. Just as it was about to devour him Rueben saw a gunblade stick through its mouth. Squall twisted the gunblade and removed it and behind him was another Weapon ready to strike.  
  
"Squall!" Rueben yelled as he threw his gunblade up in the throat of the monster above. Squall turned around and finished it off. Squall then stepped down and gave Rueben a hand in getting up. Squall then glanced over at the main office where Auron was, the silvery beast was approaching it.  
  
"I think Auron is going to need our help. If I remember correctly, that beast seems very familiar from the one we ran from in Ultimecia's Castle. Anyways that thing was a handful then, I bet it's stronger now." Explained Squall as he darted off for the office as Rueben followed him.  
  
Meanwhile in the classroom Zell was dealing with problems as well. A Weapon broke through the glass and started snapping at the kids. Zell tackled it trying a sleeper hold, but it was no use. He was flung off into the wall, as he rolled around on the floor the materia fell out of his pocket. Standing with it in hand, he summoned the power of holy. White beams shot from his hand into the monster, then beams burst out from its body exploding a bloody mess everywhere.  
  
"See that kid's nobody can take on Zell." Gloated Zell and the little kids thought he was so cool.  
  
Sephiroth and Tidus were just finishing their share as they seen some major explosions going on in the main office.  
  
"What the hell?" Sephiroth questioned. He motioned Tidus to follow as he ran up to the elevator. As the doors opened they saw Auron, Squall, and Rueben struggling against a rather large metal looking Weapon.  
  
"Sephiroth, Tidus hurry up and help us out!" Rueben yelled while he was clinging to its neck trying to find a soft spot. Squall took out his ultima materia and summoned the power.  
  
"No Squall!" Sephiroth yelled, but it was too late. The Weapon reflected the power knocking the 5 of them too the floor.  
  
"Damn, Omega is too strong?" Auron complained as he got back to his feet.  
  
"So that's what it is called." Said Sephiroth. The five of them pounced it sticking their swords in him.  
  
"This is pointless, it ain't even bleeding." Exclaimed Squall. The elevator doors opened and Seifer walked into the room.  
  
"Looks like you guys could use a hand." Said Seifer as he leaped up slashing at the face of Omega. Minutes past and it didn't seem like Omega was wearing down.  
  
"Hey this thing is a male isn't it?" Squall asked. He jumped off its back and rolled underneath the tail. Omega screeched as Squall plunged his sword into Omega's nut sack. Omega rolled over on his side kicking revealing his soft underside. Auron sliced down his stomach and the insides spilled out.  
  
"We won!" Seifer yelled. Sephiroth shook his head.  
  
"Don't get too proud, took 6 of us to kill him." Sephiroth complained. "Anyways Auron, I think you'd better tell everybody its ok to get on with their normal routines." Auron nodded in response and picked up the mike.  
  
"Everybody, thanks for you're cooperation. The danger is gone now, we won." Auron put the mike down and heard a sudden cheer from the students. A few minutes later Edea came back to her office.  
  
"What the hell went on in here!? You have monster guts all over my carpet!" Edea yelled. Auron jumped back.  
  
"Uh, we did the best we could." Auron explained. Edea glared at him.  
  
"Couldn't you have taken it outside before you killed it? Look at this place!" Screamed Edea. Squall grinned.  
  
"Sorry Edea, we tried to convince Auron to take it outside. He is the one that made the mess too so don't blame us." Joked Squall. Everybody started laughing except Auron and Edea.  
  
"Well I'm done here with you guys. I did my good deeds, now I think it's time for me and Aeris to go back to our world." Said Sephiroth as he quit laughing and left.  
  
"He's just mad cause he ain't the strongest one here." Rueben whispered to Squall. Sephiroth turned around.  
  
"What was that?" Inquired Sephiroth as he glared at Rueben. Rueben grinned.  
  
"Well I've been thinking, we should have a tourney. Seifer and I have to duel anyways why not everybody join in. C'mon it'll be fun to kick your asses." Squall nodded.  
  
"That does sound like fun, c'mon guys you up for it?" Squall asked looking at Sephiroth then at Auron. Sephiroth grinned.  
  
"I'm in, but after I win I'm leaving." Said Sephiroth. Auron walked over to him.  
  
"I don't guess you'll be leaving then cause you won't win." Gloated Auron.  
  
"None of you are leaving till somebody cleans this mess up!" Demanded Edea. Everybody glanced back and forth at each other then at Edea. "Now!"  
  
"Alright alright..." Auron whelped as he got the waste can and tossed the liver and the heart in it, then started picking up the intestines. The others felt sorry for him and they all joined in...and tomorrow they are going to find out who the best is...  
  
Well that's about it for this chapter. You can guess on who wins the tourney if you want. 


	24. The Tournament

Chapter 24

Oh hey guys, sorry this chapter is a little late. Well maybe a lot late…anyhow I got my reasons

After cleaning up the garden and repairing whatever damage the Weapons did, Squall had Zell spread the word that a tournament was going to be held in the garden square. Crowds of people started rushing in to see the fight. Sephiroth walked out of the crowd and over to Squall.

"Squall, Edea set up the matches. Looks like I'll be facing you, try to last a while so we can put on a good show." Sephiroth said as he patted Squall on the shoulder.

"Fine, I guess I'll just fool around the first five minutes then I'll mutilate your ass." Replied Squall as he walked over to where Rinoa was setting. As he sat down he all the sudden felt dizzy for a second and started coughing.

"You alright?" Rinoa asked. Squall shook his head. "Well you sound sick to me, maybe you shouldn't compete." Suggested Rinoa. Squall glared at her.

"Uh no, I have too. Sephiroth will think I chickened out or something, plus I feel fine now anyways." Squall said as he tried to muffle another cough. Rinoa laughed.

"Alright I guess him thinking you're a chicken isn't worse than him beating you because you can't going to beat him in the condition you are." She gestured.

"Heh that's what you think, I haven't lost a fight yet and I don't plan to lose now. Besides my match won't be for an hour at least anyways. Rueben and Seifer will fight then Tidus and Auron. All I need to do is sit down and relax." Implied Squall as he put his arm around her.

"Well I won't argue with you," sighed Rinoa. Then everybody stepped back as Zell and Selphie stepped up to the mic.

"Alright people are you ready to see some action!?" Zell yelled, and the crowd of students cheered. He handed the mic to Selphie.

"First up is the famous Seifer and he will be fighting one of our finest students, Rueben! Now's the time to place your bets, I will hold the money till the match is over. After waiting about 10 minutes to collect gil Seifer and Rueben stepped out to the open space and started taunting.

"Step back kids, unless you want part of the action." Yelled Seifer, He swung his razor sharp gunblade and the crowd moved back. Quistis walked over to talk to him.

"Seifer I'm glad you're doing this for me. Don't go easy on him, get him down as fast as you can, I want him to know that he is still a novice." Said Quistis.

"Anything you say, I'd turn him into cold cuts if you asked me too." Replied Seifer. Quistis smiled.

"I have been curious, how come you all the sudden like me?" Quistis asked. Seifer scratched his head.

"Well uh, uhm... well, all of the guys around here always talk about how they want to go out with you and all. So I thought if so many people like you ya can't be that bad." Stuttered Seifer.

"Ok, I guess I'll give you a chance." Joked Quistis.

"Wow, so you mean if I lose you'll still go out with me?" Seifer inquired. Quistis started laughing.

"Yeah, but I'd rather you win." Said Quistis. Rueben was getting impatient.

"Hey Seifer! Stop blabbin to your girlfriend and get your wussy ass over here!" Rueben demanded. Seifer glared at him.

"I'll be watching." Said Quistis as she walked back into the crowd. Seifer pointed his gunblade at Rueben and Rueben responded by charging him. Seifer dodged to the left and Rueben almost hit somebody in the crowd.

"You scared or something?" Rueben asked. Seifer just laughed and walked over to him. Rueben swung furiously, Seifer blocked all his attempts with ease.

"Kid, you're wearing yourself out." Seifer said still blocking attacks. Rueben then attacked harder and got a piece of Seifer's leg. Seifer pretended to be weak and fall on one knee. Rueben dropped his guard for a second and Seifer gave him a swift fist to the balls. Rueben quickly fell on both knees and Seifer stood up kicking the gunblade out of his hand putting his gunblade to Rueben's throat. The crowd went silent for a minute then Selphie picked up the mic.

"Congratulations Seifer! You have advanced to the second round." All those who bet on Seifer cheered and those that bet on Rueben clapped a little. Seifer turned to walk out of the circle.

"You cheater!" Rueben yelled. "You can't act like you're hurt then attack me like that!"

"Why not, Rueben you gotta look at it this way, winning is winning and losing is losing. Especially in combat, that is the most important rule. If this wasn't a tournament you would be dead and that would be that." Seifer explained giving Squall a glance. Quistis came out of the crowd and over to Seifer and Rueben.

"Not bad Rueben... but this proves that you are far from your limits, and know this if you can't beat Seifer that's pretty bad." Joked Quistis as she made a face at Seifer.

"HEY! I'm one of the greatest gunbladesman in Balamb." Boasted Seifer.

Rueben lifted one eyebrow, "Uh dude maybe that's cause they're only three of us." Quistis laughed and handed Seifer her phone number and went back to her seat.

Just then some odd looking fellow from the crowd started yelling. "Hey Seifer, my name is Jordan Hale and I think your sexy!!!"

Seifer yelled back at him. "What the fuck is wrong with you that ain't right." The odd looking guy started flashing his titties. Before long Seifer was getting annoyed, and threw his gunblade decapiting... whatever that was.

"Ok that was fucked up, can we get back to the tournament now?" Zell complained. Tidus looked over at Auron who was drawing his sword. Selphie took the mic from Zell.

"Well it's time for round two! Hopefully it will be a little longer than the first...well place your bets and take your seats!" Selphie announced as the crowd cheered. Tidus took out his blue sword and started flipping it in the air. Auron walked out into the arena.

"You want some of this old man!?" Yelled Tidus as he made a pathetic charge at Auron who dodged it with lighting speed. "Hold still!" Demanded Tidus as he recovered his footing. Auron was about to wrap things up. He took his jug and popped the cork.

"This is for the fallen!" Yelled Auron as he took a drink of his special liquor. Tidus fled off to the side and curled up into a little ball. Auron was bursting with adrenalin.

"No wait NOOOO!!!" Yelled Tidus as tears ran down his eyes. Yuna quickly went out and got in front of him. Auron stopped just in time.

"What the hell you doing?" Asked Auron. Yuna gave him the mean look.

"Auron our deal was you was going to make it look like he had a chance, not send him to the Farplane!!!" Yuna scorned. Tidus stood up and looked around.

"Is it over?" Shrieked Tidus. Yuna shook her head.

"You did good my little warrior." She complimented as she walked him off the stage...and was hit with a few badly aimed rotten vegetables meant for Tidus. Auron just stood there waiting to be announced winner.

"Uh yeah that match was pretty pathetic Selphie..." Zell uttered over the mic. Selphie quickly took the mic and started to announce the next match.

"Ok sorry about that...well this next match I'm sure will make up for it. Cause this time...Squall our greatest, I mean like the greatest, will be competing." She paused and the crowd applauded louder than ever. "His opponent is also very skilled...I cannot predict who will win. Let's hear it for Sephiroth." As Sephiroth walked out nobody clapped, just stared and mumbled but then some guy started yelling.

"Hey faggot, get a hair cut, and besides the nursing home is 3 blocks down." Yelled some dude from the crowd. Everybody laughed until they saw the guy flying twenty feet in the air and landing on the concrete.

"Yeah and the hospital is right over there asshole!" Sephiroth responded as he stopped in the middle of the arena.

"Squall I really think you shouldn't go out there...did you just see that?" Rinoa asked.

"cough I have too. I'm fine don't worry about me." Squall replied as he went out to meet with Sephiroth in the arena. The crowd cheered, and Squall gave Sephiroth the look that signaled attack. Sephiroth charged, Squall dodged and swung at Sephiroth's back. Sephiroth spiraled around blocking him. Sephiroth leaped over Squall and slashed Squall's shoulder before landing. Squall stood still and started coughing again, Sephiroth stopped attacking and wondered what was wrong.

"We should have a rematch some other time. I want to fight you at your full strength." Sephiroth suggested. Squall nodded positively but slowly collapsed to the ground. Everybody in the whole garden was in shock.

"Noooooo!!!" Screamed Rinoa as she dashed to him checking his pulse. Her face looked a little relieved. "He's still alive...but his heart rate is over 200..." Dr. Kadowaki rushed over with two guys and a stretcher.

"I think he is going to be fine, let's just get him to the clinic. You come too sweetie if you want too." She said as they lugged him off the arena and Rinoa followed.

"Well...I guess that mean's the tournaments over." Zell uttered over the mic.

"Not so fast we still got two more rounds left!" Yelled Selphie. "Squall will be fine he may have the flu or something. He wouldn't want us to stop. Well I guess Sephiroth has won this round..." Selphie was cut off.

"Not so fast...I want to face him!" Yelled Link. The crowd parted and a man in a green tunic walked straight to the arena.

"Link?! But how, did you not leave?" Zell asked over the mic.

"Yeah I left, but the portal is still open for some reason. And I owe this man a rematch. When we fought a while back I was using a magic amulet that made me almost invulnerable." Link stated as he took off the weird looking amulet he was wearing.

"That is an honorable act Link. But be prepared to lose." Boasted Sephiroth. The two of them shook hands and drew their swords. The crowd seemed confused but they were ready for some action. Sephiroth signaled Link to attack. Link darted offensively the two of them moved at what seemed to be light speed. Everybody glanced left and right trying to find them. Every time they clashed swords you could catch a glimpse. Sephiroth then flipped through the air and Link somersaulted underneath kneeing him in the gut just before Sephiroth kicked him in the head. As they landed they stared each other down.

"This ends now!" Sephiroth yelled. Next thing they saw was him standing behind Link. Link collapsed to the ground. Everybody stared in confusion. Link slowly stood up rubbing his chin.

"Man I didn't even see that. You weren't even trying?" Link asked. Sephiroth grinned.

"Actually no, I wanted to see how well you fight. I have to say I am impressed that a kid your age has such skill." Sephiroth responded.

"Well I surrender this match to you, for I see you are in a different league." Stated Link as he walked out into the crowd.

"Well time for Sephiroth and Seifer to face off." Selphie announced. Seifer walked out into the arena.

"Wait, I'm going to forfeit. I've seen this man fight, and I know I stand no chance." Seifer surrendered the round to Sephiroth. Selphie sighed as she picked up the mic again.

"Well that sucks. Ok, now we got one round left. And I promise this to be a good one. In a fare match both these men are undefeated...that's all about to change. C'mon Auron get your ass out here and show us how good you really are!" Selphie yelled. The crowd of people stood still as the two men stood in the ring together. They all took a few steps back just to be safe.

"I've been waiting for this." Said Sephiroth. They both drew their swords.

"I guess I may have to try this time." Responded Auron. Sephiroth stood still making his eyes glow, and Auron took a drink of his special liquor. The two of them started clashing swords with such extreme force the ground started shaking. Nervous and excited the crowd refused to run, they just couldn't miss this. Auron's feet started breaking through the concrete as he held his own against Sephiroth. The two of them leaped back and charged each other with all they had. An explosive blast of energy appeared when they met.

"ULTIMA!!!" Yelled Sehiroth.

"HOLY!!!" Yelled Auron. The two spells pushed against each other the ground cracked between them almost cutting the entire garden in half.

"Take cover!!!" Zell yelled over the mic, as a huge piece of stone just missed his head. The crowd of spectators scattered away from the square and over to the Top of the main building to watch from a distance. Hours passed and the two of them fought just as hard. Sephiroth finally got an open shot at Auron, lunged his sword into Auron's chest. Auron fell to his knees.

Sephiroth moved back and waited to be crowned winner. But to his surprise Auron stood up, Sephiroth grabbed the handle of his sword, but Auron took it by the blade still in his chest and flung Sephiroth out of the arena into a statue of Squall, shattering it.

How can he be alive? Pondered Sephiroth as he rushed back to the arena.

"I entered this tournament knowing I can't lose. You see I am already dead, no matter what you do I will come back, except decapitation, but I never let anybody get near my head." Auron explained.

"Shouldn't tell your secrets, now killing you will be no problem." Said Sephiroth as he took a lightning fast swing at Auron.

"Also I haven't been trying my fullest either." Implied Auron who was holding the edge of Sephiroth's blade.

"No...you are bluffing, nobody can beat me...I am the top of the limits!" Raged Sephiroth furiously swinging as Auron blocked with his index finger. The silver haired man finally stopped.

"There is no limit, especially in the afterlife." Responded Auron. Sephiroth swung his blade again but Auron retaliated by clashing his blade so hard against the Masamune that it cut into. Sephiroth gasped.

"Immmpossible!!! This is a legendary sword...it's unbreakable." Implied Sephiroth.

"Everything is unbreakable until somebody breaks it." Gestured Auron who started laughing. Sephiroth stood there and realized he might be outmatched for the first time in his life.

"Ok, I will give the bout to you. I still do not admit defeat. But I can't beat you with no weapon." Said Sephiroth.

"Hey down there...Is it safe to come down!?" Selphie yelled from afar. Everybody came back down to see the shambles of Balamb.

"Well I guess you won't be leaving after all?" Auron asked.

"Nope, I still have a rematch with Squall and you. And I definitely am not leaving till somebody fixes the Masamune!" Exclaimed Sephiroth. The two of them shook hands on it.

"Well, the tournament is over. Auron, you are the winner. And that means you get a free chance to score with me!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Huh?" Uttered Zell who was confused.

"Just kiddin hun, but we don't have anything for him." Selphie retorted. Auron walked over to Selphie and Zell.

"Hey you can help me get a date with that Edea chick." Auron whispered. Zell took the mic.

"Well the man said he did it just for fun, hope you guys had fun watchin though." He announced to the crowd, then turned to Auron. "Alright I'm on it, but I'm going to go check on Squall before I do anything." Said Zell as he went off to the clinic.

"I think, I'm going to go too." Selphie followed him. Auron looked over and saw Sephiroth staring out at the ocean. He started to walk over to him but Aeris beat him to it.

"Honey you fought great!" Aeris cheered him

"..." Sephiroth was silent. Aeris started to cuddle him.

"Look I don't care if you win or not." She said trying to cheer him up. Sephiroth pushed her off of him and stood up.

"I didn't beat him!" Exclaimed Sephiroth. "And I do care if I win, losing is not an option for me. I could go in combat knowing I have a zero percent chance of dying... and today that was all taken away from me." Aeris shook her head and laughed.

"So...it's still like one in a billion, just don't go against Auron and your chances will remain zero. Please don't let it bother you so much, you're too tense." Aeris stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Why do I bother, women don't understand such things anyways." Sephiroth complained.

"I still know how to make you feel better." Aeris whispered. Sephiroth grinned.

"And how you going to do tha..." Sephiroth stopped as Aeris undone the top two buttons on her dress.

"I'll be waiting in the dorm for you when you're done sulking." Said Aeris as she turned flinging her hair in his face and walked off.

"That always works." Sephiroth muttered to himself as he followed her.

Meanwhile Squall was in for some bad news. "Doctor are you done running tests?" Rinoa asked getting impatient. Dr. Kadowaki had a grim look on her face.

"Yes...it's worse than we thought, he has an advanced leukemia."

Sorry about this chapter being so late, and Wyatt, I'm sorry but I just had to put that in there lol...no offense. Oh well I guess I will start on the next one.


	25. Time to Make a Cure

Chapter 25

Feels good being able to write again. And Wyatt if that part really bothers you just tell me and I will remove it. And Blah blah blah I do not claim any characters in this story.

"You mean I have cancer?" Squall asked as he sat up. Dr. Kadowaki nodded.

"Yes...and we are not very advanced in treating your type of leukemia." Explained the doctor. Rinoa ran up and grabbed Kadowaki's white coat.

"Please! There has to be something you can do to help him." Shrieked Rinoa as tears ran down her cheeks. Dr. Kadowki just shrugged, just then Zell stumbled through the door and Selphie behind him. They could tell by the sad look on Rinoa's face that something was wrong.

"Why are you crying, is he really sick or something?" Selphie asked. Rinoa released the doctor.

"Yeah, he has cancer..." Implied Rinoa. Selphie's eyes widened and Zell's mouth dropped open.

"Doctor, it is treatable right?" Zell asked. Kadowaki just shrugged.

"Can you guys all step out, I want to talk with Squall." Said Rinoa as she wiped her eyes. They nodded and left Rinoa and Squall to be alone.

"What is it Rinoa?" Asked Squall as he made a spot for Rinoa to sit by him. Rinoa took a seat and grabbed his hand.

"Squall you can't die on me, you understand?" Implied Rinoa as she squeezed his hand.

"Look Rinoa, I won't make promises I can't keep, but trust me I will do everything possible to recover." Replied Squall as he put his other hand on her cheek. Rinoa shook her head.

"No, you can't die...I've been wanting to tell you something for a few days now, and haven't been able too." Confessed Rinoa. Squall looked at her with a confused look. "I'm pregnant...I just found out three days ago." Squall's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Whoa...I mean you and me with a kid." Squall gasped. Rinoa nodded.

"You're not upset are you?" Rinoa asked. Squall was silent for a minute.

"No, I'm just shocked...I didn't want to be a father yet but. I guess it sounds like fun." Retorted Squall. Rinoa embraced him tightly.

"Which is why you have to promise you won't leave me with this kid by myself. I don't want to raise a child alone." Rinoa pleaded.

"Don't worry about it...I promise you that if there is a way for me to survive this, I will live through this." Said Squall as started to kiss her.

"Hey you guys done yet." Asked Zell as he peeped in through the door. "Ooh sorry guess not." Rinoa sighed and looked over at him.

"Well now we are." Complained Rinoa. Selphie and the doctor entered after Zell.

"Squall, we do have a possible cure...but we don't have any on hand and I doubt anybody could survive the side effects." Explained Kadowki as she flipped through a large encyclopedia based on herbs. Squall shot up off his bed.

"I don't care what the side effects are just find the stuff and let's use it." Demanded Squall.

"Well we need a chizio shrub root, and some lareniz leaves. The problem is they are only grown in two different dangerous spots." Retorted Kadowki while ripping the pages out that shown the pictures and locations. Zell snatched them out of her hand before Squall could even look at it.

"No, you mean the two forbidden islands? Says here the chi whatever grows on the Isle Closest to Heaven and the other on the Isle Closest to Hell. If they only grow on these two Islands how did you ever discover it in the first place?" Asked Zell. Kadowaki just shrugged again.

"That's not important Zell, c'mon, with your help I can go get them." Implied Squall as he picked up his gunblade. Rinoa grabbed the gunblade and pushed him back into his bed.

"No no no. What you can do is relax." Impaired Rinoa.

"But but..." Squall got cut off by Kadowaki.

"She's right, I can't believe you Squall...how can you be so stupid to go out there in you're condition?" Grumbled the old doctor.

"Yeah don't worry about it, I'll go get the stuff...maybe Sephiroth will come with me." Implied Zell but Selphie tapped him on the shoulder.

"Uh Zell, incase you forgot, his sword is broke. Why don't you take Auron with you?" She suggested. Zell just rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I'd much rather spend time with Sephiroth than that drunk." Retorted Zell. Zell started to walk out the door.

"Hey Zell..." Zell turned around. "Thanks man." Said Squall. Zell just grinned.

"Hey I owe you one, remember in that desert prison...I'd have a couple of gunshots in my skull if it wasn't for you." Responded Zell as he turned and rushed through the door. Zell wasn't about to waste any time, he darted off to Auron's dorm. Zell banged on the steel door so hard it put a few dents in it. Frustrated that Auron didn't answer he kicked it down and went inside to find Auron wasted and smoking cigars. "Yo Auron, Squall needs our help," explained Zell. Auron looked confused and he laid back on the couch.

"Braska... I don't feel like fighting fiends today, have Jecht help you." Mumbled Auron who dozed off. Zell scratched his head in confusion.

"I'm going to go now." Retorted Zell as he picked up the door and set it against the wall before he left. I guess Auron is useless, so I'm going to have to have Sephiroth or Tidus go with me. Pondered Zell. He didn't think twice on this one, he went straight to Sephiroth's dorm. The door was unlocked so he went in without knocking.

"Ohhhh yes!!!! Uhhhhh!" Some female moaned from the bedroom. Zell grinned and tiptoed to the bedroom door and peeked through the keyhole. Aeris was completely naked on top of Sephiroth. Zell was getting a huge erection which made a slight thump when it hit against the door. Before Zell could move Sephiroth moved Aeris to the side and knocked the door down on top of Zell who was now laying flat on his back.

"I guess no one's here." Said Sephiroth. Zell groaned and pushed the door off of him. Sephiroth then glared at the little pervert.

"So sorry, I didn't have any clue what was going on honest. You do have nice titties though." Compliment Zell. Aeris then covered herself after realizing what was going on. Sephiroth grabbed Zell by his collar and yanked him up looking at him face to face.

"What do you want?" Asked Sephiroth still glaring. Zell pushed Sephiroth off and brushed himself off.

"I'm here because Squall needs our help." Informed Zell who still couldn't keep his eyes off Aeris. Sephiroth then seemed confused.

"I don't understand. I thought he was just sick." Retorted Sephiroth. Zell's face got serious.

"He has cancer...and we are not sure how we can cure him." Explained Zell. Sephiroth gave him a dumb look.

"Why would he need my help, I'm not a doctor." Asked Sephiroth. Zell took out a map and showed him the plans. Sephiroth agreed to go, but then he remembered his weapon was broken.

"Bring me a sword and I'll go." Demanded Sephiroth. Zell thought to himself for a moment.

"Hey come with me to the doctor, I'm sure Squall will lend you his...I think you should put some clothes on first, I don't really like having to look at Masamune Junior." Zell laughed and walked out the door.

"I guess I should go, if Squall dies we will never have our rematch." Said Sephiroth to Aeris. She gave him a goodbye kiss just before he left. Within seconds he was barged in the doctors office and straight to Squall.

"Zell says you got a sword for me." Implied Sephiroth as he looked around the room. Squall reached over to the side of his bed and took his gunblade out of its case.

"That isn't a sword!" Exclaimed Sephiroth.

"It's all I got, you don't have to go if you don't want to." Said Squall. Sephiroth grabbed the gunblade from him.

"I don't want to. I'm doing this because you still owe me a rematch." Retorted Sephiroth who was examining his new weapon.

"Hey, I'm going to be most the work. Just watch and learn Sephy." Joked Zell as he came into the room. Sephiroth made a sour face.

"Oh I forgot he was coming. Let's just get this over with." Suggested Sephiroth as he put the gunblade under his trench coat and walked out. Zell followed and took Sephiroth to his Porsche.

"At least you got something to take pride in." Complimented Sephiroth as he climbed over the door into the passenger seat. Zell grinned and jumped in and started it up.

"Better put on your seatbelt." Warned Zell as he revved the engine. Sephiroth didn't take him seriously, but when Zell pulled out of the parking space Sephiroth flew forward and bumped his head on the dashboard. "You should have listened." Smarted Zell, Sephiroth grumbled to himself while he strapped his seatbelt. Zell squealed the tires and drove 120 miles per hour down the empty driveway of the garden, then went up to 160 when he got on the main road.

"If you get us killed, I will kill you again when we reach the Farplane." Implied Sephiroth who was holding his stomach. Zell laughed.

"Chill out dude, this baby can go up to 250 with the supercharge engine I put in it." Said Zell as he sped up over 200. Instead of taking the train Zell drove down the train tracks until he reached Esthar.

"Wait till you see the new model airships, they have the Ragnarok GT Supercharge, and it can run on pure nitrous." Bragged Zell. Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"What a waste of gil, not to mention the billions you would need to spend on fuel." Grumbled Sephiroth who was still in a bad mood.

"Hey it don't cost us anything, since I was one of the few saviors of the world I get to ride in it for free." Explained Zell while he did a 90 degree turn into a parking lot. He jumped out of his car and over to the airship center. He talked to the lady at the desk.

"Hi, I'm the famous Zell, and this is my companion Sephy. Can we would like to use an airship." Asked Zell. The lady quickly stood up.

"Well, our new airship is scheduled to be used by someone else today. But I imagine we can move them aside a day for your convenience." Explained the woman.

"Yeah, Squall's life depends on it." Said Zell.

"Say no more, the ship is right this way. I hope you and..."

"Sephiroth" The silver haired man cut in.

"Yes I hope you and Sephiroth enjoy our airship." Said the lady as she sat down in her seat again. Zell and Sephiroth darted off and climbed up into the airship. Once at the pilot seat they both looked at each other.

"Well, let's go. I've been wanting to fly in this thing, and I give you the honor of flying it!" Exclaimed Zell as he excitedly sat in the seat in the co-pilot seat. Sephiroth stood there and looked around. He can't be expecting me to fly such a complicated contraption the silver haired man contemplated.

"Quit messing around and get in the pilot seat. I couldn't fly this thing if I had the manual sitting right next to me." Said Sephiroth. Zell got a pale look on his face.

"Uh, I don't know how to fly it either. I thought for sure you could fly this thing. All that training and you don't know how fly anything?" Asked Zell.

"Well, I guess we will have to find another way." Suggested Sephiroth as he turned to leave. Zell slid over to the pilot seat.

"Hey, I think I can fly this thing. I doubt it is more complicated than my car. I watched Selphie fly an airship similar to this too." Implied Zell. Sephiroth turned around and leaned against the wall. Zell started up the ship, he turned on all 26 engines and pulled the lever all the way back. The ship soared out into the air so fast it through Sephiroth into the back wall. "Sorry about that." Uttered Zell who quickly slowed it down which flung Sephiroth up into the windshield. "Well we are almost there already, damn dude this thing is fast!" Yelled Zell. Sephiroth took out his gunblade.

"I'm going to kill you now." Said Sephiroth. Zell didn't take him serious till he saw Sephiroth raise the blade in the air. Zell quickly got out of his seat and Sephiroth missed, slicing the control panel into.

"Chill out, now look what you've done did, dumbass. Now stop trying to kill me already!" Zell demanded. Sephiroth didn't listen, he slowly moved towards Zell. The blonde haired kid got scared and got a parachute and jumped out before Sephiroth had a chance to hit him. Luckily Zell landed on the beach of the Island Closest to Heaven. Sephiroth remained in the ship which was about to crash into the mountains.

"Ah fuck." Grumbled Sephiroth as the ship exploded against the mountain side. Zell watched, thinking Sephiroth was dead.

"Wonder what I'm going to tell Aeris." He mumbled to himself. But out of the flames a black cloaked figure appeared. It was Sephiroth, he ran across the top of the water and stopped two feet in front of Zell.

"Look I'm sorry, don't kill me. Let's call truce" Said Zell as he stuck his hand out. Sephiroth stared at him for a second, then grabbed his hand and squeezed so hard even Zell's knuckles popped. He released him, and they both looked around for a shrub like in the picture.

"I guess that's it." Said Zell as he walked over to it and pulled a big shrub out of the ground.

"It has to be, that's the only plant on this island." Replied Sephiroth. Zell looked down and saw a few giant eggs sitting next to the shrub. Just then a giant three headed beast came rampaging at them.

"It's a Chimera!" Exclaimed Zell as he dropped the shrub and readied himself for a fight. Sephiroth took out his gunblade.

"Watch out for the tail, it can paralyze you." Informed Sephiroth. Zell wondered how Sephiroth would know this.

"I'll hold it down, just decapitate all the heads." Zell jumped on top of it not thinking about how long the tail was. The snake head on the tail got him right in the..."Ouch! My ass!" Yelled Zell as he held the beast down. Sephiroth quickly cut off the three heads and the tail. Zell rolled off the animal's back and onto the ground.

"You need to suck the poison out." Implied Sephiroth.

"I know, but I can't reach it, right on my ass cheek. Your going to have to suck it for me." Said Zell as he pulled down his pants. Sephiroth's eyes widened.

"Suck your own ass, I'm going to go look for something I can make into a straw like thing." Grumbled Sephiroth. Zell's legs went numb.

"We don't have time. I'll be completely paralyzed if you don't hurry up." Complained Zell. Sephiroth broke a branch off the shrub and hollowed it out.

"Here now you can reach it." Sephiroth said as he handed it to Zell. Zell took it and put it on his wound. Sephiroth wondered why he hadn't started sucking out the poison.

"Uh...Can you turn around, I'd like some privacy dude." Said Zell, as he started to pull down his pants. Sephiroth quickly turned around and waited. Minutes later Zell decided that he had the poison out. "Alright dude, I think it's out cause I feel great. I'll even race ya to the other island. Sephiroth just stands there. "Well, if you don't go I'm gonna get a head start!" Explained Zell as he shot off. Within minutes he arrived at the Island Closest to Hell only to find the silver hairs man waiting for him.

"About time you got here, I think that is the plant over there, just take the whole plant so we know we got everything." Sephiroth implied. Zell caught his breath and ran over to the plant and yanked it out of the ground.

"I got it!!!" Zell yelled, Sephiroth's eyes widened. Zell turned around to see a ruby dragon charging in his direction. The blonde man jumped over the top of the monster and grabbed its tail. Sephiroth quickly took the gunblade and slashed the face of the ruby dragon. The left eye of the monster was blinded now, Zell climbed up on top of it and attempted to strangle it. The neck of the dragon was so strong it flung Zell off to the ground. Sephiroth thrust the gunblade, but the monster caught it between its jaws. Sephiroth fired a round into the monster. The beast quickly released the gunblade, and in anger it charged its breath. Before it could blast Sephiroth, the silver haired man slashed an opening its throat. The monster seemed to be petrified, then it gasped and slowly suffocate. Zell quickly ran over to Sephiroth.

"Dude!!! You rock! Can you teach me to fight like you?!" Pleaded Zell. Sephiroth seemed to ignore him, and walked over to the shoreline.

"We got the supplies, let's..." Sephiroth paused. Zell looked confused, but a few seconds later he heard the sound of a stampede of huge fiends moving there way.

"Oh shit!!! We gotta get the hell out of here!" Zell yelled, as he ran over to Sephiroth. Sephiroth just grinned as he made a bunch of green glowing energy around him, Zell stared at him in awe.

"ULTIMA!!!" Yelled Sephiroth as he pushed an amazing amount of green and black energy at the beasts. Body parts flew everywhere and Sephiroth fell to one knee and breathing deeply.

"Holy shit, why don't you just do that every time?" Asked Zell. Sephiroth quickly arose.

"It drains my life to do that, but I do not have all day to fool around with such inferior enemies. Squall needs this to get better, so we can have our rematch." Explained Sephiroth. Sephiroth grabbed Zell's arm and cast a teleportation spell and they were back at the entrance of the garden.

"Look man, with all the power you got, fighting Squall would be pointless. He can't stand up to you're attacks." Said Zell. Sephiroth started walking to the infirmary.

"I won't know till we fight." Implied Sephiroth as Zell followed him. Dr. Kadowaki was waiting for them at the door with a grim look on her face.

"We got the stuff!" Exclaimed Zell excitedly. The doctor just stared at them with a sad look.

"I don't think it will help, we had a world check for blood that would match Squall, everybody donated but we don't have a single match. Not even a similar one." Explained the doctor. Sephiroth rolled up the sleeve on his trench coat.

"You haven't checked mine or Zell's." Said Sephiroth. The doctor's face seemed to light up a little.

"Hey might as well, even though the chance is one out of 10 million of you being a match." Said Kadowaki as she took some needles out of her pocket and prepared to take blood from the two men. The doctor noticed a slight green tint to Sephiroth's blood. "Never seen anything like this before, already I doubt you are not a match." Sephiroth and Zell went inside the infirmary and sat in the waiting room watching Rinoa and Squall talking on the other side of the glass. Hours passed and the doctor came back to the room where Sephiroth and Zell waited.

"I got the results, Sephiroth you are not a match...but you're blood is different. It seems to be uncoded so I don't think there is anybody that it wouldn't match. I don't know what that green stuff will do to Squall, but we got no choice but to use your. I actually see it as a possible age slower, I was wondering if you would donate more for me to study it." Said Dr. Kadowaki. Sephiroth shook his head no.

"You do not understand what this blood can do, I am willing to give it to Squall, but not willing to let you study it." Sephiroth implied. The doctor sighed and immediately began using the plants to make a chemo to kill off Squall's cancer.

Wonder what could happen after Squall gets Sephiroth blood...will Squall live to be a father, that will be revealed in the next chapter.


End file.
